Soñando con tigo
by eali-chan
Summary: Sasunaru: lo encontro casualmente en una fiesta, fijo su vista en el y desde encontonces no quizo jamas separarse de su lado al punto de la locura. Universo alterno, Yaoi...¡espero que les guste!
1. Un sueño por la noche

Hola1!! es la primera vez que realizo un fic de Sasunaru.. espero que les guste ya que realmente no he visto completa esta serie pero me llama mucho la atencion esta pareja... a si.. y quiero ofrecer una disculpa por que el capitulo esta corto..

:SOñANDO CON TIGO:

Capitulo uno= Un sueño por la noche

La pequeña canción comenzó, escuchándose el suave sonido de los violines como entrada, después el piano, poco a poco se fueron integrando mas instrumentos a aquella melodía que parecía ser una pieza perfecta. Varias parejas comenzaron a integrarse a la pista de baile, de aquel gran salón lleno de gente.

Pocas personas se encontraban aun sentadas, solo los ancianos y los niños y entre toda esa gente se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros, elegante y buen mozo. Varias miradas se posaron en el desde que había entrado por la puerta principal. Se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia los jardines desilusionando a aquellas que querían bailar con el.

El jardín era iluminado por las luciérnagas y por el resplandor r de la luna. Camino hacia la fuente que parecía funcionar de maravilla, aquel sonido era melodía para sus oídos, se fue adentrando en el jardín alejándose de aquel ruido y de la gente la cual no paraba de hablar, desde donde estaba no se oía ruido mas que el de la fuente.

Se recostó en el pasto recargándose en un pequeño arbusto con la figura de un animal de una extraña especie. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos simulando que miraba al cielo. En ese momento escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia el obligándole a abrir los ojos, topándose con un atractivo chico de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, el resplandor de la luna acarició el rostro de este haciéndole lucir como un ángel.

El chico le miro sonriéndole pero este le siguió mirando con la boca entre abierta, nunca en toda su vida había visto algo igual. Aquel chico poseía algo que el deseo poseer en aquel momento.

-¿También saliste a tomar un poco de aire?- pregunto el rubio sentándose a un costado de el a una distancia prudente.

- Si…- No entendía por que pero no podía despegar su mirada de el.

- Este lugar es muy relajante, como me gustaría estar así por siempre…- recostó todo su cuerpo en el frio pasto mirando el cielo.

-¡hermoso!- dijo el pelinegro inconsciente

- si lo mismo pienso, es muy hermoso el cielo cuando esta decorado con las estrellas.

-¡NARUTO!- se oyó un llamado de lo lejos haciendo que el rubio se levantara- ¡NARUTO!

-bueno tengo que irme.-

Hizo un leve movimiento de muñeca para despedirse de el y comenzó a caminar, en ese preciso momento su acompañante se levanto rápidamente temiendo algo que nunca había sentido, le tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia el provocando que sus miradas chocaran.

-¿sucede algo?

- yo… solo…

-¡NARUTO!- interrumpió aquella voz de nuevo inquietando al rubio.

- Tengo que irme, me están llamando

- tu nombre… dime tu nombre completo, por favor.

- Naruto Uzumaki…- Le soltó lentamente y este al sentir su brazo libre se alejo de el- nos vemos!

Naruto se fue alejando poco a poco de la vista del pelinegro hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Naruto Uzumaki… - repitió este dispuesto a seguirle pero en ese momento un brazo se enredo con el suyo sintiendo un cuerpo cercas de el.

- ¡Sasuke!- Sasuke miro a la joven de cabellos rosas la cual sonreía con gran enardecimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?

- Te he estado buscando desde hace rato, ven, vamos a bailar.

- Sakura, tu conoces a un tal Naruto Uzumaki.

- Mm… bueno he oído de el, si mas lo recuerdo es el prometido de la señorita Hinata.

- ¿prometido?- dijo en un tono de desilusión- no, debes de estar en un error, el prometido de esa chica debe ser otra persona.

El joven continúo su camino zafándose del brazo de Sakura, la cual le siguió. Sasuke comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que le había dicho Sakura era cierto. Entro al gran salón volviéndose el centro de atención de todas las jóvenes presentes. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados para ver si podía encontrar a Naruto, pero al parecer este no se encontraba entre los presentes.

La fiesta se había acabado, y la gente comenzó a salir, las mujeres casaderas se acercaron a el y se despedían, no tardo mucho para que todo el lugar estuviera vacio y en el gran salón solo quedara el y unas cuantas personas que se habían quedado charlando.

Aun tenía el rostro de aquel chico en su rostro, comenzaba a sentir un extraño deseo de posesión, quería verlo nuevamente y mirar sus hermosos ojos azules, pero ya era tarde y lo mas probable era que el ya no estuviera.

Se levanto de la mesa colocando sus manos en los bolcillos de aquel elegante traje, camino a la salida ordenando con una señal de mano que llevaran su carruaje a la salida. Cuando el estuvo en la entrada el carruaje se detuvo frente a el.

-Tu…- dijo anonadado al ver al jinete que domaba a los caballos, este le sonrió ampliamente algo que hizo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar de una manera acelerada.-

- Nos volvemos a ver.- dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa.- vamos sube que no hay tiempo que perder

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- ¡Naruto! – una mujer se fue acercando a ellos con una expresión de enfado

- Si no subes rápido me iré.

Sasuke subió al carruaje sentándose a un lado de el, Naruto dio la orden a los caballos para andar alejándose de la mujer que casi se había acercado a ellos. Los cabellos continuaron su andar desacelerando el paso yendo cada vez mas calmados.

-¿Quién era esa mujer?

- Mi tutora, pero es demasiado aburrido hacer lo que ella me dice, así que me escapo cada que tengo la oportunidad. ¿Este es tu carruaje, cierto?

- si.

- es muy bonito, lamento habérselo quitado a conductor, no te preocupes que te lo devolveré. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta tu casa?

- Casi estamos cercas… es por ahí- señalo con su mano el fondo de una oscura calle.

- bien, se ve tétrico pero vamos hacia haya…

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarle, y Naruto no había parado de hablar. El carruaje ya se había acercado a su destino deteniéndose en una elegante casa.

-Wuau,- exclamo el rubio- que hermosa casa, apuesto a que te sirven buena comida todos los días.

- Quiero volver a verte…- le interrumpió, aquellas palabras hicieron que el rubio le mirara.

- bueno, si me invitas a comer con gusto aceptare. Además tengo que venir a devolverte tu carruaje.

- ¿Vendrás mañana?

- por supuesto… - Sasuke bajo del carruaje y Naruto le extendió la mano- fue un placer conocerte.

- si, para mi también fue un gusto… - respondió al saludo deseando que este no se fuera.

En cuanto Sasuke le soltó volvió a tomar las riendas de los caballos y echo a andar el carruaje alejándose de la vista y del pelinegro.

* * *

eso es todo por el momento.. de nuevo perdon por que el capitulo esta cortitu el siguiente si lo ago mas largo lo prometo..

Degen Reviews!!


	2. bachatero

Wolas!! hola otra vez por aquí presentadno el segundo capitulo de este fic con mucho gusto ya que nunca espere tener seis reviews en el primer episodio y eso si me dio mucho gusto.

bueno a continuacion quiero agradecer a las siguientes lectoras y responderles a sus dudas y comentarios...

Mireya Humbolt: bueno pues muchas gracias por tu comentario... espero y que si sea interesante para ti, espero y contar con tigo para los proximos capitulos.

saku-ann: ja ja muchas gracis me gusto tu comentario.. je je te diste cuenta de la verdad ja ja (si era muy obvio creo..) si el chiste es que sufra jaja sale muchas gracias por tu review

header: je je si es Sasunaru a pesar de todo lo que va a pasar ja ja que gusto que te aya agradado muchas gracias.

tsubasaangel: je je te tengo una gran noticia... si!! si va a ver lemon pero espero que no te moleste pero va a tardar un poco para que la historia lleve un poco de logica o algo así... je je y lo siento por ponerle una prometida pero me encanta poner opstaculos a los personajes principales (jaja soy mala) muchas gracias me encanto tu review

tsukino: muchas gracia por haber leido mi fic, me alegra que te aya gustado y bueno tratare de actualizar cada semana o maximo diez dia, la verdad la historia es corto (eso espero) muchisimas gracias espero que me acompañes en todos los capitulos.

nezumi: hola!! bueno aqui ando respondiendo tu duda, bueno veras esta historia es de epoca (me encantan esas historias) es por los años de 1870 de y tantos ya que es por la epoca de los primeros telefonos (creo que debi aclararlo, lo siento) y aun estaba la existencia de los carruajes, ademas me gusta este ultimo por que es muy elegante, espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario, si tienes otra duda con gusto te la contestare

Bueno muchas gracias a todas las maravillosas lectoras y espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

SOÑANDO CON TIGO

Capitulo dos Bachatero.

Sasuke se consideraba una persona plenamente feliz; tenia todo cuanto quería, era atractivo, adinerado, recibía amor y a veces también lo daba. Un hombre calculador, frio y compulsivo, serio, inteligente, misterioso y sobre todo impredecible hasta para el mismo. La noche anterior se había impresionado a si mismo por la manera en la que había actuado, tan impulsivamente a una recién nacida curiosidad; no lo había podido evitar, aquel chico tenia algo… algo que no lograba descifrar.

Se había levantado temprano con la esperanza de que el rubio apareciera otra vez frente a su vista, mostrándole aquella sonrisa…

Ordeno a toda su servidumbre que a la hora de la comida prepararán lo mejor que tenían; el por su parte se había arreglado causal pero elegante, un traje negro, chaleco y corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca que le daba un porte excepcional.

El teléfono timbro acudiendo al llamado una de sus sirvientas.

-Mi señor, Sasuke, le llama el señor Shikamaru… - este se levanto acudiendo hasta la estancia donde se encontraba aquel aparato que pocos en aquel entonces lograban conseguir.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Mm… si… según lo que investigue la señorita Hinata tiene un prometido, su padre arreglo ese matrimonio con un extranjero de una familia muy adinerada y de gran prestigio…

-¿tienes el nombre de su prometido?- interrumpió

-eh…mm… déjame ver…- se escucho desde el auricular un pasar de hojas de papel por unos segundos para después volver a oír aquella voz quejumbrosa.- m... si aquí la tengo… se llama Naruto Uzumaki el…-

En ese momento colgó el teléfono apretándolo aun en mano, Sakura había tenido razón, Naruto estaba ya comprometido… pero… ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿A caso era que? Sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea tratando de alejarlos de su mente, no era imposible, después de todo lo había visto por unos momentos…

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió entrando una chica con uniforme de mucama, recorrió las cortinas provocando que la luz del sol se filtrara por las ventanas y llegara hasta el rostro dormido de aquel rubio el cual aun se encontraba dormido; en cuanto estas tocaron su rostro comenzó a gemir protestando por aquella visita. La mucama sacudió al chico tratando de levantarlo.

-mi señor, Naruto… levántese o la señorita Tsunade se va a enojar…

-mm?? ¿Ya es hora?- abrió lentamente sus ojos aun perezoso- un rato mas…

-¡Oh no la señorita Tsunade!- grito la chica provocando que el chico se levantara de un tiro

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!

La chica comenzó a reír divertida.

-me engañaste Shizune… yo quería dormir un poco mas…

- si sigue así no tardara en llegar la señorita Tsunade por usted, esta muy enojada por lo que hizo ayer…

-¿Ayer? ¡Así! Ahora que lo recuerdo…

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama aun con pijamas y salió a toda prisa fuera de su habitación…

-¡Tenga cuidado!- se dejo oír la voz de la castaña a lo lejos pero este hizo caso omiso y continuo con su ruta.

Naruto no paro de correr hasta que llego a unas grandes puertas de madera tallada a mano, la abrió sin previo aviso encontrándose con el rostro de una mujer madura aparentemente entretenida con unos papeles que llevaba en mano.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así a mi oficina? – sentencio la mujer con enojo.

-mm… no te enojes… quería decirte que me invitaron a comer y pienso asistir…

-¿se podría saber con quien?

- ayer conocí a un chico muy raro en la fiesta, el dueño de los caballos que…

-que robaste ayer…- le interrumpió completando la frase.

-¡no! Que tome prestados…- dijo con dignidad- bueno como sea, me invito a comer, además tenia planeada devolverle sus caballos hoy…

- aja… y como se llama el chico?

-¿eh? Bueno pues se llama…- trato de recordar pero ningún nombre le venia a la mente, ahora que lo recordaba no le había preguntado su nombre…- pues no se lo pregunte… pero se donde vive... además seguro que el carruaje lleva el sello de la familia ¿no?

- Así es… pertenece a la familia Uchiha, pude darme cuenta hoy en la mañana…

- Entonces esta decidido… me arreglare para irnos…-dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

-Recuerda que hoy tenemos una cita con tu prometida, estará presente su padre así que quiero que te comportes como es debido…

-si esta bien… bueno me alistare…

Naruto salió a todo prisa para evitar aquella conversación, aquel matrimonio había sido arreglado sin consultárselo primero y eso evidentemente le había molestado, había visto a su prometida dos veces desde su llegada, no podía negar que era una chica muy linda y tierna solo que tenía un problema, la pobre chica era invalida por lo cual al verla decidió no desistirse al matrimonio y continuar con los planes que habían hecho para su vida aun que eso le costara la libertad.

Todo estaba listo y evidentemente el también solo faltaba su invitado de honor el cual esperaba ansiosamente. Los caballos se escucharon relinchar fuera de su casa deteniéndose en la entrada de su gran portón. Una de las sirvientas asistió al lugar abriéndole las puertas permitiéndole al carruaje entrar, salió de su casa dispuesto a ir a recibirlo. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a el su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera sorprendente, las puertas de este se abrieron bajando aquella figura que tanto deseaba ver.

-¡Hola! -Saludo este con una gran sonrisa bajando del carruaje.

Al igual que Sasuke, Naruto llevaba puesto un conjunto de blanco con negro, solo que este no llevaba puesto una corbata, simplemente los primores botones del cuello se encontraban desabrochados dejando ver una hermosa gargantilla con un dije que permanecía oculto bajo la camisa.

-Bueno días…- respondió este- ¿vienes acompañado?

-No, decidí venir solo… además mi tutora aun tiene trabajo que hacer, por eso vine solo si no estuviera a mi lado.- Sasuke rio- espero que no te moleste

- En lo absoluto…bien, pasa… que eres bienvenido.

-Muchas gracias…

Ambos entraron a la casa charlando en el camino hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde ambos tomaron asiento.

-Woo… que hermosa casa tienes, ¿Vives aquí solo?

-Por el momento si…

- Que genial, yo siempre quise vivir solo… pero en una casa mas chiquita ya que no sabría que hacer con tanto espacio…

-si sufro de ese problema, yo tampoco se que hacer con el… esta casa me fue heredada por mis padre antes de morir…

-Lo siento mucho…

- esta bien, supongo que ahora están en un lugar mas tranquilo que este.- Naruto sonrió, no podía creer que esa sonrisa causara tanto efecto en el.

-por cierto… no te pregunte tu nombre ayer.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke.

- mm… estoy seguro que escuche ese nombre en algún lugar…- dijo tratando de recordar.- pero realmente no le cuerdo con claridad….

- bueno espero que sean cosas buenas… ¿quieres comer ya?

- seria estupendo…

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y los platos comenzaron a servirse, Sasuke apenas y tocaba la comida por estar observándolo. Sintió una extraña necesidad dentro de el, la necesidad de saberlo todo acerca del rubio su pasado, su presente.

-¡Estuvo delicioso! Y estoy lleno, no puedo pedir nada mas… tengo que compensarte por esta invitación…

La servidumbre comenzó a recoger los platos sucios y todo aquello que sobrara en aquella estancia. Ambos se levantaron dejando que las mujeres hicieran su trabajo sin tener que estorbar.

-¿Una compensación?- dijo este intrigado dirigiéndole hacia los jardines

-así es… ¿Qué te gustaría?- en ese momento por la mente del pelinegro pasar una y mil cosas que quería pero siempre y cuando la recompensa fuera el rubio.

- No es necesario pero…- se detuvo, sin duda su jardín era enorme y en un parpadeo ya habían desaparecido de la vista de la servidumbre, Naruto también se detuvo a su compas mientras que el pelinegro se daba vuelta para encararlo y mirarlo a los ojos, no podía creer la inocencia que se reflejaba en el, podía apostar a que no sabia los efectos que causaba en el.

-¿Pasa algo? – dijo este intrigado al ver que no dejaba de mirarle.

No respondió y simplemente se acerco a el tomándolo por ambos hombros, Sasuke hizo que ambos cuerpos permanecieran a una distancia casi nula, el rostro del pelinegro se acerco mas al de Naruto, por su parte Naruto permaneció estático no comprendía bien lo que este estaba haciendo pero, al sentir como su mejilla era rosada suavemente por la de Sasuke se estremeció, aquel contacto fue tan extraño como el efecto que había provocado, podía sentir la suave respiración de Sasuke sobre su oreja la cual hizo que su corazón se agitara.

-lo que yo quiero es…

-Señor Sasuke…- una chica miembro de su servidumbre se acerco a ambos irrumpiendo al pelinegro.- hay una mujer que busca al señor Uzumaki

En ese momento Sasuke se separo del rubio volteando ambos a la dirección donde la sirvienta había surgido, el aludido apretó fuertemente el puño en ese momento deseando despedir a aquella mujer por haber irrumpido aquel momento.

-¿señor?- dijo Naruto arqueando la ceja.- aun soy muy joven…

- lo siento…- dijo esta sonrojada.

-¿Quién es?- la sirvienta miro a su jefe al escucharlo hablar.

-Me dijo que era la señorita Tsunade…

-¡Rayos! ¡Lo olvide! Lo siento Sasuke… tengo una cita con mis suegros así que no podre quedarme a seguir charlando…- dijo este con aparente prisa- pero ve mañana a las afueras de la ciudad ahí hay una cabaña llamada "la cabaña del sueño" te estaré esperando ahí al medio día para recompensarte… ¡espero y sea de tu agrado!

Sin más preámbulos salió a toda prisa sin esperar a que lo acompañaran a la salida.


	3. Ultimátum

Hola!! reportandome de nueva cuenta... espero y que les agrade este acapitulo... aun que lo bueno biene en el proximo.

quería agradecer a las siguientes personas y perdon por no contestar como se debe es que ando media apurada por que ya se acerca el examen de ingles T.T sip, y otros proyectos en la escuela y pase de rapido pero aun asi se los agradece.

Header

Inubina

tsubasaangel

xxKao-chanxx

muchas gracias y de nuevo perdon por no contestarles...

SOÑANDO CON TIGO:

Capitulo tres: Ultimátum.

No había podido dormir bien nuevamente, las pocas veces que había cerrado los ojos había soñado con el como la noche anterior. Ya lo había entendido se la había pasado pensando en eso todo el día y ahora lo comprendía perfectamente, lo quería a su lado… si era posible para siempre. Aquel ligero contacto en el jardín le había provocado unas inmensas ganas de poseerlo, de ser su dueño y cumplirle cualquier capricho con tal de que estuviera a su lado. Pero había un problema uno muy grande de nombre "matrimonio", no podía descartar la idea de que Naruto se encontraba comprometido pero ¿Qué podía hacer para impedirlo? No tenia idea pero sea como sea lo iba a conseguir.

Ya era la hora, había llegado media hora entes de lo acordado esperando ansioso la aparición del rubio, observo a su alrededor, ahora que lo recordaba nunca se había dignado a caminar por aquella zona me nos solo y montado en un caballo, a simple vista se podía ver que el lugar era habituada por gente de clase media debido a las falladas de las casas.

-¡Sasuke!-

Naruto se acerco a el montado en un caballo, mostrando esa lustre sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba, este se acerco a el.

-lamento llegar tarde- se excusó el rubio- ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-no, al igual que tu acaba de llegar…

-perfecto… ahora sígueme, te llevare a un lugar que te va a gustar.

Sasuke asintió siguiendo a Naruto quien ya comenzaba a moverse.

-lamento haberme ido tan rápido de tu casa…- dijo Naruto en cuanto Sasuke le había alcanzado- realmente quería quedarme mas tiempo con tigo…

- ¿querías quedarte mas tiempo con migo?- dijo este impresionado haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran levemente rojas.

- si, cuando llegue a aquí no pude hacer amistad con nadie y, cuando te vi ese día en la fiesta… cuando charlamos… me sentí tan bien…

- yo sentí exactamente lo mismo cuando te vi… me sentí bien… muy bien- Naruto simplemente sonrió.- mira, ya llegamos.

Sasuke no se había dado cuanta hasta ese momento de donde estaba, aquel lugar estaba prácticamente solo, rodeado de arboles y, casi escondida se encontraba una sencilla pero hermosa cabaña a la cual en un costado corría un pequeño arrollo.

-este lugar…- dijo observado cada detalle a su alrededor- nunca lo había visto…

- cuando llegue a la ciudad quise inspeccionar… fue entonces que encontré este lugar,- los caballos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de aquella cabaña- fue entonces que encontré este lugar… estaba muy abandonado, busque como loco al dueño y lo convencí de que me la vendiera.

Ambos bajaron de los caballos amarrándolos a unos arboles. Naruto abrió la cerradura dejando pasar a Sasuke.

-la arregle un poco…

-¿tu solo?

- si, nadie mas que tu y quien me la vendió sabe que esto me pertenece…

- es muy acogedor… me agrada- sonrió Sasuke- Entonces nadie mas lo sabe… ¿acaso no quieres que nadie se entere?

- no se si seria conveniente… no le digas a nadie de esto, por favor.

- cuenta con migo, no tengo el menor interés en revelarlo…

- ¿quieres tomar agua?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza- bien ahora vuelvo…

Sasuke se recostó en uno de los asientos del lugar mientras que Naruto se dirigía a una pequeña cocina sirviéndose agua de una jarra. Cuando este termino se dirigió hacia el.

-ven, te traje aquí para divertirnos…

-¿divertirnos?- arqueo una ceja intrigada.

- vamos a mojarnos un poco… ¿Qué te parece?

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a quitarse sus ropas empezando por su chaleco para después quitarse su camisa sin darse cuenta la manera en que Sasuke le miraba.

-¿no quieres ir? – hablo Naruto mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

- no tengo ropa de repuesto…

- no hay problema con eso… aquí tengo algo, si no te apures empezare sin ti.

Sasuke al igual que Naruto comenzó a desvestirse, pero este lo hacia lentamente y doblando cada prenda que se quitaba.

-¿ya estas listo?

Pregunto Naruto el cual se encontraba solo con ropa interior como único protector a su desnudes, Sasuke le miro de pies a cabeza, no podía creer que aquel chico fuera tan perfecto, lo cual hizo sonreí inconscientemente al pelinegro.

-¿pasa algo?

-no es nada, solo que… cada vez me sorprendo mas…

-¿te sorprendes? ¿De que?

- cada vez que te veo… - volvió a sonreír pero esta vez más abiertamente – puedo ver que eres más perfecto de lo que yo creía…

-¿perfecto? – Dijo este sonrojado- je, je pero que tonterías dices… ¿yo?- rio nervioso- no lo creo…

El pelinegro había terminado ya quedando en las mismas condiciones que el rubio, acomodo su ropa cuidadosamente en el sofá para acto seguido acercarse a Naruto.

-por su puesto que lo eres…- sonrió tomándole del mentón haciendo que ambas miradas se cruzaran - para mi, eres perfecto…

Naruto le miro de hito a hito, aquellos ojos eran tan profundos que le hizo ponerse nervioso, sus mejillas se tornaron aun más rojas de la que estaba. Ahora que analizaba la situación Sasuke se encontraba muy cercas de el, ninguna persona había estado tan cercas de el por tanto tiempo.

-¡Va… vamos a fuera, si no se nos va a acabar el tiempo!- Naruto se aparto de Sasuke aun nervioso caminando hacia la salida.

Sasuke siguió su paso dirigiendo a ese hermoso arrollo, preguntándose por que no lo había visto antes, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí consideraba que conocía toda la ciudad, mas sin embargo no había visto nunca un arrollo tan hermoso como ese y mucho menos la casa que Naruto había encontrado.

-¡Ven! ¡No muy lejos esta una cascada, es muy hermosa!

Cuando ambos llegaron a aquel lugar Naruto se sumergió en el agua apenas y habían llegado. Sasuke se sumergió con más delicadeza, le extraño que el agua no se encontrara fría, si no todo lo contrario, era tibia y refrescante.

-¡ven acércate!

Aquel lago en el lugar donde estaba no era muy profunda mas sin embargo el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto si lo era por lo cual hizo un gesto de duda provocando que este se acercara a el.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada?

- no es eso…- dijo avergonzado- lo que pasa es que… yo… yo no se nadar…

-¡¿Qué?!Es en serio?

- ¡por supuesto que hablo en serio!- dijo aun más avergonzado. Naruto sonrió.

- esta bien… yo te ayudare- se señalo con su dedo pulgar- soy muy bueno para nadar. Primero… mm… ¿sabes aguantar la respiración bajo el agua?

- eso creo…

- quiero que lo intentes- este asintió y hundió su cabeza bajo el agua por casi un minuto- ¡Wo! Eres muy bueno, yo no puedo aguantar tanto… ¡te felicito! Bueno ahora… mm….

- ¿realmente puedes enseñarme a nadar?- dijo este dudoso al ver el gran esfuerzo que este hacia al recordar las instrucciones

- mm... Tengo que recordar… te dije que te ayudaría y te ayudare…

- realmente no me molesta mucho el hecho de no saber nadar.

- pero… yo realmente quería ayudarte en algo…

Su rostro hizo un deje de tristeza haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke latiera de manera rápida, aquella mirada era tan hermosa que hizo un mar de sensaciones dentro de el. Tomo el rostro del rubio con las dos manos, su piel era tan cálida que deseo tenerlo para el.

-No te preocupes… que aun hay algo en lo que puedes ayudar.

- eso me alegra oírlo…- sonrió.

Toda aquella tarde se la habían pasado juntos, a pesar de las insistencias de Sasuke Naruto se había aferrado a enseñarle a nadar y aun que al principio no había salido bien al final había logrado un gran avance. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, las hermosas nubes comenzaban a pintarse de negro avisando la llegada de la lluvia.

-parece que va a llover… - anuncio Sasuke mirando hacia el cielo.

- si, tienes razón, será mejor entrar a la cabaña.

Ambos salieron del agua caminando en dirección a la cabaña. Al entrar Naruto le ofreció una toalla y ropa mas cómoda, ambos secaron su cuerpo y se cambiaron. Naruto miro hacia la pequeña ventana observando como los rayos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

-parece que no vamos a poder irnos en un buen rato… ¿tenias algo que hacer?

-en lo absoluto.

- que bueno, me sentiría culpable si fuera lo contrario…

-¿y tu no tienes asuntos pendientes? – le interrumpió

- no lo creo, los únicos compromisos que tengo desde que llegue es mi prometida y nada mas que eso…- dijo sin despegar la mirada de aquel cielo nublado.

- Hm… - gruño- no se te ve muy contento por ello.

- esta bien, realmente no me importa casarme con ella, a decir verdad es una chica muy linda solo que… nunca espere casarme tan rápido…

- ¿y tu la quieres?

- estoy seguro que la querré… ¿tienes hambre? Estoy seguro que hay algo en aquella pequeña cocina…- camino hacia ella evidentemente evadiendo aquella charla que el mismo había empezado sin quererlo.

-¿Y cuando te casaras?

- en dos meses… Solo hay pan, ¿te apetece?

- estoy bien, no tengo hambre…

Dos meses, eso era muy poquito tiempo nunca pensó que la boda se llevaría acabo tan pronto pero, aun así no era tan tarde como el pensaba. La lluvia comenzó a caer poco a poco aumentando su velocidad.

-ya es muy tarde como para irnos, además aun esta lloviendo solo hay una cama ¿quieres compartirla? Es lo suficientemente grande así que cabemos los dos…

-¿ya tienes sueño?

-¿Tu no?

Ahora que lo pensaba aun no había podido dormir bien desde que se había encontrado con Naruto en aquella fiesta. Por lo cual ambos caminaron hacia el único cuarto de aquel lugar, Naruto fue el primero en acostarse y caer rotundamente.

Sasuke tapo su cuerpo compartiendo la misma sabana con Naruto, miro el rostro del chico el cual se encontraba balbuceando. Aquel día le había dado mas de una indirecta y este no había logrado enterarse de lo que sentía por el.

Se acerco aun mas al cuerpo de Naruto sin importarle que este se despertara, tomo su rostro con la misma delicadeza que siempre acercándose a su rostro, podía sentir la suave respiración del chico sobre su boca, quería probarlos, quería saber que se sentía ser su dueño y disfrutarlo pero ¿y si algo salía mal? Todo se iría hacia abajo.

Naruto se movió un poco acercándose inconscientemente mas a el, este hundió su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro y colocando una de sus pernas entre la entrepierna de este para después abrazarlo como si de un muñeco se tratase.

-Naruto…- le susurro Sasuke en la oreja.

-Hm…?- gimió este como respuesta aun dormido.

- quiero que seas mío, solo para mi… ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

- mm… - volvió a gemir inconsciente de las palabras que este le decía.

Sasuke sonrió para después poder retomar su sueño, esta vez esperando poder dormir con más libertad y tener un sueño completo. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras sentía con reconfortadle satisfacción el cuerpo de Naruto apegándose al de el.


	4. Quiero estar con tigo

Hola!!

este... perdon por la tardanza je je anba media acupadilla, je je epro ya ando de vacaciones y voy a tener mas chansa de trabajar mujajaj sip.. descansare por fin de la escuela je je

Reviews

phoenix: Hola!! ja ja me encanto tu comentario.. je je muchas concluciones je je muchas gracias por pasar, si el Sasuke de mi historia es un poco mas tierno.. je je (por el momento muajaja) gracias!!

paulina: je je respecto a tu pregunta, no te preocupes, Hinata no es mala ni nada por el estilo, aun no sale pero aqui en la historia sigue siendo la tierna Hinata que todos queremos.. ja ja y gracias por tus deseos y perdon por tardar.

Inubina: gracia spor tu comentario y tus animos.. etto.. perdon por tardarme XD es que andaba media apuradilla.. je je espro y que te siga gustando que aun tengo algunas sorpresas para ustedes.

sayukira: je je creo que si me tarde.. XD y otra vez lo hize... rayos.. espero y que no se me haga costumbre Xd muchas gracias por seguir por aqui no sabes cuanto me alegra.

JAluka: je je gracias por tus saludos je je gracias por tu comentario me alago je je (solo espero y que no se me suban los humos XD) je je ami tambien me gusta esta pareja aun que no la veo mucho XD bueno un saludo enorme y gracias por pasarte..

Comienza el capitulo..

SOÑANDO CON TIGO

Capitulo cuatro:

Quiero estar con tigo.

Abrió los ojos suevamente, pero con pereza, aquel sueño que había tenido había sido casi como si lo hubiese vivido. Sintió como una suave respiración rosaba su labios cuando hubo recuperado el sentido, abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver la poco distancia que había entre el y su compañero de cuarto, el cual aun no se encontraba dormido, ¿acaso su sueño no había sido eso y realmente le había besado?

Se levanto cuidadosamente tratando de no despertarlo, su rostro se ruborizo al pensar en aquel beso preguntándose si realmente se lo había dado. Salió del cuarto entrando directamente al baño para mojarse el rostro en un intento inútil de borrar aquellas tonalidades de rojas en su rostro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente dando se cuenta que el rubio no se encontraba al lado suyo, se levanto observando que la puerta se encontraba abierta, se levanto decepcionado. Había pensado que el rubio se levantaría mas tarde que el y podría verlo despertar, pero al parecer su fantasía no se pudo realizar.

Se levanta de la cama y salió del cuarto, su cabello estaba desacomodando dándole un aspecto muy inusual al acostumbrado pero que hacia lucir bastante bien. Escucho la llave del baño tirarse como si la hubieran dejado abierta, aunque le sorprendió que en ese lugar hubiera tuberías se acerco encontrándose con la cara empapada de Naruto viendo hacia la nada.

-No pensé que te levantarías tan temprano…- Naruto al oír su voz se altero mirándolo a ver ruborizado- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sa… Sasuke… esto… lo siento te desperté…

- no te preocupes, no fuiste tu… pero, estas rojo ¿No tienes fiebre? Tal vez ayer te paso algo por estar tanto rato en el agua…- le toco la frente.

- estoy bien… - se alejo de el con discreción- solo tengo calor.

- ¿seguro que solo es eso?

- si… ya es tarde, seguro y tienes prisa… ¿quieres desayunar? Aun queda pan que…- Naruto hablaba demasiado aprisa que era un poco difícil descifrar lo que este decía-

-Lo que sea está bien, Naruto- le interrumpió

Naruto sonrió con timidez saliendo del cuarto de baño a toda prisa esquivando las miradas del pelinegro. Sin duda Sasuke pudo notar el extraño comportamiento que este tenía pero… ¿Por qué? Naruto hurgo entre la pequeña cocina tratando de sacar algún alimento, los cuales había muy pocos.

-Te ayudo…

-¡No!- dijo rápidamente- yo me encargare de todo, recuerda que tú eres mi invitado…

-esta bien…- se sentó en una silla de madera observándolo desde la estancia.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el rubio encontrara comida y la pusiera en la mesa, ambos comenzaron a comer, pero Naruto lo hacia mas lentamente y observando como el pelinegro injería su comida, Sasuke alzó la mirada chocando con los hermosos ojos azules de su acompañante, sin duda el chico se estaba comportando de una manera extraña.

Ambas miradas permanecieron así por unos segundos, hasta que Naruto la desvió para acto seguido, empezar a comer de una manera acelerada.

-No deberías de comer tan rápido o te vas a atragantar…

Naruto trago la comida con dificultad para después tomarse un baso de leche rápidamente provocando que una fina gota de esta le acariciara sus labios. Sasuke sonrió y se acerco un poco mas tomando una pequeña servilleta que tenia a la mano limpiando aquella imperfección que le hubiera gustado limpiar con su propia boca.

-Así esta mejor…- sonrió este.

-mu… muchas gracias…

- no es nada…

Con aquel simple gesto hizo que el corazón de Sasuke palpitara de una manera acelerada y su cuerpo se estremeciera pidiendo casi a gritos tenerlo junto a el. ¿Por qué se le hacia tan difícil estar a su lado? No sabía cuanto mas iba a poder soportar estar a su lado y no rosar ni siquiera sus labios.

-y…dormiste bien?- hablo Naruto trayendo al chico a la realidad

- por supuesto, soñé bastante bien…- sonrió con ironía al recordar su sueño donde de nueva cuenta el protagonista era el rubio.- ¿y tu? – al hacer esa pregunta puedo notar como las mejillas del chico se decoloraban de rojo poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

-si... si, por supuesto…

-¿puedo saber que soñaste?

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, un silencio que pareció ser una eternidad para Naruto a pesar de que este duro solamente trece segundos.

-yo… yo ya no lo recuerdo.- se levanto- será mejor que nos preparemos para partir…

Naruto camino hacia el cuarto sin entender que le pasaba, aquello no era bueno… ahora comprendía por que no era tan bueno estar con una persona mucho tiempo y menos cuando 

se esta comprometido. Camino hacia el cuarto para tender la cama que se encontraba algo desaliñada, Sasuke lo siguió pero al parecer el rubio no se percato de ello.

-¿Te ayudo?- tomo un el otro extremo de la cama y comenzó a imitar casi perfectamente los mismo movimientos de Naruto, cuando terminaron Naruto se volvió a echar a la cama fingiendo estar cansado.-

- sabes…- hablo en voz baja- no quiero irme aun de aquí pero… - Sasuke se sentó al lado de el.

- no tenemos por que irnos aun…- le interrumpió Sasuke- a mi me gusta estar con tigo…

- a mi también me gusta estar con tigo pero…- en ese momento Sasuke giro su cuerpo y se subió aun mas a la cama para quedar frente a frente del chico quedando casi en sima del aludido, sus cabellos se mecían suavemente en el aire quedando justamente en frente de su rostro.

- entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? A mi no me importaría desperdiciar mi tiempo así…

Naruto no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, se encontraba en una posición no convencional y que le empezaba a poner nervioso, trago saliva para hablar pero estas no salían de su boca y mucho menos se le ocurría algo que decir. Sasuke continuo mirándole de hito a hito esperando alguna reacción positiva para el.

-pero…- dijo con un tono de melancolía- quizás tienes que ver a tu dichosa prometida ¿verdad?

Naruto pudo notar como el tono de voz de Sasuke cambio drásticamente ante aquella oración ignorando completamente el porque. El pelinegro se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto dejando a un atónito Naruto recostado en la cama.

Paso una hora y Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra aun, ya era hora de partir, los caballos ya estaban listos, lo único que faltaba eran los jinetes. Naruto suspiro fuertemente y cerró la puerta poniéndole cerrojo en seguida protegiéndola de cualquier forastero.

-Naruto… - el aludido alzo la mirada hacia el frente donde Sasuke ya se encontraba montado en su caballo- quería disculparme…

- no te preocupes, no es nada grave…- intervino rápidamente subiendo a su caballo- será mejor que nos demos prisa…

Tomo las riendas del caballo y lo hizo andar, se sentía extraño, estar junto a el… era impresionante lo que hacia una noche, lo mucho que había cambiado una persona. Sasuke trato de alcanzarlo hasta quedar casi al lado de el.

-Necesito hablar con tigo luego…- sentencio Sasuke.

- ¿hablar? ¿Sobre que?

- sobre algo muy importante para mi…

- esta bien… puedes contar con migo…

-¡ey Naruto!

Aquello atrajo la atención de ambos chicos, a lo lejos un chico se acerco a ellos montado en su caballo, Naruto sonrió ampliamente al reconocer el rostro de este.

-¡Kiba! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- bueno oí que te casarías y decidí visitarte antes de la boda.

- que grata sorpresa. – miro a Sasuke- Sasuke, te presentare a Kiba, es un amigo mío, vivía en mi ciudad antes de mudarme.

- es un placer… - dijo Sasuke.

-Kiba, Sasuke es el primer amigo que hago aquí, es una persona muy agradable…- Kiba sonrió ampliamente a Sasuke y levanto su pulgar con aprobación.

-Todos los amigos de Naruto son amigos míos. Es un placer. Ey Naruto,- dijo mas animado- por que no nos invitas a comer a tu casa, he estado viajando y cuando llegue a tu casa no estabas y decidí salir a buscarte.

- Seria un placer, así podríamos charlar sobre algunas cosas… ¿vienes Sasuke?

- creo que me abstendré a esa invitación, quiero hacer algo antes… pero si no te importa quisiera pasar en la noche a tu casa.

- esta bien, te estaré esperando.

Sasuke ordeno a su caballo seguir adelante separándose de aquel par, aun no le agrado nada la idea de separarse de Naruto tenia que preparar todo para aquella noche, no sabia como había podido soportar su compañía, cada segundo que pasaba aquel sentimiento se hacia mas grande por cada segundo que pasaba a su lado y no podía retenerlo mas.

¿Qué es lo que tenía el que lo hacia actuar así? ¿Por qué había tenido que fijar su vista en la una persona equivocada?

Llego a su casa donde su servidumbre le recibía con su usual respeto, ordeno a que le prepararan el baño y se fue directamente a su cuarto a recostarse, estaba cansado y aquella noche había soñado con un beso, pero este se había sentido tan real que le hizo dudar; sonrió era imposible que sucediera eso, aunque que mas hubiera deseado en esos momentos. Aquella noche iba a arriesgar mucho y no sabia si estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo.

Las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido, y Kiba había partido en aquel momento hacia sus aposentos, aquella tarde había charlado todo el tiempo con el sobre el tiempo que llevaban sin verse y todo lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso. Kiba había sido como un hermano para Naruto desde su niñez y se podría decir que fue un primer amigo.

Miro el reloj, ya era tarde y no sabía a que hora Sasuke iría a visitarle, algo que le ponía aun mas nervioso, subió a su cuarto esperando ahí a que le llamaran; estaba seguro que algo le estaba pasando, algo que no le incomodaba, al contrario se sentía mejor, se sentía bien y en paz… se sentía contento, algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo.

Una de sus empleadas toco a la puerta obligando a Naruto a levantarse de la cama para acudir al llamado.

-El joven Sasuke Uchiha esta en el recibidor esperándole.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya esta aquí? – salió del cuarto a toda prisa prácticamente corriendo hasta la sala de estar, cuando entro fue recibido por la sonrisa amable del pelinegro.- lo siento, te hice esperar.

- no te preocupes, acabo de llegar.

- Me alegra saber eso…- suspiro el chico.- te ofrezco algo de comer.

- No por el momento. Lo que deseo es salir un momento… ¿Me acompañas?-

- por supuesto.

Sasuke se levanto del asiento donde se encontraba, caminando hasta Naruto para acto seguido salir de aquella enorme casa. Naruto ordeno que se le preparara un caballo y una vez listo partieron siguiendo las indicaciones de Sasuke.

-¿y a donde vamos?

- es sorpresa, No eres el único que conoce lugar hermosos en esta ciudad…- sonrió.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa presa de la curiosidad. Se adentraron a un pequeño bosque donde casi al entrar Sasuke se detuvo y bajo del caballo, Naruto hizo lo mismo y ambos amarraron los caballos en uno de los arboles que se encontraban en e lugar.

-Sígueme…

Naruto obedeció adentrándose aun mas en aquella oscuridad, giraba a todos lado motivo por el cual no se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había detenido provocando que chocara con el.

-Lo siento creo que…- Sasuke puso su dedo en los labios de este y sonrió.

- no hagas ruido por esta ocasión y mira…- señalo con su dedo índice hacia el frente. Naruto observo aquello, era un hermoso espectáculo de luciérnagas en un espacio plano y solo, como si lo hubieran hecho solo para ellas.

-Es hermoso….- exclamo.

- si, lo es… solo por estas fechas se puede ver este espectáculo tan hermoso…

Naruto continuo observando maravillado aquella escena mas que perfecta y Sasuke simplemente lo miraba a el contemplando aquella hermosa cara que mostraba un singular brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes por que te traje aquí?- Naruto le miro dejando de ver aquel espectáculo.

Naruto sospechaba que era para ver aquel hermoso espectáculo mas sin embargo no dijo nada y simplemente se limito a negar con la cabeza sin emitir ni un solo ruido. Sasuke camino aun mas hacia el quedando frente a frente.

-Por que ya no aguanto mas…- tomo su rostro entre sus manos, Naruto le miro de hito a hito sin comprender absolutamente nada.

- ¿de… de que hablas? – dijo este nervioso.

- nunca me había pasado esto… y por eso no se como contenerlo.- se acerco aun mas a el apegando un poco mas su cuerpo al del rubio, mientras que este aun permanecía paralizado sin poder ni siquiera parpadear.- ahora lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado…

Aquello último lo dijo casi en un suspiro mientras su rostro se acerca peligrosamente al del rubio. Naruto podía sentir la respiración de este sobre sus labios, cada vez se hacia mas y mas corta aquella distancia hasta que por fin, sus labios se sellaron.

je je y aqui se acaba el capitulo muajajja

gracias por leer...m... tratere de actualizar el sabado o el lunes para que no se desesperen jeje

hasta la proxima


	5. Una sola oportunidad

Hola!! bueno ya aqui reportandome de nueva cuenta je je

quiero pedir una disculpa jeje, se que dije que actualizaria el sabado o el lunes pero no tube oportunidad ese dia jeje (es que tube visitas) ademas que gracias a esa visita se me ocurrio otro fic o/o (je je no tengo remedio) tambien es de SasuNaru je je que espero publicar en cuanto lo termine y termine este jeje.

ReViews

Inubia: Hola!! que gusto volver a tenerte por aqui je je bueno este episodio esta mas corto que el otro pero espero y que te guste, muchas gracias por seguir aqui (para mi es un gran apoyo T.T) jeje hasta la vista y de verdad espero y que te guste este capitulo.

SOÑANDO CON TIGO

Capitulo cinco: Una sola oportunidad

.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo, Sasuke? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Y por que no estaba haciendo nada al respecto por separarse de su lado? Todas aquellas preguntas comenzó a hacerse una y otra vez mientras aquel fino contacto aun seguía, podía sentir aquella sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo, aquel movimiento tan delicado sobre sus labios que le confundían a cada segundo. No supo en que momento comenzó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella sensación respondiendo inconsciente a aquel beso que parecía durar mucho pero que apenas llevaba unos cuentos segundos.

Sasuke muy a su pesar se separo de él debido a la falta de aire, disfrutando cada milímetro de sus labios antes de separarse por completo contemplando así el rostro del rubio el cual se encontraba sonrojado y un poco agitado. Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos ojos penetrantes que no dejaban de mirarle, este como pudo esquivo aquella fugas mirada.

-Naruto, quiero que te des cuenta de lo que yo realmente siento…- Tomo su mentón obligándolo a mirarlo- quiero que comprendas todo lo que me haces sentir… sentí cuando me respondiste y por eso…

- ¡Para!- le interrumpió soltándose de sus manos y separándose unos cuantos pasos de el- no se por que lo hice… - bajo su mirada al suelo- yo… yo no puedo hacer esto… no debo, ¡no esta bien!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?

- No es eso… si no que no debo sentir esto… no me hagas sentirlo… - Sasuke frunció el seño y cerro su puño impotente.

- Quiero estar a tu lado…- se acerco aun mas a el provocando que este retrocediera hasta topar con un árbol, fue ahí donde le encerró con sus manos sin dejarle escapatoria- ya lo he decidido y no quiero cambiar de opinión por nada en el mundo… por favor, te lo suplico dame una oportunidad…

- entiende yo… aun que lo desee no puedo hacer eso…

- ¡Solo una!- le tomo nuevamente del mentón acercándolo a su rostro atrapándolo con su mirada- solo te pido una oportunidad de estar con tigo…

Nuevamente volvió a sentir aquellos cálidos labios sobre los suyos moviéndose como si fuera dueño de el, Naruto coloco sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro en un intento inútil de separarse de el, pero nuevamente pereció en el regazo de Sasuke.

-Te lo suplico…- dijo este nuevamente cuando se separaron.

-Quiero irme ya…-dijo débilmente separándose de el.- Tengo algo que hacer mañana.

-Prométeme que lo pensaras.- Este no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar hasta los caballos seguido de Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron ninguno de los dos dijo nada y prepararon los caballos para montar sobre estos.

-Sabes…- dijo al fin Naruto- me gusto mucho el espectáculo de luciérnagas- subió al caballo al igual que Sasuke- me gustaría venir nuevamente a ver esa hermosa danza.

- en dos noches volverán a bailar.

Los caballos comenzaron su viaje, siendo guiados por sus jinetes de vuelta a sus hogares. Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en todo el camino poniendo a Sasuke nervioso, ¿acaso lo había perdido? No, no quería eso, sentía una gran necesidad de estar a su lado y ahora que había probado sus labios no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. El caballo de Naruto se detuvo llamando la atención de Sasuke el cual se detuvo al lado suyo.

-en dos noches ¿verdad?- Sasuke arqueo una ceja ignorando lo que este quería decirlo- me dijiste que en dos noches volverían a bailar.

-así es…

- en dos noches te daré mi respuesta… ya que estaré muy ocupado y no creo poder verte hasta entonces.

- esperare lo que sea necesario.

- entonces nos vemos a la misma hora ahí.- Sasuke asintió- hasta luego.

Naruto guio a su caballo en la dirección contraria a la de Sasuke. Dos noches era poco tiempo mas sin embargo no sabía con exactitud si podría aguantar tanto tiempo, pero ya era un avance y eso estaba bien.

El cielo se fue iluminando dando vida y color, haciendo que aquellas hermosas estrellas fueran ocultándose. Aquella noche no había dormido, no entendía por que había dudado, lo mas sensato era que le hubiera dicho que no ya que aun permanecía atado a Hinata.

-Joven Naruto…- llamaron a la puerta trayéndolo a la realidad-

-¿Qué sucede?

- vine a recordarle que a las diez tenemos una comida con la familia de su prometida.

-si…- dijo sin ganas- en seguida me alisto.

La mujer se retiro, a pesar de aquello el no se movió ni un milímetro para comenzar a alistarse, continuo recostado en la cama mirando el techo como si este le diera una solución a su problema.

Sasuke comenzó a arreglarse, aquel día tendría una reunión con uno de sus socios y estaba casi obligado a asistir, además era una junta que dependía de los negocios. Subió a su carruaje y espero, casi al instante el jinete dio riendas al caballo guiándolo por la dirección adecuada. En cuanto este llego el jinete posiciono el carruaje en la entrada donde este bajo, después de eso el carruaje se retiro.

Sasuke entro a un gran edificio donde uno de los sirvientes le entrego una carpeta de la lista de todos lo que asistirían a la reunión y que es lo que se trataría, por lo general este nunca prestaba atención a esas listas, pero aquel día era diferente iba a hacer diferente para el; mientras caminaba a la sala de juntas leyó aquel papel deteniéndose en un nombre "Neji Hyuuga" ese apellido le sonaba, se para en seco en ese momento al recordar, aquel apellido le pertenecía a la prometida de Naruto, era muy probable que aquel chico tenga que ver con aquel matrimonio.

Entro a la sala de juntas donde se encontraba una gran mesa rectangular en la cual ya se encontraban varias personas sentadas esperando y charlando, tomo su lugar usual y espero a que los demás llegaran.

-¡Sasuke! Vaya sorpresa…- este giro su mirada a aquel al que le hablaba.-

- A...eres tu… Lee

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- dijo el chico de los ojos grandes y se sentó al lado suyo- ¿ya lo sabes?

-¿de que hablas?- arqueo una ceja confundido.

- hoy vendrá alguien nuevo a la junta.

- note el nombre de Neji Hyuuga en la lista…

- No hablo de el, prácticamente esa familia siempre asiste a la junta solo que ahora vendrá otro representante…- Sasuke miro de nuevo la lista.

- No veo otro nombre que no reconozca…

- bueno es que el no esta en la lista… va a hacer presentado este día ente la sociedad.

- Así que tendremos otro a la lista…- dijo sin interés- vaya novedad, cada mes se integra uno al tiempo en que sale otro… es como una cadena viciosa que no parece tener fin.

- je, je tienes razón… pero aun así… me intriga pensar en quien podría unirse ya que este lugar es muy pequeño.

Fueron llegando las ultimas personas y después de un momento las puertas de aquella sala se cerraron sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta y fue entonces cuando comenzó la junta sobre negocios y los problemas que pasaba la ciudad, política y otras citaciones que creía que eran urgentes de hablar.

-Bueno…- hablo uno de los hombres el cual ya se veían en su rostro que los años habían pasado sobre el- creo que antes de empezar con las malas noticias creo que debemos de dar la ultima buena de este día… pasa Neji Hyuuga

Hasta ese momento Sasuke había estado perdido en sus cosas ignorando las demás situaciones de menor importancia, pero por simple curiosidad este alzo la mirada para ver a aquel al que le habían hablado el cual estaba en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa de la mesa, el joven se levanto y sonrió con simpatía.

-Señores, he de anunciar que mi adorable prima Hinata Hyuuga va a contraer matrimonio en dos meses con este joven…- señalo a su izquierda- Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke se paralizo, ¿en que momento había llegado y por que no se había percatado de su presencia? Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado encontrarlo en aquel lugar, Naruto se levanto por petición de Neji y saludo cordialmente a todo mundo con un timbre de nerviosismo, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Sasuke.

-Y por supuesto, todos los presentes estarán invitados a la celebración…

- Te felicito muchacho…- dijo un hombre viejo al lado de el quien se levanto a darle una palmada en la espalda a Naruto.- eres un chico muy afortunado…

-Muchas gracias, señor…-

- también he de informarles que a partir de su matrimonio el será integrado a las reuniones…

- ¿y ya tienen fecha para la boda muchacho? – hablo de nuevo aquel viejo.

El corazón de Sasuke latió rápidamente al punto de que sentía que este se le saldría de su cuerpo, sus manos formaron un puño en un intento desesperado por guardar la calma.

-Sobre la fecha…- hablo de nuevo Neji- la estaremos tratando estos dos días…

Dos días… era el lapso de tiempo que se habían establecido para verse de nuevo, ahora sabia que es lo que este iba a estar haciendo en todo el tiempo en el que no se iban a ver; frunció el seño, en esos momentos deseo levantarse y llevarse a Naruto fuera de aquel lugar pero, no podía hacerlo… tenia que controlarse.

-Bueno…- Hablo Sasuke atrayendo la atención de los presentes y mas la de Naruto quien hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su presencia- estaremos ansiosos de saber cuando será la fecha estimada para la boda…

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de recelo a Naruto quien trato de esquivarla.

-Le felicito, Naruto Uzumaki…

- Muchas gracias…- hablo Neji- esperamos que también pueda brindarnos de su presencia en la ceremonia.

- cuenta con eso…

- Le dejo continuar con la junta…- miro al hombre que previamente le había cedido la palabra- muchas gracias.

- No es nada, felicita a tu tierna Prima de mi parte.

- será todo un placer.

Tanto Neji como Naruto tomaron asiento y la junta volvió a tomar su ruta acostumbrada, pero aun así Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de en sima a Naruto, y este ultimo pudo notarlo. La junta acabo después de una hora y media después del anuncio del nuevo miembro; las personas se levantaron cuando ya por fin se dio el último aviso, algunas de estas se acercaron a Naruto y le dieron una palmada o un abrazo felicitándolo por aquel matrimonio y asiendo un hecho su asistencia a la ceremonia.

-En seguida vuelvo…- dijo Neji mientras este aun continuaba recibiendo felicitaciones.

-esta bien, yo te espero…- sonrió.

Sasuke al ver que Neji se apartaba del lado del rubio se levanto, dirigiéndose al chico, en aquella habitación solo quedaban muy poca gente, el ultimo individuo de la lista felicito a Naruto abriéndole así paso a Sasuke.

-Vaya, pensé que estarías muy ocupado…- hablo Sasuke con firmeza y con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz-

-Lo estoy…

- si, eso veo… estarán presentándote estos dos días como el futuro esposo de Hinata Hyuuga por toda la ciudad… así, casi lo olvido también estarás planeando con tu futura esposa que día se consumara su amor ¿cierto?

- No me gusta como me estas hablando, Sasuke…- se defendió este.

- a mi no me gusta que me engañen…

- No recuerdo haberte engañado…-le interrumpió- ya lo sabias ¿no? Mi matrimonio es un hecho y estabas conciente de ello.

- si…tienes razón, pero pensé que…

- ¿pensaste que renunciaría a mi prometida por ti? Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso…

- No me quedare con lo brazos cruzados ante esto, Naruto…-

-¿Sucede algo, caballeros? – dijo Neji acercándose a la pareja, para su fortuna este no había alcanzo a escuchar su conversación ni el ultimo guion de esta.

-El joven Sasuke solo me estaba felicitando…

- ya veo… nos encantaría seguir conversando pero aun tenemos asuntos que tratar, discúlpenos.

- adiós Sasuke…- dijo Naruto.

El aludido no dijo ni una sola palabra por temor a decir algo que no debía delante de la poca gente que estaba en el lugar y simplemente se limito a observar como aquel par salía de la sala de juntas. A pesar de lo que había pasado aquel día no iba desistir, de eso estaba seguro… Naruto no seria de nadie más, solo de él. Eso era un hecho pera él.

Continuara...

jeje

hola!! ¿que tal les parecio este capitulo?? bueno espero y que les este gustando cualquier duda, suegrencia pueden decirme con toda libertad,...

así algo importante, quizas me tarde en la proxima entrega.. espero y no tardar tanto como imagino pero de algo si estoy segira de este mes no pasa je je

nos vemos!!

y gracias po leer

atte: Eali


	6. No quiero estar sin ti

Hola, me presento yo soy Criss una amiga de EAli-Chan, esto en estos momentos ella se encuentra muy ocupada motivo por el cual no pudo contestar sus Review les ofrece una disculpa jeje La verdad es que si anda media atrasada en sus asuntos y tiene que regularisarse y aqui ando yo asiendole el favor de subir su capitulo

bueno... aqui les dejo su capitulo y que lo disfruten... me despido

SOÑANDO CON TIGO

Capitulo seis: No quiero estar sin ti

Miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna solución a el motivo de su jaqueca, aquella noche era el día acordado en que se verían, las dos noches ya habían pasado y las luciérnagas volverían a dar su hermoso espectáculo pero no sabia si Naruto asistiría, lo ultima vez que se habían visto habían quedado mal y además, si lo volvía a ver aquella herida podría crecer aun mas pero aun así… la idea de tenerlo lejos le enloquecía. Tomo aquel artefacto para la comunicación y empezó a marcar un número dándole vueltas a la rueda de este.

-¿esta Naruto en casa?

-No…- se escucho la voz de una mujer tras el auricular- el joven Naruto fue a la casa de su prometida…

- Ya veo, gracias.

Colgó el teléfono con fuerza y se levanto de su asiento.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo este furioso golpeando su escritorio con sus dos manos.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió espantando a la chica que iba entrando, esta se topo con la cara furiosa de Sasuke.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dudo en acercarse y se mantuvo en la puerta.

- No es de tu incumbencia Sakura…- trato de suavizar sus gesticulaciones y tomo nuevamente asiento- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Bueno yo solo vine a visitarte… te vez muy mal. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

- No, solo larga…- no término de completar aquella palabra, ya que en su mente había pasado una idea y tal vez aquella chica le podía dar aquella información que deseaba- ahora que lo dices quizás si puedas.

-Bueno dime que es…- se acerco a el con un poco mas de confianza.

-Conoces a la familia Hyuuga ¿cierto?

- algo…

- Sabes donde vive la inválida… ¿Hinata Hyuuga? - arqueo la ceja

- una vez fui invitada a la única fiesta que le hicieron de cumpleaños, fue hace mucho pero creo que siguen viviendo donde mismo.

-Bien necesito que me des su dirección.

-¿Vas a ir a visitarla?

- dame su dirección Sakura…- exclamo este- es muy urgente.

- Bien…- Sakura tomo una hoja limpia y una pluma escribiendo sobre este- Aquí la tienes.

Sasuke tomo la hoja y la leyó, después en su rostro se formo una sonrisa que no era precisamente de alegría era algo mucho muy diferente que Sakura no pudo descifrar. El pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y tomo su gabardina dispuesto a salir de aquella oficina.

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo la chica alterada levantándose de su asiento.

- Cierra la oficina cuando salgas…

Dicho esto Sasuke desapareció de la vista de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que se habían quedado atónitos. Sasuke por su parte hizo que le prepararon su carruaje y en cuanto este estuvo listo se subió en el indicándole al chofer su destino.

Se mantuvo paciente como siempre esperando a que su delicada prometida llegara, con aquella era la quita vez que la veía pero esa seria la primera vez que estaría a solas con ella, su padre había salido de improvisto y su protector primo tenia asuntos que tratar. La puerta de aquella gran sala se abrió entrando Hinata en ella siendo empujada de la silla de ruedas por una de sus sirvientas. Naruto se levanto al instante manteniéndose así hasta que la chica estuviera a una distancia prudente.

-Buenos… Buen día Naruto.- dijo esta nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo un sus mejillas.

-Hola Hinata…- le sonrió- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Bien muchas gracias… ¿Y mi padre?- dijo esta al notar que se encontraban solos además de la servidumbre-

-me aviso que tenia algo de que encargarse…

- ya veo…

Un silencio se apodero de ellos, poniendo nerviosa a Hinata mas por que estaba a solas con el, con aquel chico que le había cautivado en un pequeño lapso de tiempo increíblemente corto.

-yo…

-Me contaron que…- le interrumpió sin darse cuenta de ello debido a la tenue voz que la chica tenia.- tu tienes unos jardines realmente hermosos… - se giro a mirarle directamente y en aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo Hinata pudo darse cuenta del estado de animo del rubio - ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo con migo?

- yo… si, me encantaría.-tartamudeo

Naruto se levanto de su asiento indicándole a la chica que cuidaba a Hinata que el se encargaría de ella, este tomo la silla dirigiéndola a los jardines, antes de siquiera pasar por la entrada principal una chica de la servidumbre los detuvo.

-Disculpen la molestia- dijo esta dando reverencia tanto a Hinata como a Naruto- a llegado una visita.

-¿Una visita?- repitió Hinata extrañada ya que no recibían visitas con frecuencia- ¿Quién es?

-El joven Sasuke Uchiha- cuando la sirvienta pronuncio aquel nombre la piel de Naruto se erizo, mientras que su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad impresionante poniéndolo nervioso- Les esta esperando en la sala de visitas…

-Muchas gracias…- le sonrió Hinata y después alzo su vista para ver a Naruto quien parecía estar en un lugar distinto- ¿Naruto?

-Lo siento… enseguida vamos…- le sonrió.

- ¿Estas bien?

- si no es nada, será mejor que nos demos prisa… no es bueno hacer esperar a las visitas

Hinata asintió. Naruto dirigió a Hinata hacia la sala de vistas, cuando llego se encontró con el calmado rostro de Sasuke frente a el, el cual se encontraba sentado y con la mano en los volvillos, en cuanto la pareja entro alzo la mirada mirando directamente a Naruto. Se levanto y camino hacia ellos.

-Por fin tengo el placer de conocerla, señorita Hinata…- Tomo la mono de la chica con delicadeza y beso su mano dirigiéndole una mirada que provoco un escalofrió en su espalada- Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo sin verte…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo seriamente algo que le extraño a Hinata.

- Vine a conocer a tu prometida, me dio tanta curiosidad y al parecer los rumores son ciertos…- sonrió con cinismo volteando a ver a Hinata- tu prometida es muy linda… y dime, ¿ya saben cuando se van a casar?

- Si…- dijo con firmeza Naruto.

- Naruto…- hablo Hinata y Naruto le miro- ¿el joven Sasuke es amigo tuyo?

- No seas tan formal con migo… dime Sasuke a cecas, no me molesta y…- miro a Naruto- se podría decir que si, somos amigos ¿no, Naruto?

- Puedo hablar con tigo a solas, Sasuke…

- por supuesto.

- Hinata- Naruto se puso en cuclillas hasta llegar a la altura de su prometida- ahora vuelvo… no te preocupes, no es nada serio solo quiero hablar con el sobre un asunto muy importante para mi…

- Está bien…- dijo Hinata- yo aguardare aquí.

-Si necesitas algo por favor llámame.

Hinata asintió y después de eso Naruto se levanto dirigiendo a Sasuke a la salida de aquella habitación hasta llegar a un lugar el cual Naruto consideraba seguro para charlar.

-¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo? No puedes venir aquí…

- ¿a no? Podrías explicarme por que… ¿Te molesta verme?

- No es eso… es que… - Naruto comenzó a buscar alguna excusa pero no encontró ninguna.

- ¿Iras hoy a ver las luciérnagas bailar? – tomo su mentón con delicadeza acercándose un poco a el- me dijiste que nos veríamos ese día… ¿Te acuerdas?

- Sasuke…

Podía sentir la suave respiración del pelinegro muy cercas de el y estaba seguro que este también podía sentir la suya. Sasuke se acerco un poco mas a el peligrosamente, no le cabía la menor duda que los sentiría de nuevo moviéndose sobre sus labios y en cualquier momento también le respondería mas sin embargo estaba en la casa de su prometida y eso seria faltarle al respeto.

-Nos veremos en la noche…- dijo Naruto separándose de el a una distancia prudente.

-te veré entonces…- a pesar de la distancia que había marcado Naruto este estiro el brazo alcanzando el rostro de este acariciándolo un poco- no faltes por favor…

Naruto no respondió.

-Me encantaría despedirme de la… de tu prometida- corrigió- pero solo quería verte a ti, te veré luego. Espero que no faltes.

Ambos salieron de aquel salón, Naruto le ordeno a una de las sirvientas que escoltara a Sasuke a la salida mientras que el caminaba al salón donde había dejado a su prometida.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar…- Entro Naruto sonriente.

-¿Y el joven Sasuke?

-tubo un asunto importante que atender, me pidió que me despidiera de ti…

- ya veo… ¿Todo esta bien? Te vi muy serio y me preocupe…

-muchas gracias… pero todo esta bien.

- pero… por que le mentiste…- le interrumpió Hinata.

-¿A que te refieres?

- es que… le dijiste que ya teníamos fecha para la boda y eso no es verdad…

Estaba bastante impaciente y aquel día parecía que el tiempo había hecho un complot contra el. Trabajo un poco mas tratando para tratar de acortar su tiempo pero sucedía todo lo contrario, miro su reloj nuevamente para luego dirigir su mirada a la ventana, el sol apenas estaba dándose a la tarea de ocultarse.

-Aquí tiene su bebida…- una de sus sirvientas entro colocando una bebida en su escritorio.- La señorita Sakura a estado buscándolo desde hace rato…

-le avisaron que estaba aquí…

-no, le informamos que salió como usted lo ordeno.

- ¿alguien mas a preguntado por mi?

- No, nadie más… no-corrigió- ahora que lo recuerdo si había alguien mas…- dijo tratando de recordar aquel nombre- creo que su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki…

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo este alterado levantándose de su asiento- ¿y por que no se me informo de ello?

-Bueno es que…- la chica se puso nerviosa al ver el cambio de humor que había tenido su patrón al ser informado- usted nos dijo…

-¡Cállate! No quiero oír tus escusas…

Sasuke se levanto y salió de la oficina a toda prisa, una de sus compañeras se acerco a ella alarmada.

-¿Qué sucedió?

- No tengo la menor idea… de repente se puso así…

Sasuke ordeno que se le preparara un caballo el cual tubo frente a el casi al instante, lo monto haciendo que el caballo comenzara a moverse según sus indicaciones.

Naruto entro de nueva cuenta a su casa después de otro recorrido por los jardines de su casa, le molestaba estar así, calmado y sin hacer nada, pensando en él; no sabia aun si seria buena idea verlo o no, le había marcado para hablar con el pero mas sin embargo no sabia que le diría, agradeció que no le pasaran la llamada aun así en su pecho crecía esa necesidad de verlo, hablarle y estar con el. Toco sus labios instintivamente recordando aquellos pequeños momentos con Sasuke, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta nunca había dado un beso con anterioridad.

-Joven Naruto…- dijo Shizune se acerco a el extrañada el comportamiento del rubio- ¿esta usted bien?

- ¿eh? Así… Shizune crees que Tsunade se moleste si salgo por unos momentos…

- bueno, creo que si pero… en estos momento no esta…- le guiño el ojo- puedo cubrirle unas cuantas horas.

- Eres la mejor…

Naruto le sonrió para después salir corriendo de la casa antes de que alguien pudiese detenerlo. En cuanto los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de su casa cambiaron turno este se movió rápidamente saliendo por completo de su casa. Aun era temprano eso significaba que aun había muchas cosas que hacer aquel día.

Ya casi llegaba a la casa solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras mas y estaría en la casa del rubio, parecían eternas aquellas calles a pesar de que el caballo iba a mas no poder.

-¡Sasuke!

Aquella voz era irreconocible para el. El caballo se detuvo drásticamente provocando que un poco de tierra se levantara del suelo haciendo una pequeña cortina de polvo, el aludido miro a su derecha donde estaba aquel quien le había llamado topándose con aquella mirada que tanto ansiaba ver. Se bajo del caballo caminando a paso acelerado hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo antes de que este llegara a su lado.

-quería verte…- ante esto las mejillas del rubio se pintaron rojizas- supe que me llamaste ¿Pasa algo?

- No es nada en especial… solo que… no importa ya eso.- corrigió- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – Sasuke negó con la cabeza- aun falta algo de tiempo para que las luciérnagas bailen pero… me gustaría ir ahorita. ¿Me acompañas?

-para mi seria todo un placer…

Contnuara...


	7. Entregame tu amor

Hola!! creo que me tarde bastante ¬¬ rayos... tendre que hacer algo con eso... bueno la actualizacion de esta vez sera mas pronta ya que por fin sali de vacaciones!! Pense que nunca llegaria este día T.T estoy tan feliz...

bueno pues muchas garcias a Criss por que me ayudo a bajar mi fic la vez pasada realmente se lo agradesco (no se que aria sin ti T.T)

Reviews del capitulo 5 y 6

Kenia-chan: Hola.. muchas gracias por tu comentario.. si pàrece que Sasuke es masiquista jo jo ni viendo.. tienes razon bueno que sufra muajaja jeje mcuhas gracias y perdon por no contestar la vez pasada no tube chance

Saku-ann: je je pues gracias je je se me hizo cura el Sasukin jeje buen diminutivo XD muchas gracias por dejarme tu reviews bueno ya no se ni que mas decirte hay perdona la demora.

Inubia: jo jo sip.. a mi tambien me encata que la tengan dificil.. si no ya no tiene chiste, como quien dice si no duele no sirve jeje

Azula.X: Hola!! bueno pues creo que esta vez si me demore XD je je pero gracias por dejarme tu Reviews al menos se que lo lees y con eso me basta (bueno y tambein que te guste y que vaya bien) el capitulo de hoy esta cortito pero espero y que lo disfrutes por que ya empieza lo emocionante (en este no pero ya se acerca) jo jo ya voy a poder hacer mis maldades por fin muajaj

Seijuu: jaja ne encanto!! jeje espero y que publique la parte dos ja ja esta muy gracioso XD vaya que sabes como solucionar las cosas jeje bueno gracias por pasarte a leer y hasta la vista (rayos mi madre quiere que le ayude con el quehacer ¬¬) nos vemos!!

.0.0.0

SOÑANDO CONTIGO

Capitulo siete Entrégame tu Amor

Todos los empleados de aquella casa se encontraban agitados cuando Shizune entro por la puerta, los miro curiosa, algunos se encontraban buscando hasta debajo de la mesa; se acerco a lo cocina dejando las ingredientes para la cena de aquella noche. Una de las empleadas se acerco a ella agitada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica.

-El joven Naruto- dijo ignorando la pregunta de la joven-

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

-El… El no esta… No lo encontramos por ninguna parte- Shizune le tomo del hombro en un intento inútil por tranquilizarla.

-Esta bien, ya aparecerá en cuando tenga hambre.

-Si pero la señorita Tsunade esta…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Shizune alarmada tomando su cabeza con las manos- ¡Esta aquí! ¡No puede ser! Se supone que llegaría mas tarde…

-cálmese señorita…

-¡Como quiere que me calme si Naruto no a llegado! ¡¿Dónde rayos esta! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer!

-bueno pues lo estamos buscando…

- no esta aquí a dentro… lo dudo, lo mas probable es que esta afuera con quien sabe quien o que, necesito que envíen a personal a buscarlo si es necesario que vayan a las orillas de la ciudad

-s… si señorita.

o.o.o.o-

Naruto miro admirado aquel espectáculo no importaba cuantas veces la viera estaba seguro que no dejarían de fascinarle, aquel espectáculo era tan hermoso pero a pesar de ello aun se sentía nervioso, la presencia de Sasuke le ponía de nervios mas sabiendo lo que el pelinegro sentía por el. Su corazón se acelero al sentir la mirada se Sasuke sobre él, estaba seguro que lo estaba observando pero no quería voltear para comprobarlo mas sin embargo aquellos ojos penetrantes parecían imanes que le atraían, a pesar de el inmenso esfuerzo que hizo para no mirarlo fue obligado a ello.

-¿Lo pensaste?- hablo Sasuke en cuanto sus miradas chocaron.- hoy es el día en el que me darías una respuesta.

-si lo se…- esquivo su mirada.

Como no lo iba a recordar si desde que se lo había propuesto no había dejado de pensar en el, mas por aquel beso que le había dado el pelinegro. No podía negar que sentía algo por el ¿desde cuando? Eso no lo sabía y era lo que trataba de entender.

-quiero estar con tigo…- Naruto le miro rápidamente al oír aquella palabras- desde que te vi ese fue mi primer pensamiento- Sasuke se levanto un poco gateando prácticamente hasta llegar al costado de Naruto.- Dame una oportunidad y te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-Estoy comprometido…-Sasuke le tomo del mentón evitando que le esquivara.

-Eso no me importa, en estos momentos estoy dispuesto a soportar todo lo que pueda con tal de que me des un segundo de tu tiempo.

- No me parece justo… a pesar de lo que yo prefiera no quiero que nadie salga lastimado.

-Nadie saldrá lastimado…- le sonrió Sasuke con ternura- te lo prometo, nadie sabrá de lo nuestro.

Sasuke sintió la suave respiración del rubio rosar su piel, se sentía también ese fino contacto que le hizo perderse, deseaba sentir aquellos labios de nuevo sobre los suyos, moverlos al compas y estrecharlo entre sus manos.

-¿y si algo sale mal?- dudo Naruto.

-Nada saldrá mal.

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos acercándose mas a el, no podía evitarlo mas, lo deseaba y no quería ocultárselo al contrario quería que no le quedara duda de ello. Le beso delicadamente humedeciendo sus labios y moviéndolos sobre los delicados labios del rubio, este ultimo le respondió después de unos segundos dejándose llevar. Ninguno de ellos podía negar que aquel contacto resultara enormemente placentero.

-¿Qué sientes por mi, Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke separándose de el unos cuantos milímetros. Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con la mirada de Sasuke.

-Yo… aun no lo se.

-¿puedo quedarme con tigo hasta que lo sepas?

Sasuke sonrió e instintivamente Naruto también lo hizo, Sasuke le volvió a besar esta vez mas apasionadamente provocando que la respiración del rubio se acelerara un poco más.

-Es un poco tarde…- Hablo Naruto al separarse del pelinegro.- tengo que regresar ya.

-¿nos veremos de nuevo?

- mañana va a ver una celebración en la casa de Nara Shikamaru… yo iré.

-Bien quizás nos veamos ahí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Shizune volvió mirar por la ventana, no había señal alguna de su joven amo, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Tsunade ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse más de lo normal. En cuanto se escucho la puerta abrirse la castaña corrió hasta ella agradeciendo que Naruto ya estuviese en casa.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que solo salieras un momento…

-lo siento…- sonrió colocando su mano derecha en su cabeza- se me fue el tiempo…

- así que tu eres la responsable de que Naruto hubiese salido.

Tsunade se hizo presente en aquel recibidor provocando que la castaña se pusiera nerviosa, Naruto alzo la mirada para ver a su tutora y le sonrió.

-vamos, de todos modos me hubiera escapado.

-¿y se podría saber donde estabas?

-estaba ocupado…- sonrió mas abiertamente dando media vuelta para ir a su habitación- bueno tengo sueño así que…

-ya se ha decidido la fecha de tu boda…- le interrumpió provocando que Naruto parara en seco.

-¿Qué dices?

- Que ya tenemos fecha para tu boda, mañana nos reuniremos para confirmarlo ¿entendiste?

Naruto se quedo atónito en ese momento, no podía mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo ¿ya se había decidido la fecha de su boda? ¿Tan pronto? Trago saliva con dificulta recuperando el movimiento de su cuerpo preparándose para encarar a su tutora.

-Si, me alistare.

Su ánimo había decaído notoriamente y su sonrisa había cambiado de una natural a una fingida. Tanto Shizune como Tsunade le vieron partir hacia su habitación silenciosamente.

-¿Es necesario que el joven Naruto se comprometa?- hablo Shizune cuando Naruto se perdió de vista.

-Yo tampoco lo hubiese querido así pero… la situación lo amerita y Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con ello desde un principio. Estoy segura que Naruto llegara a querer a Hinata tarde que temprano.

Naruto entro a su habitación recostándose en su cómoda cama que pronto tendría que compartir con su futura esposa. Ya le habían puesto fecha a su libertad en ese momento se pregunto que es lo que dirá Sasuke cuando se le hiciera saber, después de todo el también era uno de los invitados a la boda.

o.o.o.

Lo había logrado, no podía estar más feliz de lo que ya estaba, había conseguido una oportunidad para estar con Naruto y la iba a aprovechar al máximo, no podía esperar a verlo de nuevo. Era la primera vez que sentía "amor" por una persona y estaba seguro que lo más probable era que fuera la única vez en su vida. Suspiro fuertemente mirando hacia el techo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mi señor Sasuke- hablo una de sus empleadas desde afuera de su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?

- Llamo su hermano, el señor Itachi… me ordeno que le avisara sobre la junta que se llevara a cabo mañana…

-¿mañana?- hizo un gesto de disgusto- Entiendo puedes retirarte.

La chica se retiro, Sasuke escucho sus débiles pasos alejándose de su habitación.

-Naruto… ya no solo quiero soñar con tigo…- se dijo a si mismo mientras visualizaba aquel rostro sonriente que tanto le fascinaba- ahora quiero estar con tigo hasta que me muera…

0.0.0.

Naruto guardo silencio como siempre mientras que la familia de su prometida hablaba con el y con Tsunade, miro hacia su alrededor estaban casi todos presentes excepto su prometida. Neji le miro y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos se acerco a el.

-Ella esta descansando…- Neji tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de él.- ayer se esforzó mucho con su recuperación.

-¿Su recuperación?

- Su padre cree que con eso podrá caminar, pero en mi opinión eso es imposible. Hinata no caminara nunca por mucho que se esfuerce.

-pero si ella…-

-No me lo tomes a mal- le interrumpió- no es que no tenga fe en ella sino que su problema es mas serio de lo que parece.

- Naruto…- le hablo uno de los hombre que estaban presentes, este le miro al instante.- La fecha de la boda será el 13 de julio, nos da gusto de que puedas ser parte de nuestra familia- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Es muy pronto…- dijo en voz baja.

- si, pero pienso que seria mejor de esa manera. Después de todo se acercan las celebridades y no podemos presentarte solo como el prometido. ¿Hay un problema con eso?

- en lo absoluto… es mejor así.

Los demás siguieron hablando pero el rubio ya no pudo oír mas, toda su atención se centraba en la fecha de la boda y el como le diría a Sasuke que la oportunidad se había acabado. No 

podía negar que le atraía bastante la idea de estar con el pelinegro pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-puedo… ¿Puedo entregar yo las invitaciones?- no supo que es lo que había interrumpido pero no le importaba tenia que hacer algo si quería estar mas tiempo con el pelinegro.

-¿tu? – dijo el padre de Hinata- No es necesario que lo hagas después de todo mi gente puede hacerlo…

- Es que me gustaría conocer a las personas que irán a mi boda.- mintió

- Es una buena idea, Tío – intervino Neji por suerte para Naruto- eso le servirá para que socialice, en mi opinión es una buena idea.

- En ese caso te lo encargo mucho, Naruto.

Naruto agradeció que Neji le hubiese apoyado en aquel momento lo vio como un ángel que caía del cielo solo para ayudarle. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que todo saliera como el lo esperaba.

..0.

continuara...

bueno pues hasta el proximo capitulo!!


	8. Aqui en mi alma

¡Buen día a todas aquellas personas que estan por aquí!! jeje hoy ando de un buen humor por que por fin ando actualizando (perdon por todas aquellas que estaban esperando que actualizara T.T) je je lo siento mi compu estaba malita jeje pero lo bueno es que ya ando aqui y actualizare el proximo capitulo pronto jeje XD

Reviews:

nina02: je je para serte sincera no sabia en que mes ni que dia cumple años Sasuke XD jeje no se me ocurrio otra fecha XD jeje bueno agradecerte por tu reviews y perdon por acerte esperar (creo yo que si tarde mucho) juro no tardar tanto la proxima, que estes bien y te cuidas.

Kenia-Chan: hola!! que gusto leerte tambien!! aqui agradeciendo tu reviews, en serio muchas gracias T.T jeje sip... se supone que cada día deben estar mas juntos pero quien sabe... el destino es cruel e insierto (y los escritores tambien jaja (te lo digo por esperiencia propia T.T)) jeje espero que te guste el proximo capitulo, hasta luego!! gusto en leerte!!

dark angel-loveless: hola!! que gusto que te aya gustado.. y creo que me tarde algo en actualizar (ya me traume) jeje lo siento, espro y que la proxima no me lleve tanto, te agradesco tu reviews y espero y que te siga gustando.

.0.0

:-:-: SOÑANDO CON TIGO:-:-:

Capitulo ocho Aquí en mi alma.

La chica le miro fijamente, llevaba mirándole desde hace ya varios minutos lo cual no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo como en otros días. La peli rosa hizo una mueca y se reclino un poco en la silla.

-¿Te paso algo?-

Sasuke no se molesto siquiera en mirarla y simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba mas documentos del cajón de su escritorio. Una de sus empleadas llamo a la puerta y Sasuke le dio el paso, la chica coloco unas cuantas cartas en su escritorio y se retiro al instante.

-¿Vas a asistir a la fiesta que dará Shikamaru?

-Por supuesto…

-¿¡Que!? ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo sorprendida la chica.

- No tiene nada de malo, después de todo Shikamaru es uno de mis empleados.

-Yo insisto en que te pasa algo… no se ¿Cómo decirlo? Te ves mas alegre…- Sasuke sonrió.-Ves lo que digo.

-tengo mis razones para estarlo, además tengo que aprovecha… después de todo Shikamaru nunca hace nada

- si tienes razón…- dijo pensativa la chica- ahora que lo mencionas ¿Por qué es el festejo?

- Vas a una fiesta sin saber el motivo de la celebración… eso no es algo digno de ver. Por cierto ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? Estoy algo ocupado.

-Esta bien, me iré… - hizo una mueca de disgusto- nos veremos en la fiesta Sasuke.

Sakura salió de la oficina sin siquiera esperar una cordial despedida de Sasuke, después de todo ese no era su estilo. No entendía por que aun seguía enamorada locamente de ese chico si sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos no serian correspondidos pero a pesar de eso aun tenia una pequeña esperanza…

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y tomo su larga gabardina negra que se encontraba en su silla, tomo su maleta y salió del lugar sin dar siquiera una explicación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba seguro que ni el mismo conocía la respuesta. Se subió a su carruaje dándole una orden de partir.

Cada día que pasaba era aun peor para el. Al principio había creído que era tan solo un capricho y quizás si estaba un tiempo con el se le pasaría y volvería a la normalidad pero… era todo lo contrario cada día lo quería mas, quería estar todo el día junto a el, verle sonreír, ver sus perfectos ojos azules y dormir con el cada noche.

-Albert…- llamo Sasuke desde el carruaje- antes de llegar podrías parar a comprar el periódico de hoy.

-si mi señor.

No paso mucho tiempo para que un hombre le pasara el periódico por una de sus tragaluces, Sasuke lo extendió y miro la fecha "5 de Julio" que rápido comenzaban a pasar el tiempo, suspiro hondamente y comenzó a ojearlo buscando un articulo relevante.

...0.0.

Tomo las invitaciones, al parecer su suegro quería que empezara ya a repartirlos ya que les habían mandado antes de que este se despertara. Las tomo una por una hasta encontrar la invitación que desde hace minutos buscaba "Sasuke Uchiha"

-¡La encontré!- exclamo el rubio y la escondió entre sus pantalones.

-¿quieres que te ayudemos a repartirlos?- Tsunade entro a la habitación tomándolo por sorpresa-

-¡¿eh?! ¡No! Yo lo are solo… - hablo nervioso- puedo hacerlo por mi mismo. ¿Ya esta listo el carruaje?

- ya, a eso vine.

Naruto tomo las invitaciones colocándolas en una caja de madera la cual cerró al instante. Tsunade le escolto hasta llegar a la primera puerta donde el carruaje ya le estaba esperando, el rubio se subió en este.

-Tsunade… quería pedirte un favor.- La mujer arqueo una ceja esperando la petición del joven- es poco probable pero… si acaso llega venir Sasuke Uchiha no quiero que se le avise acerca de mi compromiso.

-¿Por qué?

-Quisiera decírselo personalmente. Después de todo es un amigo mío

Naruto hizo una seña con la mano indicándole al jinete que avanzara. Tsunade lo vio partir, algo andaba mal con el estaba completamente segura, algo sucedía y no sabia que hacer por el.

Ocho días era lo único que le quedaba de libertad. Ya había hecho planes anticipados sobre que iba a hacer en sus últimos días claro, eso lo había hecho antes de haber conocido a Sasuke, y ahora todo lo que había planificado ya no le parecía tan divertido.

Ya había llegado a la primera casa donde le recibieron de inmediato, los residentes de aquella casa pertenecían a un linaje inferior a la que pertinacia Hinata pero a pesar de eso tenia gran poder en los asuntos de negoción. La servidumbre le hizo pasar lo cual agradeció, al entrar fue recibido por el dueño de la casa y su esposa.

-Buenos días, joven Naruto.

-Buen día, lamento la intromisión tan temprana.- el hombre sonrió.

- No es nada, siempre nos da gusto ver a caras nuevas y brindarles nuestro apoyo- Hizo una seña a su sirvienta indicándole que se le ofreciera a Naruto una copa de licor.- dinos a que se debe esta visita.

Naruto se acerco al hombre extendiéndole la invitación.

-Quería darle la invitación de mi compromiso personalmente, esperamos poder contar con su asistencia.

-Ya veo, es un honor para nosotros ¿Verdad?- se dirigió a su esposa la cual sonrió y asintió- por fin esa linda niña se va a casar, y parece ser que con un buen hombre- miro a Naruto de pies a cabeza- espero y que seas feliz con esa niña.

-Muchas gracias. Bueno es hora de despedirme.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- tengo que seguir entregando las invitaciones…pero- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo- quería pedirle un favor.

- pídeme lo que sea. Muchacho.

- No quisiera que se comentara mi compromiso más que con la propia familia Hyuuga- el hombre le miro extrañado- mi prometida me lo pidió personalmente – mintió- supongo que aun le da vergüenza lo del compromiso.

-ya entiendo, bueno no creo que sea algo difícil después de todo son los deseos de la señorita.

El hombre lo escolto hasta la salida con amabilidad y no hizo otro cuestionamiento. Naruto continuo con la entrega de invitaciones, a todos les había pedido el mismo favor y nadie le había cuestionado al saber que era petición de Hinata, lo cual le daba a entender que todos le tenían un gran respeto y cariño a la chica lo cual en aquel momento era una gran ventaja.

-Joven…- le llamo el jinete antes de que entrara- ya casi va a ser hora para la fiesta a la que fue invitado.

- Entiendo, es la última casa que visito y nos vamos.

.0.0…

Era la segunda taza de café que se había tomado en aquella casa, las chicas de la servidumbre que pasaban por la sala de estar lo miraban con cara de enamoradas, alegando entre ellas lo bien que se veía con aquel traje negro de gala.

-¡Ya llegue!

Sasuke dejo la taza de café en la pequeña mesita de madera que estaba frente a él y sonrió al reconocer aquella voz.

-¿Tsunade?- dijo al ver que nadie le contestaba, camino a la sala de estar donde pudo oír una voz que en aquel instante no reconoció.

-¡Bienvenido!- Naruto se paro en seco al ver a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué… Que haces aquí?

- me alegra saber que ya llegaste, Naruto.- dijo Tsunade entrando a la sala de estar- te tardaste demasiado.

-tu Tutora me a hecho compañía desde que llegue.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- Sasuke sonrió de una manera que hizo que las pocas sirvientas que estaban presentes emitieran un suspiro.

- Si, ¿A dónde fuiste?-Naruto trago saliva con dificultad.

- hablamos luego…- miro a Tsunade quien parecía no haberle dicho nada- Iré a ducharme y nos iremos.

- No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo.

Naruto asintió y se retiro alejándose de aquel salón subiendo al segundo piso. Sasuke le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

Al entrar a su cuarto se desnudo por completo cubriendo su parte inferior con una toalla, después camino hacia el cuarto de baño que se encontraba en su misma habitación y se metió a la tina de baño tratando de relajarse pero… ¿Cómo aria eso si Sasuke se encontraba en su casa? Escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que era probable que su servidumbre hubiera entrado para prepararle la ropa. Duro unos minutos mas, cuando termino de asearse se levanto y se cubrió, enredándose una toalla por la cintura y se coloco otra toalla más pequeña alrededor de su cuello y salió del cuarto de baño.

-vaya no pensé que te tomaras tanto tiempo…- el rubio miro hacia su cama donde se encontraba el pelinegro cómodamente acariciando la camisa que se pondría aquella noche.- se te vera muy bien- señalo la camisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo nervios.

- No me lo tomes a mal pero…- se levanto caminando hacia Naruto- tu tutora no es tan divertida como lo eres tu.

Sasuke se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al rubio quien por el acercamiento sus mejillas se comenzaron a tornar rojas. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a acercarse aun mas a él asiéndole estremecer.

-no sabes cuanto tuve que esperar para poder probar tus labios de nuevo.- le susurro antes de sellar sus labios completamente. Naruto le respondió al instante dejándose llevar por aquella sensación tan peligrosa.

El pelinegro se separo al sentir una gota de agua acariciar su rostro, observando que el cabello del rubio aun permanecía húmedo. Sonrió.

-Se… se va a hacer tarde…- hablo Naruto aun nervioso.

Sasuke retrocedió tomándolo de la mano atrayéndolo a su lado, cuando hubo llegado al borde de la cama el pelinegro se tiro en esta llevándose a Naruto por igual haciendo que el rubio callera sobre el poniéndolo aun mas nervioso.

-eso no me importa…- le respondió Sasuke sonriendo.

Naruto trago saliva con dificultad al verse perdido en los ojos de su amigo. Sasuke le rodeo el cuello atrayéndolo mas a el para comenzar a besarlo. Naruto no podía creer lo fácil que se dejaba llevar por aquel contacto, por mas que quisiera resistirse era imposible...

Sasuke le hizo cambiar de posición para comenzar a besar la comisura de su cuello con más comodidad mientras que sus manos acariciaban suavemente la línea de su cintura disfrutando cada centímetro de aquella piel la cual se estremecía al contacto. El pelinegro paro por unos segundos dirigiéndose al oído izquierdo de su amante.

-rompe tu compromiso…- le susurro.

El rubio se tenso al oír esas palabras. Aquello no sonaba a una petición si no a una orden, orden que no podía cumplir.

-¿Que?- Sasuke se levanto un poco sentándose en sus piernas, a continuación tomo el mentón del rubio haciendo que este también se sentase.

-rompe tu compromiso con la inválida y quédate a mi lado donde debes estar…-

Aquella mirada era decisiva y eso lo pudo ver claramente Naruto. Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de este ultimo asiéndole estremecer, para fortuna de Naruto alguien llamo a la puerta interrumpiendo aquella escena.

-¿Quién es? – dijo Naruto

-joven Naruto el carruaje ya esta listo…

- enseguida bajo.

Sasuke se aporto de el caminando hacia el espejo para acomodarse cualquier cosa que no estuviera en su lugar, cuando se hubo a cerciorado de que todo estaba bien se giro a encarar a Naruto y le sonrió.

-Te veo abajo…

Después de eso salió del cuarto aparentemente satisfecho por el momento.

Se cambio y peino como el creyó conveniente, después de varios minutos ya estuvo listo y salió de su habitación rumbo al carruaje el cual ya le estaba esperando, atrás del suyo se encontraba el carruaje de Sasuke (el cual ya se encontraba dentro). Después de unos instantes se subió dejando que dieran riendas a los caballos y los llevaran a su destino.

..0.0.

Hinata miro a todos lados nerviosa y con un ligero tono carmesín decorando sus majillas, Neji sonrió al ver a su pequeña prima en aquel estado y se dirigió hacia ella tomándole su mano derecha.

-tranquilízate, estoy seguro que aparecerá en cualquier instante- Hinata sonrió apenada y asintió.- ¿quieres algo de beber?

-gracias pero estoy bien así…

- mira Hinata…- dijo Neji apuntando a la entrada- ya llego a quien tanto esperabas.

Hinata giro rápidamente la vista hacia la entrada observando a Naruto el cual se veía bastante atractivo, lo que provoca que la chica se sonrojara aun más.

Sasuke entro a la par de Naruto observando a los presentes, dándose cuenta al instante la presencia de Hinata y Neji, miro a Naruto el cual aun no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Hinata.

-Vamos a sentarnos de aquel lado- dijo señalando el lado contario de Hinata donde estaba seguro que Naruto no notaria la presencia de esta.

continuara... muajaja (¬¬)

.0.0.

Hola hola!! antes de que se vayan quiero preguntarles algo muy importante (bueno vaya no lo es tanto pero de todas maneras quiero saber su opinion)

¿Le molesta si pongo lemon?

jeje esa es la pregunta... es que no se si les molesta o no y me encantaria saberlo ya que tengo dos versiones de ese capitulo (donde sale el lemon) asi que espero y que me puedan ayudar. jeje

Hasta la vista!!


	9. suave Danza

Hola soy Cris.. a lo mejor aqui no me he presentado pereo esta vez yo ando subiendo el capitulo debido a que Eali se encuentra enferma y me a pedido que sile hacia el favor de subir su capitulo, bueno yo ya lo lei y me gusto, haber que les parece a ustedes,

Bueno tambien me pidio que les agradecira a las siguientes personas por su reviews.

Reviews:

Dark-ekin

kenia-chan

Misaki

Stephana's Lost Tales

o.Sady.o

kMila-san

kami

De parte de Eali muchas gracias y lamenta no poder responder como se debe.

:-:-:-:-: SOÑANDO CON TIGO. :-:-:-:-:

Capitulo nueve: Suave Danza

Lo atrajo hacia la mesa mas alejada del lugar, por fortuna ninguno de los invitados se había acercado a ellos impidiendo su paso o en dado casa mencionar la presencia de Hinata. Se sentaron esperando pacientemente mientras una de las empleadas se acercaba a ellos para ofrecerles comida.

-Mm… se ve que la comida que van a servir va a estar exquisito - comento Naruto con entusiasmo al ver los platos de comida de la mesa de al lado.

-Si… suele ser así

-¿Te pasa algo?- miro a su compañero el cual parecía no encontrarse en el mismo lugar que el- te ves bastante raro desde que llagamos.

- no es nada… es solo que me incomodan las fiestas.

-ya veo entonces…

-Sasuke…- Shikamaru se acerco a aquella mesa interrumpiendo el anterior comentario del rubio- me avisaron que habías llegado- hablo lentamente como si acabara de levantarse de una larga siesta- pensé que no vendrías.

- Me pareció interesante, después de todo tu nunca haces fiestas dime, ¿a que se debe esto?

-mm…- dijo con fastidio- Negocios… Ino me obligo a hacerla, dijo que era una buena idea.

Naruto le miro y casi al instante Shikamaru también lo hizo al sentir la mirada de este sobre el. Arqueo una ceja al no reconocer aquel rostro.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Lo lamento, no los he presentado- Dijo Sasuke- Naruto, el es uno de mis mas importantes Socios Shikamaru y también es…

-¿Naruto dices?- interrumpió Shikamaru- No me digas que tu eres Naruto Uzumaki el prometido de Hinata.- Naruto asintió – si, ahora recuerdo que se mando también una invitación a tu residencia.

-Te agradezco que me hubieses invitado.- Shikamaru respondió con una sonrisa para después dirigirse a Sasuke.

- Tengo que irme por el momento, hasta luego.

Shikamaru se alejo de la mesa con pereza.

-Vaya que tu amigo es algo raro.

-¿Tu crees?- Naruto asintió sonriendo.

Aquella sonrisa sin duda era la mejor medicina para el. Sonrió también, no podía evitarlo, era tan contagioso como una gripe, solo que esta no hacia tanto daño.

.0

Hinata difícilmente podía ver el rostro de Naruto, después de todo había mucha gente de pie quien le impedía verlo con claridad y también porque se encontraba bastante alejado de su mesa. Neji la miro con preocupación.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que vaya por el?

-esta bien así…- dijo con timidez- no quiero que venga a mi a la fuerza…así que.

-Bien, como desees.

Hinata sonrió, fue una sonrisa pequeña y apagada algo que puso incomodo a su primo.

Los músicos ya se habían instalado, listos para tocar en aquella fiesta. El hermoso sonido del Violín fue el primero en oírse atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados, poco a poco se fueron incorporando mas instrumentos, las parejas se fueron levantando para comenzar a bailar aquellas hermosas piezas musicales.

-¡Por fin te encontré!

Aquella voz atrajo la atención de Naruto y Sasuke, este último hizo un gesto de disgusto al verla y simplemente prefirió ignorarla. Naruto por su parte observo a aquella chica de pies a cabeza, no podía negar que era una chica bastante linda y aquel vestido ampón de color pastel le sentaba bastante bien, el corsé de este se le ajustaba bastante bien dejándole ver una muy bonita figura.

-¿Vamos a bailar, Sasuke?- se acerco a el tomándole del brazo, Sasuke se aparto zafándose de sus manos.

-No tengo ganas de bailar con tigo…

- Pero... yo…

-¿Por qué no vas, Sasuke? – Interrumpió Naruto.- no es bueno rechazar las peticiones de una chica- Sasuke le miro pero este solo lo esquivo.

-Yo te conozco…- exclamo la chica- tu eres el prometido de Hinata- Sasuke frunció el ceño.- por fin te conozco de frente. Yo soy Sakura Haruno, es un placer.

- El placer es mío- sonrió levantándose de su asiento dando reverencia ante ella.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, me pareció ver a la señorita Hinata en…

-¡Cállate!- sentencio Sasuke con brusquedad levantándose de su asiento- ¡Vete de aquí, Sakura!

Ambos lo miraron confundidos por aquella reacción, por fortuna la música era bastante fuerte como para que otras personas pudieran haber oído aquello.

-¿Sabes donde esta mi prometida?- Naruto se giro a mirar a Sakura ignorando por completo la presencia de Sasuke.

- De aquel lado…- señalo la esquina contraria- No me extraña que no la hayas visto, después de todo están bastante alejados de ella…

-Sakura… hazme el favor de retirarte de aquí…

- pero...

-¡Ahora!

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad al ver el enojado rostro de Sasuke. ¿Acaso había hecho o dicho algo malo? No se atrevió a preguntar y se aparto del lugar con temor a que las cosas se pusieran feas.

-¿Lo sabias verdad?- hablo Naruto sin mirarlo cuando se aseguro de que Sakura se hubiera ido- ¿Sabias que aquí estaba Hinata y no me has dicho nada?

- No quiero que vayas con ella… tu vienes con migo.

-seria una falta de respeto no ir sabiendo que ella esta aquí.

Naruto empujo la silla hacia atrás la cual aun le estorbaba y se preparo para retirarse de la mesa pero apenas dio un paso Sasuke le tomo del brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando, Naruto trato de zafarse pero por el modo que le agarra se le era imposible.

-No te dejare ir…- le atrajo hacia el.- no eres de ella.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Sasuke? Sabes perfectamente que tengo que ir…

- No vayas si no quieres ir.

Naruto pudo notar como había bajado la guardia al sentir menos presión en la mano lo cual aprovecho para zafarse de el y separarse hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

-Tengo que irme.

No dijo nada mas dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su prometida, Sasuke tampoco dijo o hizo algo, se volvió a sentar cerrando ambas manos en puño. Las cosas no se quedarían así, de eso estaba seguro ya que nadie le ganaba a Sasuke Uchiha, nadie.

Naruto localizo la mesa de Hinata gracias a Neji el cual se encontraba de pie con dos copas en la mano, una de ellas se la ofreció a su prima. Se acerco a la mesa con discreción, observo a su prometida lo linda que se veía, llevaba un vestido sencillo y recatado color azul pastel, largo hasta los tobillos como tenia que ser.

-Buenas noche…- Hinata se sobresalto al verlo tiñendo poco a poco sus mejillas.

-buenas noches, Naruto.- hablo Neji.- que bueno es verte de nuevo.- Naruto sonrió.

-No sabía que habían venido…

-toma asiento por favor.- Naruto asintió tomando asiento al tiempo en que Neji también lo hacia.

-¿Cómo has estado Hinata?- la chica se puso nerviosa al ver aquella sonrisa de tal manera que sintió que la copa se le caería.

-B...bien, gracias -

Una nueva pieza había comenzado a tocarse y Hinata miro directamente hacia la pista observando fascinada a las personas que se encontraban bailando. Naruto también lo miro y después la volvió a mirar a ella.

-Casi no venimos a las fiestas…- comento Neji atrayendo la atención de Naruto- pero cuando lo hacemos Hinata siempre observa atenta los bailes, desde que era muy pequeña.

- ¿Te gustan mucho los bailes, Hinata?- Ella le miro y asintió sonriente.- ¿Te gustaría bailar con migo? – tanto Neji como Hinata le miraron sorprendidos pensando si se le había olvidado que estaba invalida.

-Aunque quisiera… no puedo hacerlo- bajo la mirada mirando sus pies atreves del vestido con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿No me digas que no lo sabes?- dijo Naruto fingiendo sorpresa- yo tengo poderes mágicos, puedo hacer muchas cosas.

-¿En serio? – Naruto sonrió al ver la inocencia de esta y asintió.

- ahora te pregunto de nuevo- se levanto de su asiento y se puso de rodillas ante ella- ¿Quisieras ir a bailar con migo?

Hinata podía sentir como le salía humo por todo su rostro al verlo frente a ella en aquella pose. Neji lo observo preguntando que es lo que estaba tramando aquella cabeza, no tenia la menor idea pero estaba seguro que aquello iba a hacer interesante.

-¿Qué me dices?- alzo su mano esperando a que ella la tomase- ¿Quieres venir con migo?

Hinata asintió y tomo su mano, en ese instante Naruto se levanto complacido y se acerco mas a ella, le dedico una ultima sonrisa y la levanto entre sus abrazo. Hinata por instinto rodeo el cuello de Naruto con sus manos apegándose a su cuerpo un poco asustada.

-No te voy a dejar caer.

Hinata alzo la mirada, estaba tan cercas de el que podía ver con mas claridad lo fascinante y atractivo que era. Neji se levanto dudando de lo que en esos momentos estaba haciendo Naruto.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

El rubio simplemente se limito a sonreír y camino hacia la pista atrayendo toda la atención de los presentes, asiéndole espacio para que se ubicara en el centro de la pista.

-déjame ser tus pies…- le susurro a su prometida- al menos déjame serlo por esta noche.

No pudo verla pero sintió como asentía con la cabeza dándole la aprobatoria que el quería. Cuando llego al centro de la pista comenzó a llevarse por la música meciendo a Hinata como si estuviera arrullando a un pequeño bebé.

Podía sentirlo, aquella sensación como si realmente estuviera bailando con el, cerro los ojos sonriendo, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación. ¿Realmente Naruto poseía magia? En aquel momento si lo creyó. Los invitados observaron conmovidos aquella escena, todos excepto uno…

La pieza musical se acabo después de unos minutos, en cuanto Naruto se detuvo la gente empezó a aplaudir ruborizando a la pareja.

-¿Quieres bailar otra pieza?- la chica negó con la cabeza

- debes de estar cansado…

-puedo aguantar una pieza mas además eres bastante ligera.

¿Cómo podía ser tan encantador? Sintió como su corazón se le quería salir en aquel momento. No cabía duda que aquel chico le conquistaba cada día más. Una nueva pieza de baile comenzó y sin preguntarle de nuevo comenzó a bailar hasta el final.

Todo lo que restaba de la fiesta se la había pasando acompañando a su prometida y a su primo tratando de evitar girar la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Neji le había comentado que el padre de Hinata no había podido asistir debido a que había salido de viaje pero que volvería un día antes de la ceremonia de su boda, también le había comentado a escondidas de Hinata lo mucho que esta deseaba venir a la fiesta cuando supo que el vendría, comentario que no había entendido lo que realmente Neji quería decirle.

-Es hora de irnos…- Hablo Neji levantándose de su asiento, Naruto se levanto también.- es malo que Hinata se desvele.

-esta bien…- hablo la chica con timidez.

Neji ordeno que se le preparara el carruaje, segundos después se dirigió hasta Hinata y comenzó a conducirla hasta la salida haciéndose paso entre la multitud quien al verlos rápidamente se hicieron a un lado. Naturalmente Naruto los siguió hasta que ambos se hubiesen subido en el carruaje.

-Hasta luego…-

Naruto les sonrió a ambos, recibiendo otra como respuesta. Después de eso Neji dio la orden de partir, la orden fue tomada al instante y el carruaje comenzó a andar alejándose poco a poco de la vista de Naruto, este ultimo suspiro hondamente al ya no verlo más. Se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo en el que serraba los ojos, cuando los abrió para su sorpresa se encontró con aquellos ojos negros penetrantes que le quitaron la respiración.

-Sa… Sasuke…- dijo al par de unos cuantos segundos.

El pelinegro sonrió complacido.

-¿Te asuste?- dijo en un tono arrogante.

Naruto lo entendió en aquel momento, Sasuke estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-solo un poco…- hablo honestamente como si así pudiera hacer que Sasuke se calmara.- hace un poco de frio aquí a fuera ¿No crees? Será mejor que entremos.

El rubio se disponía a entrar pero Sasuke le tomo del brazo apenas hubo dado un paso cosa que le tomo por sorpresa en aquel momento. Miro a su alrededor afortunadamente no había aparentemente nadie que les estuviera observando.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundido por tal comportamiento.

-quiero que prestes mucha atención…- espeto con firmeza- entiendo perfectamente lo que hiciste, hasta en un pequeño fragmento de segundo e de confesarte que me pareció lindo pero, todos los demás minutos restantes fueron realmente insoportables…

-yo no pensé que…

-¿Qué me afectaría?- completo la frase Sasuke tratando de no elevar la voz- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar tal cosa sabiendo lo que siento por ti?

Naruto no contesto, simplemente se limito a bajar la mirada arrepintiéndose por lo que había dicho pero en ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad.

-perdóname… realmente lo siento.

Sasuke fue soltándolo poco a poco pero no aparto su mano simplemente suavizó aquel gesto.

-esta bien… me descontrole un poco, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… no delante de mí ¿De acuerdo?

Tomo su rostro con delicadeza acercándose poco a poco, le sonrió antes de intentar besarlo pero Naruto dio un paso atrás algo que pareció molestarle al pelinegro, pero rápidamente se recupero al entender que no era el lugar adecuado a pesar de que a el le importara lo mas mínimo.

-quiero verte mañana…- sentencio Sasuke- no me importa la hora, solo quiero verte.

Naruto tardo en contestar.

-estaré en la cabaña al atardecer.

-te veré ahí entonces.

Quería besarlo pero tubo que contenerse, tenía que hacerlo por el momento hasta que le día de mañana llegara cuando pudiesen estar completamente solos. Y así poder aplacar aquella furia que aun trataba de disimular.

continuara...


	10. Primera jugada

Hola!! creo que me tarde algo, ya me encuentro recuperada así que me pondre a trabajar... jeje bueno este me salio muy cortito pero espero y que les guste.

Reviews:

Dark-ekin: holas!! jeje lamentop la tardanza después de haberme recuperado me puse a leer unos libros que me presto una amiga y por so se me olvido actualizar XD jeje buenogracias por tu reviews jeje pero creo que el anterior capitulo fue mas NAruHina que SasuNaru jeje XD

o.Sady.o : ya me encuentro mejor! y ya me pondre a trabajar lo prometo... (ademas de que me faltan como dos capitulos para llegar al climax y eso me emociona bastante XD ) bueno pues muchas gracias y espero leerte luego XD jeje

Kenia-Chan: Hola!! me encanta saber que te esta gustando, espro y no tropesar. Je je pero al fin ya actualice y espero actualizar pronto ahora que ya me recupere por completo jeje bueno gracias y hasta la proxima.

darkangel-loveless: holas!! jeje no te preocupes no te tardaste jeje, pero muchas gracias por dejarme uno T.T jeje bueno pues para mi fortuna ya pude actualizar (no me dejanban agarrar la computadora para subirlo ¬¬ (jeje ademas de que me entretube bastante leyendo un libro que me presto una amiga y no lo podía soltar T.T) je je pero muchas gracias, prometo actualizar mas seguido XD

* * *

: SOÑANDO CON TIGO:

Capitulo diez: Primera jugada

Acomodo sus ropas, todo estaba perfecto como siempre solía estar. Aquel día aria su gran jugada y tenia que lucir bien para ello. Lo había planeado todo desde hace ya dos días y el día anterior a ese no le había cabido la menor duda que llevaría acabo su plan. Lo alejaría de aquella inválida sin la menor compasión. Una de sus sirvientas entro a la habitación indicándole que el carruaje ya estaba listo para partir. Tomo una pequeña caja adornada y salió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

.0.0

Neji se inclino un poco para poder besar la frente de su querida prima en señal de despedida.

-Espero llegar antes de la comida…- le dijo separándose de ella- si ocupas algo no dudes en enviar a Ten Ten por mi. ¿Entendido?

Hinata asintió dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas que le hacían tranquilizarse. Tomo una pequeña maleta y una gabardina negra listo para retirarse de aquella casa. Tenia que confesar que le incomodaba la idea de dejarla sola, estaba seguro que Naruto no iría a visitarla ya que se encontraría sola y visitarla sabiendo aquello sería algo incorrecto aun siendo su prometido. Ahora solo faltaba tranquilizarse.

-ya se fue el joven Neji, señorita Hinata.- le informo una de las miembros de su servidumbre.

- muchas gracias por avisarme. ¿Crees que se fue tranquilo?

- a juzgar por su rostro lo dudo, señorita.

La joven suspiro. No sabía si agradecer que su primo se preocupara tanto por ella o lamentarse. Minutos después le pidió a una de sus empleadas que trajera una de sus costuras que había empezado una semana atrás. Comenzó a tejer lo que seria su obsequio de boda para Naruto preguntándose si le gustaría aquel detalle, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de sus empleadas la cual se adentro a la sala de estar inclinándose ante ella en señal de su devoción.

-señorita Hinata, en la entrada hay un hombre que le busca.

-¿Un Hombre? ¿Quién es?

- Dice ser el Joven Sasuke Uchiha.

Le sonaba aquel nombre ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? ¡Si, ahora lo recordaba! Aquel hombre había ido con anterioridad a su casa, era el amigo de Naruto, tenía que atenderle, sería una ofensa si no lo hiciera después de todo llevaba una amistad con su prometido.

-hazle pasar.

-como ordene.

La chica se retiro dispuesta a cumplir sus órdenes. Cuando regreso iba acompañada de la elegante figura de Sasuke Uchiha. Este último dio reverencia ante la joven inválida mostrando su gratitud por haberlo recibido.

-Es un placer poder verle de nuevo, señorita Hinata.

- g… gracias, ¿a… a que se debe su visita joven Sasuke?

-Por favor, llámame simplemente Sasuke.- Saco del bolcillo de su saco una pequeña caja adornado y se la extendió- he venido a hablar con usted y a darle mi obsequio de compromiso.

Hinata enrojeció y tomo el obsequio.

-muchas gracias. Por favor tome asiento.-

Sasuke asintió sentándose en uno de los sofás que se encontraban a un costado de ella. Observo alrededor, en total había cinco sirvientas cuidando a Hinata, demasiadas testigos y todas ellas podían hablar para su desgracia.

-Lo que tengo que decirle es algo muy importante.

-¿De que se trata?

- me gustaría decírselo en privado.- Hinata miro a su alrededor aun dudando de hacer que sus damas de compañía se salieran.- Es sobre Naruto…- esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro esperando a que solamente ella lo escuchase.

- ¿Le sucede algo?

No respondió esperando a que Hinata comprendiera y ordenara a la servidumbre salir de la habitación. Ella entendió casi al instante y aun dudosa alzo la mano haciendo una señal ordenando que se salieran. Las mujeres se miraron entre si extrañadas por la petición de la chica pero obedecieron sin decir ni una sola palabra. En cuestión de segundos la sala se vacio dejándolos completamente solos. Sasuke tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, aquella chica era mas ingenua de lo que el pensaba.

-¿De que se trata? ¿Está bien?

- Bueno… podría decirse que físicamente esta bien. Pero… lo noto cada día mas extraño.

-¿A que… a que se refiere?

- quizás mi pregunta sonara descorderes pero… según tengo entendido aquel matrimonio fue arreglado ¿Cierto? Por lo cual me estaba preguntando ¿Si esa es la causa por la cual Naruto esta así?

Hinata bajo la vista. ¿Era cierto aquello que decía? Ahora que lo pensaba tenía razón, ambos habían sido obligados a casarse, por un lado ella se había enamorado rotundamente del rubio pero… ¿Y Naruto de ella?

-No es mi intensión incomodarte, quizás estoy herrando con mis conclusiones…- le dijo con fingido arrepentimiento.- solo que pensé que como su futura esposa deberías saber que es lo que le esta pasando. A mí en lo personal me entristece verlo en aquel estado tan deprimente que tiene Naruto.

-¿El… El esta así por mi culpa? – hablo con dificultad sin alzar la mirada.

-No lo se, no me prestes mucha atención… después de todo Naruto no me ha dicho nada. Yo solo saque esa conclusión. Puede que este equivocado o puede que no.- tomo el mentón de Hinata con delicadeza haciendo que la mirara- ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado si realmente quiere casarse con tigo? ¿O te has preguntado alguna vez si Naruto se casaría con tigo amando a otra persona?

Hinata abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Era aquello cierto, nunca se lo había preguntado, no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Naruto, se había comportado de forma egoísta y lo ultimo que ella quería era hacer infeliz a Naruto, no quería eso… era cierto que deseaba estar con el pero no a costa de su felicidad.

-Creo que ya he hablado demasiado…- le soltó levantándose de su asiento.- no era mi intensión hacerle pasar un mal rato- la observo placenteramente, aquel rostro aterrado. Como lo había imaginado Hinata era una chica demasiado dulce y delicada, esa era su mayor debilidad- Creo que no me he comportado como un caballero, mil disculpas.

Hinata no dijo nada, parecía estar aun adentrada en sus pensamientos, podía ver claramente como en uno de sus ojos quería comenzar a brotar una lágrima.

-No se preocupe…- dijo con voz débil y un tanto inestable- no le acuso de nada… al contario. Usted es un buen amigo que solo se preocupa por Naruto… y eso lo agradezco.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, ahora solo quedaba ver sus resultados.

-sabe, también me gustaría ser amigo suyo, señorita Hinata.- mintió- puedo preguntarle una última cosa.- la chica asintió- ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?

Hinata arrugo su vestido al apretarlo con ambas manos, bajo la mirada impotente.

-yo… yo simplemente no deseo ver a Naruto infeliz…

-Eso es lo que pensé.- tomo la mano derecha de Hinata dirigiéndola hacia sus labios para besar su mano- Que tenga una linda tarde señorita. Por cierto, me gustaría que no se le informara a Naruto sobre mi visita, se molestaría mucho con migo si lo supiera.

Ella asintió y fue entonces cuando le soltó. Su vista se fijo en la costura que tenia en sus piernas, se podía ver claramente el nombre "Naruto" en la costura.

-¿Esta tejiendo?- dijo mirando con repulsión la manualidad.

- ya no.

-Que tenga un buen día, señorita Hinata- sonrió complacido.

- g…gracias por su visita.

Salió de aquel gran salón, al momento en el que las puertas se abrieron la servidumbre entro casi al instante al lado de su ama, esta ultimo limpio las pequeñas gotas que se habían dejado escapar tratando de lucir normal pero… ¿Por cuánto mas podría detener sus lagrimas? Si comenzaba a llorar preocuparía a su servidumbre y también le causaría problemas a Sasuke, después de todo el había ido con buenas intenciones, al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

..0

Habían terminado de entregar todas las cartas de invitación a su próxima boda, todas ya habían recibido su invitación, todos a acepción de uno. Aun estaba en el dilema si se la daría o no, a juzgar por el comportamiento que había tenido la noche anterior lo dudaba, sería mejor que las cosas siguieran como estaban hasta que se casara. En ese momento trato de imaginarse su compromiso, trato de imaginarse su vida al lado de Hinata pero… por mas que lo intentaba no podía ver nada mas que aquel rostro… el de Sasuke.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Le dijo su tutora al ver que no probaba ningún bocado.- ¿Esta mala la comida?

-¿eh? No, que va…- comenzó a comer- como siempre esta exquisita.

Continuo comiendo con fingido entusiasmo. Era cierto que estaba buena pero por mas buena que estaba no lograba evitar pensar en él. Se levanto de su asiento, había terminado ya de comer.

-voy a salir…

-¿eh? ¿Adonde iras? ¿No has terminado de repartir las invitaciones?

-Si, ya termine, solamente quiero salir.

-Pero…

-No llegare tarde, te lo prometo.

No dejo siquiera que su tutora le respondiera ya que no tuvo tiempo para ello. Abandono aquella sala ordenando a que se le preparara un caballo para partir.

Quería verlo, quería hacerlo aunque fuera incorrecto, no podía evitar aquel sentimiento que le recorría por todo el cuerpo por mas que quisiera no podía evitarlo. Después de todo muy pronto no podría siquiera mirarlo. Monto su caballo y tiro de la rienda para que este comenzara a andar.

La ultima de sus clientas había salido de su oficina, por fin había terminado y justo a tiempo para marcharse. Tomo su abrigo y salió. Se moría de ganas de verlo, no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido aquella extraña sensación. Ordeno que se le preparar un caballo, en cuanto este estuvo listo lo monto y partió sin siquiera dar informes de a donde se dirigía.

¡Por fin! Solo faltaba un poco más y llegaría a la cabaña. Desde lo lejos pudo ver un caballo fuera de la cabaña, ¡Era de el, no cabía duda! Se incorporo rápidamente y coloco a su caballo junto al otro amarrándolo en un árbol para asegurarse un regreso seguro. Acomodo sus ropas ligeramente arrugadas, afecto que había causado al montar; una vez listo decidió entrar esperando ver a Naruto pero, en vez de eso observo como una almohada estaba apunto de impactarse en la cara. Esta logro rosarle el rostro.

-Llegas tarde.

Sasuke se aparto la almohada para mirar a su agresor el cual se encontraba sentado en la mesa apoyando sus pies en el asiento de una silla. Le estaba mirando directamente con un fingido enojo, después de unos segundos Sasuke le sonrió, el aludido solo se giro a ver hacia el exterior de la cabaña mirando hacia la ventana.

-Hubieras llegado mas temprano…- protesto.

-Estaba atendiendo a unos clientes…- se acerco a el y tiro el cojín a uno de los muebles que se encontraban en el recibidor.- Quería el día libre mañana para…

Antes de pudiera seguir hablando Naruto se había levantado casi a la misma velocidad con la que le había aventado la almohada y le rodeo el cuello con ambas manos y le besó. ¡Espera! ¿Le beso? Tan pronto como había asimilado aquello Naruto se separo y le sonrió.

-me he robado una rica tarta de mi casa, creo que con el que traje ajustara para los dos…- se separo de el y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina- ¿Te gusta el dulce? Si así es entonces te encantara.

Tomo la tarta y la cerco a la mesa al igual que un cuchillo y dos cucharas.

-No tengo platos así que tendrás que ideártelas…

Po primera vez en toda su vida Sasuke sintió como el color se le subía a la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan irresistible cada segundo?

-¿No te gustan las tartas? – le pregunto al ver que este no reaccionaba.

-Ss. Si, me gustan.

Naruto sonrió y partió un pedazo para el y comenzó a comer esperando a que Sasuke se incorporara a su lado y lo imitara pero no fue así. El pelinegro si se acerco pero no precisamente para cortar su pedazo de tarta. El rubio no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió su presencia tras el.

Sasuke tomo la cuchara que llevaba en la mano Naruto el cual tenía una buena porción de tarta, se la arrebato y la introdujo a su boca ignorando los reclamos de Naruto.

-¡Ese es mi pedazo de tarta!

-Que egoísta…

-No me importa. –Sasuke rio divertido por aquel comportamiento.

- Bueno te lo mereces por recibirme de la manera en que lo hiciste hoy.- tomo su rostro entre sus manos inclinándose un poco debido a que el rubio se encontraba sentado.

-Eso también te lo merecías…

-Parece que no voy a poder ganarte hoy.

Antes de que Naruto comenzara a hablar de nueva cuenta el pelinegro le beso tiernamente tratando de responderle al beso que le había dado con anterioridad.

continuara...


	11. verte de nuevo

Holas!! que gusto estar aqui de nuevo ( y mas oir que ya estoy a unos días de entrar a la escuela) y bueno no voy a tener tanto tiempo pero estoy segura que no descansare ni un solo segundo hasta terminarla (muajaja ya casi la acabo) lo prometo jeje

Reviews:

Dark-ekin: Hola!! si Sasuke es cruel en mi historia muajaja sip despues de todo tiene que sacar todo su arsenal para tener al amor de su vida jeje (que molodramatica soy) sip.. bueno gracias y espero y que te guste este capitulo. Je je

Kami: gracias por tus buenos deseos!! ja ja gracias a tus buenos deseos ya desidi como quiero que termine esta historia!! vaya que me llego como un rayo de luz.. fue genial por eso ya me siento mas aliviad jejem buenosi.. je je aqui el personaje de Sasuke es un poco mas malditin muajaja se que no es tan OGT realmente pero mm.. no lo puedo evitar o/o, gracias y espero y que sigas leyendo.

fer chan tenshi no yume32: je je graxia por tus cumplidos, jeje espero no haber tardado mucho en continuar (je je segun yo no pero quizas si) jeje bueno pues espero y que te gste este capitulo (me espere algo) y espera el proxima que el que sigue si me esmere bastante.

Tsunade25: Hola!! que tal!! je je tengo que admitir que no he visto completa toda la serie (pero en eso estoy T.T) jeje y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic espero y que te siga gustando y no meter la pata por que lo haga muy seguido XD jeje bueno muchas gracias y no te precupes al final de la historia te daras cuenta por que el Sasuke de aqui se porta tan OGt jeje (aun tienes razon el Sasuke verdadero tambien es algo Ogt peor tengo que admitir que tienes sus ratos) jeje bueno saludos y que estes bien.

dark angel-loveless: que gusto leerte por aca de nueva cuenta jeje que alegria!! ja ja y si yo tambien se lo perdonaba jaja pobre sito, jaj a y respero a lo de cuanto amor apasara ne este capitulo...mm... digamos que si se lo demustran jaja (pero no tanto como yo quiciera ...aun no jaja)

* * *

:-:-:-:-: SOÑANDO CON TIGO:-:-:-:-:

Capitulo once: Verte de nuevo

Pasaron tres días y no había tenido contacto con el en ningún momento. Había ido todas las tardes a la cabaña antes de que atardeciera y ahí se la había pasado hasta muy tarde pero no había tenido noticia alguna de el. Cuando iba a su casa le decían que no podía atender a nadie, que estaba ocupado o bien que no se encontraba en casa.

Estaba apunto de ser la hora en la que había completa oscuridad y sería ya un día nuevo pasado los segundos, seria el día diez de julio de aquel año.

Su rostro en aquel momento era neutral, se levanto de la pequeña silla de madera con brusquedad y salió de la cabaña para tomar curso hasta sus aposentos. ¿Por qué rayos Naruto estaba faltando tanto? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.0.0.0

Naruto miro por la ventana, estaba nublado y estaba seguro que pronto llovería. Se levanto de su cama acercándose mas a la ventana, a pesar de las condiciones del cielo le era fácil descubrir que ya había amanecido y probablemente eran ya las seis o cinco de la mañana. Salió de la habitación topándose con una de las chicas de la servidumbre la cual se sonrojo al ver que el rubio solo llevaba unos pantalones de tela de algodón y el pecho completamente descubierto.

-¡Joven Naruto!

-Hola…- le sonrió- ¿no sabes si ya hay comida en la cocina? Me muero de hambre.

-en estos momentos están preparando pan.

-mm… eso me agrada, gracias.

Paso por un lado de la chica y bajo las escaleras para ir directamente a la cocina donde le recibieron con varias sonrisas y unos cuantos regaños por parte de las cocineras de mayor edad debido a las condiciones en las que salía de su habitación. No tardaron en darle de comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas.

-Este plato lo acabo de inventar…- le dijo orgullosa la cocinera mientras le giñaba el ojo con simpatía- estoy segura que te va a gustar.

-No lo dudo, hace los mejores platos que jamás e probado.

-vaya no importa cuantas veces oiga esa frase, siempre me va a encantar.

Naruto comenzó a comer mientras las demás cocineras le veían comer encantadas de qu estubiese el chico con ellas.

-¿Y ya se soluciono su problema con el compromiso?- le dijo la cocinera que momentos antes le había dirigido la palabra.

Naruto alzo la mirada para verla, aquella mujer había sido como una segunda madre para el, desde pequeño lo había alimentado y también había jugado con el. Ella era una de las mujeres mas buenas que el conocía.

-Si, No entiendo por que la Hinata se rehusaba a casarse- hizo una pausa- pensé que era por que estaba enamorada de alguien… si hubiera sido así yo lo hubiera entendido pero al parecer alguien le dijo a Hinata que yo estaba enamorado de alguien y por eso no quería casarse con migo. Alejo que o queria que yo fuera infeliz a su lado.

-vaya… que niña tan noble. ¿Y sabe quien le dijo eso a la señorita Hinata?

-No, pero al final logre convencerla de que se casara con migo.- tomo el gran tazón de arroz y lo llevo hasta su boca vaciando todo su contenido- Me costo mucho trabajo convencerla.

-¿Y usted realmente ama a alguien más?- intervino la cocinera sin aparcar la mirada del chico.

-yo le tengo un gran cariño a Hinata…pero no se si amo a otra persona.

La mujer pudo ver un deje de tristeza en aquellos hermosos ojos azules y le miro con compasión recordando lo importante que era para él el compromiso con la familia Hyuuga y también para su madre.

-¿Y como se encuentra tu madre?

-ya se esta recuperando con mucho éxito- le sonrió débilmente agradeciendo que la conversación cambiara de tema- gracias a los tratamientos que esta llevando a cabo seguro y que para el día de mi boda ella estará completamente recuperada y asistirá.

-será en tres días ¿No?

-así es.

El horrible sonido de un trueno se dejo escuchar por toda la casa provocando un estremecimiento por parte de la mayoría de las personas que la habitaban aquella casa. Naruto se levanto agradeciendo la comida y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación, pero apenas hubo pasado el salón principal uno de lo mayordomos se dirigió a el con respeto y le detuvo.

-joven Naruto, en la entrada esta el señor Sasuke y pide verle.

Naruto trago saliva con dificultad y asintió. El mayordomo le dijo que el pelinegro se encontraba en la sala de espera así que se dirigió allí. Abrió las puertas dirigiendo la vista hacia Sasuke quien no le apartaba la vista de en sima y le miraba con un aire de enojo.

No sabia que decir, supuso que aquella mirada se debía por las constantes faltas que había cometido los últimos días y también por esquivarlo en varias ocasiones cuando iba a visitarle. Tomo asiento frente a el esperando a que hablara pero parecía no dar indicios de ello.

-Hola Sasuke… ¿Cómo has…?

-¿Dónde te habías metido? – le espeto seriamente.

-estaba ocupado, tenia que arreglar unos asuntos muy importantes.

Sasuke continúo mirándole por unos segundos mas sabiendo lo nervioso que le ponía eso.

-Te estuve esperando…

-perdón, no pude avisarte.

Esquivo su mirada unos segundos y trato de mirarlo nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado pero, en cuanto alzo la vista Sasuke ya se había levantado y estaba frente a el mirándole. Este último estiro su mano acariciándole la majilla.

-Todo tiene que salir de acurdo al plan.- se inclino un poco para así poder quedar a su altura.

-¿Plan? – se le escucho susurrar antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por un beso que lo proclamaba suyo.

Sasuke se inclino un poco mas apoyándose en uno de los respaldos del sofá en el que estaba sentado Naruto haciendo que este llegara al límite de su asiento. Se aparto unos segundos para mirarle a los ojos y le sonrió.

-te extrañe…

Quiso besarle de nuevo pero Naruto le detuvo. Se dio cuenta como este miraba a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie los hubiese visto y después lo aparto aun más para levantarse.

-ven…

Naruto comenzó a caminar sabiendo que Sasuke le seguiría, y así fue. Naruto le condujo hasta su habitación, una vez adentro cerro la puerta tras el y se giro hacia el pelinegro el cual no tardo en sentarse en la suave cama.

-¿Fuiste a la casa de Hinata?-le miro severamente fijando la vista en sus ojos esperando ver un mohín que le delatara mas sin embargo no vio nada, ni un simple resplandor en aquellos ojos negros.

-No…- dijo al cabo de unos segundos- ¿A que iría a esa casa si tu no estas ahí?

Le miro unos segundos mas como dudando de sus palabras pero desistió. Nada en el parecía contradecir sus palabras, ni un gesto, ni siquiera había apartado la vista de sus ojos para vacilar en su respuesta. ¿Realmente estaba diciendo la verdad? Naruto suspiro aliviado y se acerco a el sentándose a su lado.

-perdón por dudar…- le dijo al cabo de unos segundos y después se recostó por completo en la cama-

-¿Paso algo?

-No es nada…- mintió sin saber que Sasuke se daría cuenta-

- ¿estas seguro? ¿Todo va bien?

-ahora si…

Sasuke frunció el seño levemente. ¿Todo iba bien? ¿Qué rayos quería decir eso? Forzó una sonrisa y tomo el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos girando su cuerpo para mirarle mas cómodamente.

-Me alegro…

Volvió a besarle pero esta vez con mas autoridad moviéndose posesivamente sobre los labios del rubio. Subió su cuerpo un poco mas a la cama colocándose sobre su amante. Maldijo aquella necesidad de respirar y se separo de el unos centímetros sintiendo su reparación sobre él.

-¿Y solo me trajiste aquí para hablar? – le sonrió con picardía mientras veía aquel hermoso rostro sonrojarse.- ¿o acaso tenias otras intenciones?

-No digas tonterías…-

El pelinegro le miro detenidamente y después bajo la vista observando su perfecto torso, coloco una de sus manos sobre este comprobando lo que ya había sospechado. Su piel era tan suave y cálida como lo había predicho. Se Inclino un poco y volvió a besarlo mientras que sus manos acariciaban su pecho bajando seductoramente hasta su vientre.

-Tienes que seguir el plan…

Le susurro y después le beso su oído con dulzura para acto seguido ir bajando con sus labios por la curvatura de su cuello asiendo que Naruto se estremeciera bajo su cuerpo haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera complacido.

-Quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo- le susurro.- pero eso será otro día. Te lo prometo.

Volvió a besarlo pero esta vez no profundizo más de lo necesario y se levanto. Naruto le imito y se giro a la puerta al oír que alguien llamaba a esta desde el exterior.

-Joven Naruto- hablo una mujer- la señora Tsunade le llama.

-ahora voy.

Naruto se giro un momento para ver el rostro del pelinegro.

-bueno creo que yo también tengo que irme…- se levanto por completo de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.- espero esta vez contar con tu asistencia esta…

-dudo mucho que hoy también pueda- le interrumpió.

Sasuke se detuvo casi en seco al oír esas palabras inhalo y exhalo suavemente tratando de controlarse. No dijo nada lo que puso aun mas nervioso al rubio quien esperaba cualquier reacción pero parecía no haber alguna.

-hoy partiré a medio día a ver a m i madre enferma.- Sasuke se le miro tratando de averiguar si aquello era mentira o no pero parecía que sus ojos al menos decían que era verdad.

-Bien…- le sonrió- ¿Volverás mañana?

- si.

-espero verte mañana.

Naruto se levanto y camino hacia el deteniendole la puerta antes de que se fuera y lo beso de nuevo disfrutando aquella hermosa sensacion.

-tenlo por seguro.- Sasuke sonrio complacido.

Después de aquello Sasuke salió de la casa para continuar con sus deberes. Algo andaba mal, tenia un extraño presentimiento, vaya el no era de esas personas pero en aquel momento algo le incomodaba y le incomodaba demasiado como para ignorar aquel extraño sentimiento.

.0.0

Hoy era el día en que el llegaba, había estado inquieto desde muy temprano ¿A que hora llegaría? ¿Cómo le había ido? Mordió con inquietud la plumilla de tinta negra que sostenía en su mano derecha. Quería verlo ya, quería perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules de nuevo y ver aquella sonrisa adornar su bello rostro.

-joven Sasuke- le hablo su empleada desde el otro lado de la oficina.- ya llego el señor Himura, ¿le hago pasar?

-si, por favor.

Un hombre de no mas de sesenta años entro a su oficina, Sasuke le indico que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio, el hombre sonrió y obedeció quedando en frente de él.

-Bueno días,- saludo el hombre.

-Hola, que gusto verle de nuevo. ¿Logro arreglar su problema?- el hombre le extendió una carpeta.

-ha salido todo como usted me lo había indicado…- Sasuke sonrió. Por supuesto ¿Cómo se iba a equivocar?- por cierto, ¿Usted es amigo del joven Naruto Uzumaki?

Sasuke alzo la mirada unos segundos y asintió, después abrió la carpeta y comenzó a revisar su contenido hoja por hoja tratando de buscar algún error.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- bueno, es que me preguntaba si me podría hacer otro favor.- Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

-si esta entre mis posibilidades por supuesto.

- Veras, es que quería decirle que no voy a poder acudir a su boda…- Sasuke alzo la mirada deteniendo toda actividad que estuviera realizando en aquel momento.- voy a tener que viajar el día de su boda ya que mi hija se encuentra enferma y por eso no voy a poder acudir.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo este confundido- ¿No se había cancelado ya su boda?

-No que yo sepa, creo que la fecha sigue en pie, además jamás escuche tal cosa como una cancelación. Y lo digo por que soy intimo amigo de la familia Hyuuga.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué día es la boda?- El hombre le miro extrañado por su pregunta.

-¿No le invitaron?

-No me acuerdo de la fecha.

- pues el 13 de este mes…- el hombre miro hacia arriba como tratando de recordar algo- veamos solo faltan dos días. Vaya que el tiempo pasa volando ¿verdad? Me acuerdo cuando…

El hombre siguió hablando pero no le presto atención ya a sus palabras. Aquella inválida se había salido con la suya y Naruto le había ocultado el día de su boda. Podía sentir como la sangre se le calentaba, estaba enojado y no se preocupo por ocultarlo ¿Cómo se había atrevido? No lo iba permitir, nunca lo haría, si era necesario secuestrar a Naruto para que no se casara lo aria pero primero tenía que hablar con el cuanto antes.

Se levanto de su asiento y salió dejando a aquel hombre aturdido por su comportamiento poco profesional. No dijo palabra alguna a nadie, tratando de controlarse, en aquellos segundos lo único que quería era encontrarse cara a cara con Naruto antes de perder los pocos estribos que aun podía controlar.

continuara!!

muajajaja

espero que le aya gustado...


	12. Adversidad

Holas!! yo de nuevo por aqui actualizando casi puntual ja ja (si es que si no actualizo hoy seguro y que los dejaría esperando otra semana mas jeje XD y bueno que se le va a hacer (ya entre a clases T.T) ahora a sufrirle.

Reviews:

Tsunade25: hola!! que bueno verte por aqui de nuevo... bueno quizas en este capitulo sabras como este Sasuke se comportara con la noticia je je y si... se lo soltaron muy feo pero bueno se lo merece muajajaja (bueno creo que me pase ¬¬) je je bueno espero y que te guste este capitulo que me esforse bastante je je hasta luego.

Dark-ekin: Woo!! que genial que te aya gustado!! je je o/o espero y que te guste este que vaya que si me esforce je je cuidate y hasta luego!

o.Sady.o: que tal!! je je que bueno es leerte de nuevo, je je de una vez de mando un saludo XD sip, espero y que ya este tomando forma, segun yo ya casi XD je je un saludo enorme y que estes bien espero y actualizar a tiempo esta semana ya que estare algo ocupada pero gracias por dejarme tu reviews ja ja me encanto y abrazo y hasta la proxima.

kami, Wosh! XD: ja ja lo siento... lo tenia que hace XD creo que es eso ya algo inevitable (te daras cuenta en este capitulo) pero e alegra que te aya gustado je je eso me alienta muajaja pero bueno tratare de no dejar el capitulo en el hilo del enganche (o algo asi se dice o/o) bueno un saludo enorme y hasta la vista!!

darklover71: holas!! espero y que estes bien y que no te aya hecho esperar demasiado. bueno aqui te dejo el capitulo doce para que lo leas, que estes bien y muchas gracias por tu reviews ja ja disfruta este capitulo.

dark angel-loveless: que gusto leerte de nuevo!! sip.. fui mala , para el proximo capitulo prometo no serlo tanto jeje es que aveces no lo puedo evitar o/O creo que se hereda eso... XD (jaja ahora le hecho la culpa a los genes no tengo remedio) bueno un saludo y que estes bien, no te entretengo mas, disfrutalo (que me esforze T.T) y hasta la proxima, gracias por tu reviews!! cuidate!

* * *

:-:-:-:-: SOÑANDO CON TIGO:-:-:-:-:-:

Capitulo doce: Adversidad

Había llegado a la casa de Naruto pero sus guardias le habían avisado que el rubio aun no había llegado. Resignado por un instante estuvo dispuesto de irse a su casa pero no, no les daría ese gusto, estaba decidido a verlo aquel día. El pelinegro se dirigió a la caballa, después de todo había confirmado su asistencia el día anterior a ese y cuando lo viera en la cabaña podría fin a esto.

.0.0

El camino de regreso a casa nunca se le había hecho tan largo. Estaba contento en aquel momento, después de todo había comprobado que la salud de su madre era cada vez mejor gracias a lo cuidados que le había dado la familia Hyuuga. Miro por la ventanilla y su vista se dirigió directamente hacia el cielo el cual comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes negras ocultando los hermosos rayos de luz.

-Sera mejor que nos detengamos unos minutos- Dijo Tsunade al comprobar que ya comenzaba a llover.

-¿¡Que?!- le dijo Naruto con un tono de sorpresa.- pero si paramos no llegaremos este día.

-Si continuamos el hombre que esta guiando los caballos podría enfermar, además podría suceder un accidente si el clima empeora.

Naruto guardo silencio y asintió, su tutora tenia razón, no tenia derecho a poner en peligro a sus empleados solo por querer verlo. Tsunade le dio la indicación que parara en el pequeño pueblito que se encontraba cercas del camino. El hombre obedeció, ahí encontraron una posada con bastantes habitaciones disponibles, esperaron unos momentos hasta que la lluvia cesara pero esta no parecía tener fin, al menos para Naruto quien no dejaba de mirara la ventana con impaciencia.

-Tu madre parece que ya se ha recuperado.- comento Tsunade mientras bebía una coma de licor.

-si, eso parece…

-dijo que vendría mañana y se alistaría para la boda… ¿Sabes que solo te quedan dos días de soltero? Bueno realmente solo uno- bromeo la mujer pero no parecía tener gracia para el rubio.

-Si…

Naruto parecía estar ahí pero a la vez no, su cuerpo estaba seguro que si estaba pero su mente seguro estaba vagando en otro lugar más delante de aquel pueblo. Tsunade miro hacia la ventana también y después hacia la pared donde se encontraba un viejo reloj de madera que marcaban las siete de la noche. Tsunade se levanto.

-Hoy nos quedaremos esta noche aquí, mañana partiremos a primera hora.

-¿En… en serio?

- Aunque se detuviera la lluvia ya es tarde y en la oscuridad es imposible seguir.

-esta bien…

Miro la lluvia y maldijo entre dientes, otra vez faltaría y mañana estaría muy ocupado con los preparativos de la boda como para verlo. Se suponía que esta noche el le diría la verdad a Sasuke le diría que se casaría pero, al parecer sus planes se pospondrían de nueva cuenta, aun que no quería ni imaginar como reaccionaría Sasuke. Lo que si sabia es que no lo haría con una sonrisa.

La lluvia se había despejado desde hace ya varias horas atrás, nuevamente había faltado. Nuevamente se había quedado hasta tarde esperándolo, miro el baso de vidrio que tenia en las manos y lo aventó al suelo con fuerza como si con ello podría hacer que aquel desagradable sentimiento se fuera.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo al tiempo en que se arrodillaba y golpeaba el suelo con fuerza- ¡Maldita sea!

Golpeo una y otra vez tratando de ahogar aquel sentimiento. Sus manos comenzaron a tornarse rojas y sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar pero en aquel momento el dolor físico era algo superficial e inexistente.

-¡No lo permitiré….! ¡Te prometo que no lo permitiré, no serás de ella!

Dijo un juramento entre dientes y se levanto del suelo. Sonrió, como si su victoria ya estuviera decidida.

..0.0

Ya había amanecido y como lo había prometido Tsunade se habían ido a primera hora. Solo faltaba poco para llegar, unos cuantos kilómetros y ya estaría en su hogar y lo primero que haría seria buscar a Sasuke, tenia que decírselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El carruaje se detuvo y en menos de un segundo Naruto ya se encontraba pisando tierra firme dispuesto a marcharse.

-deberías arreglarte…- sugirió Tsunade al ver como el chico estaba dispuesto a marcharse- en pocos segundos Neji y el señor Hyuuga estarán aquí en un par de minutos.

-¿Vendrán?- le dijo sorprendido.

-¿no te lo había dicho? Vendrán para ver los últimos detalles antes de la boda, recuerda que será mañana la boda y no tiene que haber ni un solo error.

El rubio bajo la vista y asintió, acto seguido dio media vuelta y entro a su casa donde varias personas de su servidumbre le recibieron con gusto como si llevaran años sin verlo. Fue directamente a su habitación y ahí aguardo hasta que se le llamara.

-señor Sasuke- llamo su sirvienta del otro lado de la puerta. – un hombre le busca en la puerta.

Sasuke sonrió y se levanto de su asiento quitando la vista del horizonte.

-ahora le atiendo.

Aquel chico extraño pasó y le hicieron esperar en una pequeña sala donde tomo asiento en aquellos cómodos sofás. Sasuke no tardo en entrar observando a su invitado de quien esperaba buenas noticias. Aquel chico se levanto y se quito el sombrero viejo de la cabeza y se lo puso en el pecho mostrando un poco de humildad, alzo la mirada chocando con la poderosa mirada del pelinegro.

-Espero que me tengas buenas noticias…- se apresuro a decir Sasuke antes de que el chico abriera la boca.

-por supuesto que las tengo.- se coloco de nuevo su sombrero y sonrió asiendo lucir sus sucios dientes – ya llego quien esperaba, en estos momentos se encuentra en su casa y, al parecer recibirán visitas esta tarde.

Sasuke sonrió complacido, alzó su mano derecha y chasqueo sus dedos, una de las sirvientas reacciono de inmediato y se acerco a el, Sasuke le dio una orden asiendo que saliera de la sala.

-¿Quién les va ha avistar?

- Hyuuga padre y su sobrino Neji.

-ya veo.

La chica que momentos antes había salido entro de nuevo con un sobre en las manos y se la entrego al chico a quien le brillaron los ojos al recibirlo.

-Buen trabajo.- miro a su sirvienta de nuevo- has que me preparen el carruaje. Voy a salir.

.0.0

Tsunade toco a su puerta y le llamo, la escucho tan claramente y a pesar de ello no contesto hasta la tercera vez, se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta.

-Sera mejor que bajes ya- le miro de pies a cabeza observando lo atractivo que se veía con aquel traje negro.- vaya que atractivo te vez.

-¿Ya llegaron?

-si, están aguardando en el comedor.

-Bien.

Dio un suspiro largo y luego salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al comedor en compañía de su tutora donde le esperaba lo que seria su futura familia. Al entrar al comedor saludo a sus invitados dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa. La servidumbre no tardo mucho en servir la comida debido a la hora que era, durante el transcurso su futuro suegro estuvo repasando junto con el y con Tsunade los pormenores de la ceremonia que se llevaría acabo el día de mañana.

-Después de la misa se llevara a cabo la pequeña celebración en la residencia de los Hyuuga…

Una de las sirvientas entro al comedor dirigiéndose a Tsunade, estando ahí se inclino y le susurro al oído.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- le dijo Tsunade a Naruto después de que el señor Hyuuga termino aquella pequeña reseña.

El aludido la miro extrañado. ¿Visitas? Fijo su vista hacia Neji y el señor Hyuuga quien eran sus únicas visitas de aquel día. Tsunade al ver que no parecía recordar le dijo.

-Esta llegando el joven Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sintió como se le atoraba el pequeño pedazo de pan que se había echado a la boca, trato de recobrar su compostura y retomar su aspecto anterior pero casi se le era imposible hacer eso sabiendo que Sasuke había llegado a su casa.

-¿conoce al Joven Uchiha?- le pregunto su futuro suegro.

-S...si.

-me alegra que sepas como hacer amistades aquí. Eso te ayudara mucho en el futuro.

-bueno será mejor que no hagas esperar a tus invitados. Eso sería de muy mala educación.

Naruto asintió y se levanto inclinando ligeramente la cabeza como saludo a los presentes y acto seguido salió del comedor.

Estaba nervioso no lo podía evitar ¿Por qué Sasuke iría a su casa aquel día? Lo peor de todo era que ese era un mal momento para que hiciera su aparición. Dio un suspiro largo antes de entrar a la sala de espera donde se encontraría con el pelinegro. Abrió las puertas y efectivamente ahí estaba sentado de aquella forma tan elegante con la que solía sentarse siempre; estaba seguro que había oído cuando llego pero mas sin embargo no se giro a mirarlo, su mirada estaba centrada en un punto específico de la habitación.

-No sabia que ibas a venir hoy…- le dijo con nerviosismo antes de caminar hacia el y sentarse a su lado.

Sasuke alzo la vista y giro su cabeza para poder mirar los ojos del rubio. Después sonrió con cinismo.

-que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Sobre eso… lo lamento, la lluvia no nos dejo avanzar y no llegue a tiempo. Discúlpame.

Sasuke se levanto y camino hacia el.

-No, Naruto. Tu no te debes disculpar por eso.- tomo su rostro con una mano y acaricio su mejilla como un acto de comprensión- por lo que tu te debes de disculpar es…- su voz había cambiado radicalmente y su mano que momentos antes acariciaba con ternura su mejilla ahora tomaba su mentón con brusquedad- por lo que debes de disculparte es por haberme ocultado todo este tiempo que ya tenias una fecha fijada para tu boda.

El rubio fijo su vista en los ojos furiosos de Sasuke. Trago saliva con dificultad ¿Cómo es que se había enterado de eso? ¿Quién rayos se lo había dicho?

Las puertas se abrieron y Sasuke soltó a Naruto y se alejo un poco. Neji entro en compañía de su tío, Sasuke saludo con una hipócrita sonrisa y Naruto apenas y se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, si no hubiera sido por que Neji le había hablado nunca se hubiera enterado.

-¿Te sucede algo? – le pregunto al ver como se había exaltado al oír su nombre.

-si, lo siento.

-Tenemos que irnos ya…- le aviso y después alzo la vista hacia Sasuke.- Supongo que Naruto ya le ha invitado a su boda mañana.

-por supuesto, pero al parecer aun no encuentra mi invitación…

-¿Se te a perdido la invitación del joven Uchiha? – le pregunto el señor Hyuuga a Naruto quien apenas podía entender sus palabras.

-Fue un pequeño accidente- hablo Sasuke- pero estén seguros que estaré ahí.

- que bueno es escuchar eso ¿Verdad, Naruto?

El aludido asintió débilmente.

-bueno fue un placer, nos veremos mañana.

El hombre le dio una leve señal a Neji de que le siguiera, el aludido miro a Naruto por ultima vez en aquel día. Se veía bastante raro, lucia nervioso y tenia un mohín en su rostro casi indescifrable.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-¿eh? Si… no pasa nada.

-si, no te preocupes…- intervino Sasuke- yo me are cargo de el si le pasa algo.

Pudo ver claramente aquella sonrisa hipócrita que se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke y eso fue lo que le hizo dudar dejarlo solo con aquel hombre. Inseguro le dio otro vistazo a Naruto quien le dedico una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo. Muy a su pesar se alejo de el y se fue a seguir a su tío preguntándose que es lo que estaba pasando entre ellos aquel momento.

-¿Te gustaría salir un momento con migo? – Le dijo una vez que se aseguro que ya estaban solos- después de todo me la debes ¿No crees?

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – le espeto aun dudoso.

-Mi caballo ya esta listo para partir y espero que tu también lo estés…- paso por un lado de el con bastante frialdad- te espero afuera.

Sasuke salió de aquella sala seguro de que Naruto le seguiría, después de todo no creía que Naruto se quedara con aquellas dudas.

Monto su caballo y espero unos segundos hasta que Naruto se incorporara a su lado montado en su caballo. Sonrió al ver que no se había cambiado de ropa ya que le gustaba su aspecto y de alguna forma aquello aminoraba su enojo.

-vamos a la cabaña…

Naruto miro a uno de sus empleados.

-Infórmale a Tsunade que salí y llegare tarde.

El hombre asintió y abrió las puertas dejando que ambos caballos salieran de aquella gran casa. Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera se habían siquiera mirado. Ambos bajaron del caballo cuando llegaron y los amarraron en aquel pequeño árbol que estaba a un costado de la casa. Entraron escuchándose solamente el sonido de sus pasos y aquel rechinido que hasta ahora no se había escuchado provenir de la puerta.

-¿Y bien, me vas a decir por que me lo ocultaste?-espeto Sasuke evidentemente enojado.

-te lo iba a decir ayer- sabía perfectamente que eso no mejoraría las cosas pero tenía que ser sincero con el.- pero no pude llegar a tiempo.

-vaya… me alegra saber que por lo menos me ibas a avisar dos días antes.- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-A un así… tu sabias perfectamente que me casaría. Que contraería matrimonio con Hinata.

Sasuke apretó ambas manos tratando de contenerse.

-No quiero perderte… no lo soportaría.

Naruto bajo la mirada levemente tratando de no mirar a Sasuke. Este ultimo se acerco a el y lo abrazo rodeado con sus manos el cuello del rubio asiendo que este apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

-esto no esta bien…- dijo Naruto levemente, aquel contacto le ponía nervioso pero, mas sin embargo se sentía bien, le gustaba la sensación de sentir su cuerpo tan junto con el de él. Pero había algo… Sasuke olía extraño ¿De que era ese olor?

-te amo…- le susurro.- y solo por eso no dejare que te vayas…

El aludido quiso alzar la mirad para verlo y tratar de comprender sus palabras pero, cuando por fin llego a su rostro su vista se empezó a nublar, su cabeza le dolía y sus pies parecían yo no querer sostenerlo. Pudo sentir los brazos de Sasuke sobre su espalda impidiéndole que se cayera.

-Sa… Sasuke….- pudo decir débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos por completo.

-descansa, amor mío y sueña con migo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Su cabeza aun le dolía levemente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Una hora, dos? Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco. Llevo su mano instintivamente hasta la cabeza y la sobo un poco, se incorporo quedando sentado en la cama. Por un segundo creyó no haber reconocido el lugar pero después se dio cuenta que aun seguía en la cabaña. Miro hacia la ventana de la habitación, estaba oscuro ¿Acaso ya era de noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entrando por ella aquella persona que quería ver. El pelinegro tenia una bandeja con un baso de agua se acerco a el sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-pensé que ya ibas a despertar. Te traje un poco de agua.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? – Sasuke dejo la bandeja en la cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama, tomo el baso y se lo ofreció pero esto lo ignoro por completo.- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, Sasuke?!

- no te exaltes…- tomo la mano del chico y puso el baso en ella asiendo que la sujetara.- no lo suficiente, solo toda la tarde…

-¿Qué me paso? No recuerdo nada antes de desmayarme… solo recuerdo que mi cabeza me dolía y mi vista se empezó a nublar…

-estarás bien… toma agua y te relajaras.

Naruto le miro dudoso y después bebió, después de todo tenia sed y tenia que saciarla. Sasuke se acerco un poco mas a el y de nuevo lo sintió, aquel olor que era tan fácil de ubicar pero en aquel momento no le resultaba muy claro.

-Es hora de que me vaya…- término de beber el agua y lo coloco en la bandeja, después se retiro las sabanas dispuesto a marcharse.

-no, te dije que te relajaras… - Sasuke puso una se sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo empujo levemente tratando de hacer que se acostara.-

-pero ya es tarde…

-No iras a ninguna parte.

Lo beso evitando que volviera a protestar. Nuevamente aquel olor se intensifico ¿Alcohol? Eso era… ¿acaso Sasuke había bebido?

El pelinegro se subió a la cama acorralando con su cuerpo el del rubio no sin antes despojarlo por completo de las sabanas. Se separo un poco de el para mirarle de nuevo y le sonrió.

-Tú eres mío… y serás mío por completo esta noche.

continuara...

* * *

¿Y pensaron que no podía ser mas mala? muajaja

¿Lemon en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Podra Sasuke lograr su cometido? ¿Naruto lograra casarse con Hinata o vivira feliz por siempre al lado del pelinegro? ¿Como terminara todo esto? ¿Tendra resaca Sasuke el siguiente capitulo? ¿Se contestaran todas estas preguntas algún día? ¿Lograre sacarme un 10 en mi proximo examen de Calculo?

A pues solo yo lo se muajaja (escepto la ultima pregunta) jeje XD

suerte y hasta el proximo.

(come frutas y verduras)


	13. El deseo de tenerte

Wolas!! SE que me tarde demasiado!! . cha y estoy avergonzada pero ya estoy aqui de vuelta y despues de un largo devate mental termine el capitulo!! jojojo BUeno esta vez no voy a poder contestar a los reviews pero realmente se los agradesco!!

Gracias a todas estas personas por sus favulosos Reviews:

kami, Wosh! XD

Misaki

Mary-neechan

Dark-ekin

dark angel-loveless

nina02

darklover71 

Tsunade25

fer chan tenshi no yume32

Muchas gracias otra vez.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: SOÑANDO CON TIGO:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Capitulo trece El deseo de tenerte

Estaba confundido, lo bastante como para abrir la boca atónito. Sus negros ojos penetraban los suyos asiéndole estremecer ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo esa batalla? Sintió la suave mano de Sasuke rosar su pecho seductoramente sobre su camisa hasta llegar a su cintura donde se dio a la tarea de desfajar su camisa y así acariciar dentro de ella.

Se le acelero el corazón al sentir su mano; su pecho subía y bajaba poniendo en evidencia su estado. Eso no estaba bien, ¡no podía dejar que continuara después de todo el día siguiente a ese sería su boda!

Estuvo apunto de protestar y supuso que Sasuke se había dado cuanta de ello puesto que lo beso apenas y separó sus labios lo suficiente como para pronunciar una palabra. Intensifico el beso hundiéndose en él; se dejo llevar por un segundo, por aquella sesión de placer que no solo inundaba su cuerpo sino también por aquel hermoso sentimiento que le embargaba cada vez que lo veía.

Alzo las manos en cuanto tuvo conciencia y los coloco en los hombros de Sasuke alejándolo lo más que pudo interrumpiendo aquel beso que no tardaba en romper. Noto en aquel momento la extraña debilidad de sus brazos, algo que fue bastante extraño para el, después de todo nunca había sido un chico débil en toda su vida.

-Necesito irme ya…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Se subió un poco mas sombre el, con su mano libre comenzó a desabotonar su elegante camisa Ignorando por completo la petición del rubio.

-Tu no sabes lo que necesitas- le dijo con voz ronca y le miro seductoramente a los ojos para después ir bajando la mirada inspeccionando su cuerpo hasta su cadera- yo te enseñare lo que realmente necesitas.

Agacho mas su cuerpo teniendo solamente un objetivo, su cuello, el cual empezó a besar haciéndole gemir, un sonido que adoro y que quería escuchar de ahora en adelante. Los botones de la camisa comenzaban a desesperarle, quería comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo pero parecía como si la camisa no quisiera ceder a sus deseos.

-No me lo tomes a mal…- hablo de nuevo el pelinegro sacando su mano del interior de la camisa – pero tu camisa comienza a molestarme.-Tomo ambos extremos de la camisa y tiro rompiendo algunas partes de esta pero, había logrado su cometido, al menos los botones ya no estaban ahí.-Mucho mejor…-sonrió placentero.

-¡Espera!- Mantuvo sus manos sobre sus hombros tratando de impedir que de nuevo comenzara a besarlo pero no parecía que surtiera efecto alguno.

-No te esfuerces demasiado…- le dijo tomando sus manos y alzándolas a la altura de su cabeza, ahí las contuvo con una sola mano- te he dado un medicamento que te relajara… después de todo has estado muy tenso los últimos días.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-te he dado algo de lo que necesitabas, pero aun falta darte lo mejor.

Acaricio la curvatura de su cintura asiéndole estremecer bajo su mano provocándole una sonrisa de satisfacción. Volvió a besar su cuello para comenzar el recorrido. Sintió placenteramente la piel de su pecho sobre sus labios, era tan suave y adictiva que se sintió perder en ella. Sus labios se detuvieron en la hebilla de su pantalón.

Se enderezo de nuevo para quitarse la camisa y observar el rostro sonrojado de su amante. Tiro la camisas al suelo y volvió hasta el rostro de su amado donde acarició su boca con la yema de sus dedos mientras que su otra mano comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón. Una vez logrado su objetivo fue bajándolo un poco recordándose que aun no era el momento.

-Te voy a hacer esperar un poco mas…- le susurro al oído mientras que una de sus manos se encargaba de introducir su mano dentro del pantalón.

El rubio contuvo un gemido al sentir aquellas caricias que comenzaban a surtir efecto en el, Sasuke sonrió al ver se reacción y como Naruto hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gemir.

-No tienes por que contenerte…

Le dijo de una manera seductora para después besarlo nuevamente intensificando aquel beso con cada posibilidad que tenia.

Los esfuerzos de Naruto por separarse eran completamente inútiles, Sasuke ya lo tenia en su poder y por mas que lo intentaba no lograba quitárselo de en sima, su cuerpo aun permanecía muy débil lo que le complicaba mas las cosas.

Naruto rompió aquel beso con un gemido ahogado al sentir una de las caricias de Sasuke sobre su miembro. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke lo despojo de su pantalón por completo y se coloco en medio de sus piernas observando complacido su cuerpo desnudo.

-ya no puedo soportarlo mas…-le dijo Sasuke mientras se comenzaba a quitar el pantalón- quiero que seas mío ya.

-Detente…

Sasuke le tomo ambos brazos y los mantuvo prisioneros mientras que con su otra mano comenzaba a buscar aquella abertura por donde podía entrar, cuando la encontró introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro ignorando las negativas de Naruto. Este ultimo no pudo contener otro gemido al sentir como otro de los dedos de Sasuke le hacia compañía al otro y comenzaban a moverse dentro de el envistiéndolo cambiando cada segundo la velocidad.

-¡Bas… Basta!

-No, aun no.

Después de unos segundos Sasuke aparto sus dedos con una sonrisa y acaricio el rostro de su amante.

-Ya estas listo…

Tomo una mejor posición entre sus piernas inclinándose ligeramente para poder entrar en el, soltó sus manos para tocarle ambas piernas y acariciarlas hasta llegar a los muslos. Fue hasta ese punto donde Naruto comenzó a sentir el miembro de Sasuke entrar en el sintiéndose el dueño de su cuerpo.

-Eres mío… - le sentencio cuando entro por completo en su cuerpo para comenzar a envestirlo- relájate, amor mío.

Aparto unos cabellos de la frente de Naruto aprovechando aquel momento para acariciar su rostro.

Las envestidas eran cada vez mas fuerte he inconscientemente Naruto se arqueo para deleite de Sasuke. Los gemidos del rubio eran cada vez más fuertes al aumentar la velocidad de Sasuke a tal punto que no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba seguro que estaba apunto de llegar al clímax y no estaba equivocado; al poco tiempo ya se había corrido manchando ambos cuerpos. Sasuke dio una última envestida provocando que este diera un alarido que hizo eco en las cuatro paredes. Al poco tiempo sintió como Sasuke se había corrido en el y se había acercado a su boca para besarlo.

-Ahora eres mío y yo soy tuyo…- paso una de sus manos por todo el cuerpo, lo envistió una vez mas para luego salir de el y recostarse a su lado.- ahora debes descansar…- le dijo al ver su rostro de Naruto exhausto, beso su frente y se recostó aun lado de el- descansa por el momento, Naruto. Por que aun no he recorrido todo tu cuerpo.

.0.0.0

Tsunade entro de nueva cuenta a la habitación de Naruto dando se cuenta que aun no había llegado. Shizune entro después de ella examinando el lugar asegurándose de la reacción de su jefa.

-Te informo algo.- le espeto visiblemente enojada por la ausencia de Naruto-

-No, señora…

-ya es bastante tarde. ¿En que rayos estará pensando Naruto?- Miro hacia la ventana observando los débiles rastro de luz que comenzaban a tocar aquellas tierras- Ya esta por amanecer.

-Seguro que vendrá tarde o temprano… no se preocupe. Yo me puedo quedar a vigilar. Debería descansar un poco más.

-aunque lo intentara no lo conseguiría.

-¿Quiere que envía a alguien a buscarlo?

-Ya enviamos a dos hombres lo suficientemente capaces para esa tarea. Esperemos un poco más.

La joven observo el rostro de su impaciente y nerviosa ama sin la posibilidad de poder ayudarla en alguna labor que incluyera apaciguarla, solo le quedaba esperar a que el rubio hiciera su aparición en la casa y así comenzar a arreglarlo para su boda que se llevaría a cabo aquella mañana.

.0.0

Neji observo con tristeza el hermoso vestido blanco que aquel día se pondría su querida prima. No dudaba que se le encajaría perfectamente a su hermosa figura y que luciría hermosa como una novia tenia que lucir. No pudo evitar tocar aquel vestido y sentir su sedosa tela.

Pronto ella se casaría y era probable que se alejara de su lado, no podría cuidarla mas como lo había hecho toda su vida, ahora Naruto era quien se iba a encargar de esa labor y lo dejarían a el a un lado. Miro hacia la puerta que conducía a la otra habitación donde conectaba con la habitación de su prima donde seguramente se encontraba dormida.

Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado evitando cualquier ruido que pudiera despertar a su prima.

-¿Neji?- escucho la tenue voz de Hinata quien se incorporo en la oscuridad quedando sentada en la cama.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- se acerco a una de las lámparas prendiendo el fuego de esta alumbrando el cuarto para ver el hermoso rostro de su prima la cual sonrió al verlo.

-Eres el único que evita hacer ruido al entrar a mi cuarto.

-¿Te desperté?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a un costado de ella. Esta negó con la cabeza he hizo mas espacio para que Neji se sentara por completo a su lado.

-No podía dormir.- le sonrió con inocencia- mañana es mi boda.

A pesar de la tenue luz de la lámpara podía notar un ligero rubor en el rostro de Hinata, en ese momento pudo sentir como algo golpeaba su pecho y estrangulaba sin piedad su corazón.

-Hinata…- Se dirigió a ella con voz sería- ¿realmente quieres casarte? Por que si no es así yo…

-Estoy bien, sabes aunque fue idea de mi padre yo me siento feliz. Muy feliz por que me casare con Naruto.

-Entiendo…- le dijo con un además de tristeza que no pudo evitar- entonces me dará mucho gusto verte ir al altar y estoy seguro que a mi tío también.- Tomo su rostro con una mano y ella se acurruco en el tomando aquella mano con las suyas.

-Muchas gracias Neji, siempre has sido muy bueno con migo.

Se quedo callado por unos momentos observando el rostro de su amada prima, con esfuerzo sobrehumano la fue apartando un poco para evitar pedirle que no se casara y que se quedara a su lado, fue entonces cuando la chica alzo la mirada intercambiando miradas con este.

-¿Pasa algo?- le dijo preocupada al ver un desdén de tristeza en aquellos profundos ojos.

-Trata de descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado para ti…-

Estuvo a punto de retirarse pero Hinata le tomo lo que alcanzo de la camisa haciendo que este se detuviera y se girara a verla de nuevo.

-Quédate con migo, como antes cuando éramos niños y yo tenia miedo…-lo pensó unos segundos para después ceder a los deseos de su querida prima.

-Esta bien… será la última vez después de todo.

.0.0.0

Shizune entro rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Tsunade, esta ultima se encontraba dormida antes de que la joven chica entrara estrepitosamente y la despertara provocando así su enojo.

-¡¿Por qué rayos entras…?!

-Ya llego el joven Naruto…- le interrumpió ignorando por primera vez aquel reclamo de su ama.- esta llegando a la casa ahora mismo.

-¡Que alivio!- un suspiro salió de su boca probablemente de tranquila y gustosa de saber que Naruto estaba bien para después alzar la mirada con un fingido enojo- ¡Ahora si que me va a oír ese muchacho!

Las puertas de su gran casa se abrieron al ser identificado por su servidumbre, al llegar a la entrada principal pudo escuchar débilmente las voces de la gente a fuera de la entrada para probablemente recibirle con una gran sonrisa de alivio. Bajo del caballo con dificultad sin preocuparse en alzar la vista para encarar a su tutora una vez que esta se puso frente a él.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, Naruto?- el aludido no respondió continuando su caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Su mirada estaba pérdida y su estado de ánimo decaído.- ¿Naruto?

-Pondrían…- se detuvo mas no dio media vuelta para mirarlos.- podrían prepararme ya para mi boda.

-Si, pero…

Naruto no espero más y termino de entrar a la gran casa dejando a su tutora con las palabras en la boca. Tsunade lo miraba atónita mientras subía por las escaleras preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado?

Segundos después Naruto ya estaba en su cuarto, desvestido y dentro de la enorme bañera llena de agua, limpio su cuerpo lentamente y con cuidado. Después de "limpiar" su brazo lo acerco a su nariz y lo olio.

-Aun huele a el…- se dijo con tristeza y volvió a tallar repitiéndose lo mismo.

-Joven Naruto.

La voz de Shizune se escucho del otro lado de la puerta del baño pero no contesto hasta la tercera vez que escucho su nombre nombrar por tercera vez.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien. No hay de que preocuparse. ¿Mi traje esta listo ya?

-si, joven…

-¿Cuánto falta para la apertura de la ceremonia?

-Tres Horas...

-¿Tres horas, eh? Vaya…- se examino su cuerpo- en tres horas...- se dijo en voz baja de tal manera que Shizune no lo escuchara- seré de alguien a quien no le pertenezco.

Hundió su cuerpo dentro de la bañera recordando aquel momento, no solo lo habían hecho una vez, lo habían hecho varias veces hasta quedar sumamente agotados y lo que era aun peor para el era que su cuerpo había reaccionado al sentir las caricias de Sasuke y aun quería seguir sintiéndolo.

.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza y movió su cuerpo hacia la esquina contraria a la suya estirando el brazo para tomar lo que creía estaba al lado suyo pero no había nada lo que provoco que reaccionara y abriera mas los ojos y se diera cuenta que el lugar al lado de el estaba vacio.

Se reincorporo y miro a su alrededor, no estaba… ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

-¡Naruto!- lo llamo pero no nadie le respondió- ¡NARUTO!

Se levanto de la cama y se puso el pantalón para ir directamente a la puerta, pero cuando giro la manija para salir esta estaba dura y por mas fuerza que ejercía en ella esta no cedía.

-Maldita sea…

Camino hacia la ventana y miro fuera de ella, su caballo no estaba y tampoco el de Naruto. Lo había encerrado lo había dejado aprisionado en aquella casa y al menos si lograba salir el camino de regreso seria largo si se iba a pie. Sus ojos inconscientemente miraron un reloj de madera que se encontraba en el buro, estos marcaban las dos de la tarde lo que indicaba que en menos de una hora Naruto ya habría contraído matrimonio con Hinata Hyuuga.

continuara...

Hola!! bueno seria mas bien un hasta la proxima ya que ya se acabo.

jojo bueno en que iba asi, en que el capitulo se acabo es entonces cuando yo entro aqui y les hago la promeza de que realmente esta vez no tardare tanto en actualizar jojo no definitivamente ya no. AHora que mi computadora ya esta bien nada nos separara muajaja

Por cierto perdon si el lemon me salio ma.. (Estaba fuera de practica T.T) jojo de hecho es la primera vez que escribo una "Violacion" asi que si me quedo mal ya saben por que... je je bueno ya que leiste hasta aca ¿Me dejarias un Reviews?

jojo hasta la vista!!


	14. Campanas

holas!!

Después de cinco llamadas telefonicas, mas de 15 mensajes de texto en mi bandeja de entrada y como tres visitas (donde en la ultima casi piero la vida T.T) de mi gran amiga Criss, después de todo eso aqui les traigo el camitulo 14 jojo me salio cortito... bueno pero algo es algo. XD

Reviews:

dark angel-loveless.- Hola!! jojo lamento haberme tardado la ultima vez, T.T jo jo pero ten la seguridad de que si lo termino, me estoy poniendo a trabajar en ello. jojo ademas si no lo termino Criss me fusila XD jojo pues veamos.. tus dudas (al menos una de ellas) se responden en este capitulo jojo gracias por no fallarme con tus reviews je je me ponen de buen humor jojo sale te cuidas!!

Tsunade25:.- Tanto tiempo!! bueno espero ya no hacerte sentir cosas horribles en los siguientes capitulos o/o jeje creo que fui muy mala pero para todo hay una explicacion(aun que creo que esta la veras hasta el ultimo capitulo ) Je je quizas y así sea perdonada (Aun que no lo creo ¬¬) jojo pero la esperanza muere al ultimo XD Saludos!!

su-chan6.- jojo gracias por dejarme tu reviews, y con respecto a tu pregunta... veras aun no la acabo, pero tengo calculado que seras unos 17 o 18 capitulos en total (espero y que no salgan mas ¬¬) eso nos deja con la conclucion de que ya casi esta por termianr jeje ademas no la quiero hacer tan larga si no de plano no la termino XD jojo pero yo tengo estimado esa cantidad espero y que si sean esas... (me voy a poner a trabar T.T para terminarla) gracias!!

lupíta.- wo!! me alegra tanto que aya inspirado a alguien a hacer fic (jojo seguido me pasaba a mi XD) o/o je je espero esta vez no haber tardado tanto... bueno segun yo no...pero ...quizas y si. Espero y que quedes satisfecha con este capitulo (aun que no estoy muy segura de ello .) jje te dejo para que lo leeas y juzgues por ti misma jeje... hasta luego!!

nina02.- ja ja... bueno ahora no me siento tan culpable por la violacion jeje no sabia eso de los Uchiha XD jaja bueno gracias por..mm.. que era... ¿Carta amenazadora? jeje bueno una pregunta ¿Son dos? mm... si es un poco revoltoso a lo que no entendi XS pero muchas gracias por el Reviews...jeje

Dark-eki.- Si lo mismo pense yo.. jaja se lo merece por hacerle eso al pobre naruto (rayos... aun que si no lo hubiera escrito nada de esto hubiera pasado XD) jaja gracias por tu reviews... !!

kitsune no shippo.- o/o cha!! muchas gracias, jeje me sube demasiado el animo tu reviews jojo, que genial que te agrade, jaja a mi tambien me gusta la pareja, (jeje creo que se nota) son los unicos que encajan con mis perfiles (bueno algo asi) ademas que son dos bishounen a los que no se les desprecia (mas NAruto!!) XD jojo saludos y de nuevo gracias, espero y que este capitulo tambien te guste jojo hasta luego!!1

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: SOÑANDO CON TIGO :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Capitulo catorce "Campanas"

El fuerte sonido de las campanas resonó fuertemente por los alrededores de la ciudad, después de todo aquel día se celebraba la boda de la hija de una de las personas mas importantes en toda la ciudad. La gente fue entrando a la iglesia al oír el primer llamado, todas ella llevaban puesto hermosas ropas dando por visto que todas pertenecían a clases altas y poderosas.

Se escucho el segundo llamado, para ese entonces el novio ya había llegado a la iglesia y estaba adentro, aguardando la llegada de la novia al lado de Neji justamente en el altar. Ambos lucían elegantes a tal grado que se podía diferir acerca de quien de los dos era el novio ya que los dos lucían como tal.

Naruto escucho su nombre mencionar a un costado, era Shizune quien le hacia una leve seña para que se acercara a su lado, este obedeció extrañado por el comportamiento de su empleada quien había sido invitada a la ceremonia como si fuera una chica de la clase alta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, joven Naruto, me da mucha pena decírselo pero. ¿Realmente se quiere casar? – la pregunta de Shizune le extraño y arqueo una ceja-

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-A mi… me parece muy injusto que se case si no lo desea.- Naruto le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al ver su preocupación.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero, lo voy a hacer. Ya lo he pensado bien y me casare. Aprenderé a querer a mi pareja y tratare de ser feliz. Además mi madre necesita la ayuda de los Hyuuga aun; fue esa la razón por la que acepte contraer matrimonio no por nada más.

Shizune agacho la cabeza avergonzada por su comportamiento y le deseo suerte a Naruto minutos antes de que la tercera campanada sonara y que Naruto se viera obligado a volver a su lugar.

Las campanas dejaron de sonar, para ese entonces la iglesia estaba llena y se podía ver claramente la silueta de Hinata sentada en su silla de ruedas y a su padre , ambos preparados para entrar a la iglesia una vez que el órgano comenzara a tocar su melodía.

Naruto miro a su bella esposa recorrer aquel pequeño camino jurándose a si mismo que iba aprender a amar a esa mujer de blanco y que viviría feliz a su lado con la finalidad de olvidar a aquella persona que tanto amaba.

..0

Estiro su brazo instintivamente para poder abrazar a la persona que estaba a su lado, frunció la ceja al sentir solo la ceda fría de la tela. Abrió los ojos de golpe una vez desesperado al no encontrar nada con el tacto temeroso de descubrir lo que estaba sospechando.

-¿Naruto?

Sasuke se levanto de la cama e inspecciono con la mirada la pequeña habitación. Naruto no estaba dentro, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Se dirigió a la puerta y giro la perilla pero esta no se abría razón por la cual comenzó a desesperarse y golpeo la puerta una y otra vez.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Abre la puerta!-cada segundo que pasaba el pelinegro subía el volumen de su voz y su desesperación aumentaba- ¡Maditasea, Naruto Abre la puerta!

Se retiro de la puerta rumbo a la ventana, no estaban los caballos ¿Qué rayos significaba esto? Giro su vista hacia el suelo, no estaban las ropas de Naruto a excepción de su camisa la cual estaba rota también pudo observar que no se encontraba la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sasuke tomo el resto de sus ropas y se cambio, había entendido perfectamente lo que Naruto había hecho.

Iba a salir de ahí fuera como fuera e iba a ir por Naruto, no podía dejar que se casara, que fuera de otra persona. Tomo una pequeña silla que se encontraba aun costado de el y la aventó con fuerza hacia la ventana rompiéndola. Se acerco a esta y comenzó a quitar los pedazos de Vidrio restante provocándose unas cuantas heridas en las manos, pero esto pareció no importarle, estaba desesperado, quería salir de inmediato de ahí lo mas pronto posible antes de que Naruto cometiera la mayor de las locuras.

.

Naruto alzo la vista mirando aquel oscuro cielo que se encontraba hermosamente decorado por aquellos luceros que asían un bonito conjunto a la ocasión. Volteo la vista a tras observando sin cuidado a la multitud que se encontraba celebrando el compromiso que el también debía de celebrar. Por primera vez en toda su vida sintió ganas de salir de una fiesta e irse a dormir.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Tsunade se había acercado a el en un momento imprevisto tomándolo por sorpresa- Deberías estar dentro con tus invitados.

-prácticamente toda la gente que esta ahí no la conozco. Además estoy cansado.

-Por cierto, no he visto en ningún lugar al joven Sasuke. ¿No Iba a asistir?- Naruto no dijo nada ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla- Tengo entendido que no a llegado. ¿Paso algo ente ustedes dos? Cuando se fueron…

-Yo no pretendía casarme…- le espeto con firmeza interrumpiendo sus palabras y dejándola atónita por su confesión- No lo iba a hacer, estaba apunto de escapar y no asistir a mi boda, le iba a hacer algo malo a una persona buena…-

Tsunade no podía creer lo que Naruto estaba diciendo. Podía ver claramente la sinceridad de sus palabras solo por escucharlo.

-También iba a cometer el egoísmo de olvidarme de mi madre…

-¿Si no querías casarte entonces por que lo hiciste?

-No lo se, quizás simplemente fue un impulso y no fue solo por hacer lo correcto.

El entre ceño de Naruto se frunció mostrando su impotencia y su enojo consigo mismo, tratando de contenerse y mostrar su debilidad delante de aquella mujer a quien respetaba. Mordió su labio inferior fingiendo haberse recuperado, fue entonces cuando se volteo completamente hacia Tsunade y fingió una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas a la reunión, en seguida estaré ahí. Iré a la entrada para recibir a los invitados.

No dejo que su tutora respondiera, se dio la media vuelta y continuo con su andar. No quería que su tutora lo siguiera interrogando, no quería decir más palabras innecesarias que pudieran preocuparla.

La fiesta iba mas que bien, al menos eso era lo que Neji pensaba al mirar a su alrededor. Varias personas se habían acercado a el para saludarlo y felicitarlo por haber organizado aquella hermosa celebración. Después de una breve conversación con uno de los duques de la ciudad se abrió campo entre la gente para hablar con la única persona que le importaba.

-Hinata…- Le hablo con dulzura tomando asiento al lado de ella- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

-¿Hm? Bueno…Me dijo que iba a ir a saludar a los invitados y que en un momento regresaba.

Neji observo de nueva cuenta a su querida prima, se veía realmente hermosa, no importaba cuantas veces la mirara. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente recordándose a si mismo que ella ya le pertenecía a alguien mas por mucho que odiase admitirlo.

- Te vez realmente hermosa…- Todo el rostro de Hinata se puso rojo ante aquel alago, bajo la vista tratando inútilmente de esconder lo apenada que estaba ante su alago- ¿Quieres salir al jardín? Así podrás despejarte un poco de tanta gente y ver lo hermoso que están los jardines durante la noche.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa dejando que Neji condujera su silla de ruedas hasta los jardines inconscientes de lo que estaban apunto de averiguar.

Naruto se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella voz proveniente de la segunda entrada de los jardines. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke ahí? Su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo de nuevo, este parecía estar discutiendo con el guardia encargado de aquella zona.

-¡Déjeme entrar, ahora!- le espeto el pelinegro al guaria cuando este se negó por tercera vez la entrada.-

Trago saliva, tratando así de tener fuerzas para encararlo. No pudo creer el gran esfuerzo que hizo para siquiera dar un paso. Le paso por la cabeza la idea de darse media vuelta y no verlo pero eso significaría huir de nuevo y no quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

Tanto el guardia como Sasuke lo miraron.

-Este hombre quiere entrar pero no tiene la invitación, además…- se giro a mirar a Sasuke el cual solo llevaba un pantalón, su calzado y una gabardina que cubría su pecho desnudo.

-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo.

-Retírate, yo me encargare de esto.

El guardia le miro dudoso para después dar reverencia y alejarse del lugar dejando a ambos chicos solos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- sentencio Naruto antes de verle a la cara.

-Como te he dicho yo necesito hablar contigo.

-Si vas a disculparte yo…

-no vine a eso…- le interrumpió.- No voy a disculparme por lo que hice ni hoy ni nunca. Yo vine a tratar otra cosa contigo.

Naruto no podía creer lo que había dicho, ¿No se iba a disculpar? ¿A que rayos había ido entonces?

-Lárgate de aquí- le espeto con firmeza mientras retenía un golpe en sus puños- No quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer por mi vista.

-No digas tonterías, Naruto.

-No estoy bromeando.

-Escucha…- se acerco mas a el y le tomo del brazo- si crees que me voy a retiras tan fácil estas equivocado. Ni tu matrimonio con esa inválida me va impedir seguir contigo…

- Suéltame…

Naruto libero su brazo y se aparto de el a una distancia prudente. El solo hecho de que lo tocara aun sobre sus ropas provocaba que todo su cuerpo se alterara, situación que en otra ocasión no había sucedido.

Hinata miro hacia el cielo con una sonrisa. Hacia tanto que no las miraba que no pudo evitar mostrar su entusiasmo ante su primo.

-Que hermosas…

-si, tienes razón- dio un leve vistazo hacia el cielo y después volvió la mirada hacia Hinata-

-Muchas gracias por traerme al jardín, es una bonita noche…

-Cualquier cosa que necesites yo estaré aquí para dártelo.

La chica le sonrió y Neji le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente sabiendo perfectamente que ella no entendía lo que realmente el quería decir.

-Neji… ¿los que están en la entrada son Naruto y el joven Sasuke?

Neji alzo la cabeza para mirar hacia donde Hinata señalaba. En efecto, eran ellos dos; pudo observar como Naruto mantenía su distancia y retenía en ese lugar a Sasuke evitando que pasara, este no tardo en darse cuenta que estaban riñendo.

-Quédate aquí… iré a ver que es lo que sucede.

-¿pasa algo Neji? – dijo la chica preocupada al escucharlo hablar tan serio.

-Prométeme que no te acercaras- le tomo ambas manos y se puso en cuclillas para mirarla directamente a los ojos.- prométemelo.

-¿Es algo grave?

-No lo se, pero por si acaso hazme ese favor.

Hinata asintió contra su voluntad, acto seguido Neji le sonrió y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente y se retiro caminando hasta donde se encontraba Naruto esperando que Hinata cumpliera su palabra y que aquello no fuese un asunto tan grave.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? –

Naruto se exalto al escucharlo, esperando que no hubiese escuchado ni una sola palabra de su discusión. Por otra parte Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia para después desviar un poco la mirada hacia el frente localizando a Hinata quien yacía sentada en su silla de ruedas mirando con preocupación hacia con ellos.

-No es nada…- le dijo Naruto.

El aludido le miro dudoso, dirigió su mirada a Sasuke a quien examino de pies a cabeza observando en las fachas en el que venia, también observo las heridas que tenia en su mano.

-¿Se podría saber por que te has presentado a esta celebración con esas ropas? –

-Vaya, ni tu guardia fue mas directo…

-Sasuke, por favor retírate- interrumpió Naruto interponiéndose entre aquellos dos.

-Si vienes con migo por supuesto que me iré.

- Exijo saber lo que sucede aquí, Naruto.

Naruto desvió un poco la mirada dándose cuenta de la presencia de Hinata a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

-Hinata…-susurro para si.

-¿Por qué no le explicas lo que sucede, Naruto? Quizás prefieres que se yo quien hable.

-No es el momento ni el lugar, así que retírate ahora o me veré obligado a llamar a los guardias.

-Ya te lo dije, no me iré si n ti.

-Por ultima vez Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?

-Neji, te prometo que luego…

-Yo y Naruto somos amantes.- Le espeto.

Podía verse en el rostro de Sasuke la satisfacción al ver el rostro de Neji cambiar abruptamente por una de confusión. Miro a Naruto esperando a que este negara las palabra de Sasuke, mas sin embargo el rubio mostro un mohín indescifrable que le hizo imposible averiguar si era cierto o falso.

-Eso no puede ser cierto…

Naruto alzo la mano dando una señal a los guardias de que se acercaran y estos obedecieron, a los pocos segundos dos hombres se encontraban a su costado esperando a que el nuevo señor dieras las ordenes que deberían seguir.

-Escolten al joven Sasuke fuera de aquí.

-como ordene.

Ambos hombres se acercaron a Sasuke listos para usar la fuerza si era necesario. Sasuke dio un paso atrás en cuanto estos hombres se acercaron a el y frunció el ceño dirigiéndoles una mirada amenazadora si se atrevían a tocarlo.

-Naruto, esto no va a terminar así.- Los dos hombres lo tomaron por los costados y empezaron a jalarlo.-¡Suéltenme!

Sasuke se resistía pero no pudo contra aquellos hombres voluptuosos.

-¡Naruto!

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes que aquellos hombres se alejaran de su vista llevándose consigo al pelinegro.

-Naruto, ¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decir? Por favor dime que esta mintiendo.

Naruto miro a Hinata de reojo la cual los miraba con preocupación para después dirigirle la mirada a Neji.

-Lo lamento, Neji.

continuara...

* * *

muajajaja

saludos a todas (o) !! jaja espero no dejarlas tan en suspenso...espero...bueno la verdad es que esa es mi verdadera intencion...XD

hasta el siguiente capitulo!!


	15. Casi al Alba

Buen día a todas o todos!!!!

Je je porfin se me hizo actualizar... T.T ya lo quería hacer, de hecho llevaba ya varios días que la tenia lista para entrega XD pero debido a que quería actualizar otro me tube que esperar para asi subirlos casi al mismo tiempo.

gracias a estas maravillosas personas por dejarme su reviews:

kami-sama.

Tsunade25.

alexiel1085

o0o0-nina-0o0o

dark angel-loveless

su-chan6

muchisimas gracias..me encanteria contestar sus reviews pero me siento realmente cansada y solo ando de paso parta actualizar (no me gusta actualizar los fines de semana y no quiero esperar hasta la proxima) je je asi que aqui les dejo el fic y que lo disfruten muajajaja

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: SOÑANDO CON TIGO:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Capitulo quince= Casi al Alba

Hinata se sobresalto cuando vio caer a Naruto al suelo debido al golpe que le había dado Neji, hizo su mayor esfuerzo y comenzó a mover la silla empujándose a si misma para llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban, pero sus fuerzas no parecían ser suficientes ya que esta no lograba avanzar mucho.

-¡Como pudiste hacerlo!- exclamo Neji tomando a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa alzándolo un poco para poder ver su rostro- Esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

-¡Neji!-

La voz de Hinata hizo que se tranquilizara un poco y lo soltara dejándolo caer al suelo de nueva cuenta.

-Si te atreves a decirle algo a Hinata te pesara, luego arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo.

Neji se aparto de Naruto, este último se mantuvo en el suelo unos instantes y limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salir de su boca.

Hinata llego con mucho trabajo donde estaban ellos dos y se acerco al lado de Naruto para verificar que estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien, Naruto? – El chico asintió con una media sonrisa y se incorporo sacudiéndose sus ropas - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Neji?

-no te preocupes por mi, no es nada.

-pero…- alzo la mirada para poder verlo pero el la esquivo.

-Hinata…- Neji se acerco a ella y tomo su silla dispuesto a llevársela del lugar- ya es hora que descanses. Desvelarte no te hará ningún bien.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – exigió saber Hinata mostrando claramente su preocupación.

-Buenas noches, Naruto.

Ignoro las peticiones de su prima y se la llevo de ahí dejando solo a Naruto, después de todo le hacia falta y si la dejaba con el lo mas seguro era que este le dijera la verdad y si eso sucedía su pobre prima quedaría lastimada y eso no lo iba a permitir.

..0.0

Una vez que aquel par de guardias lo soltaron se alejaron, dejándolo a una distancia prudente de la fiesta de compromiso de Naruto dejándole advertido que si se acercaban tomarían medidas mas drásticas. Obviamente sus absurdas amenazas no le preocupaban pero por el momento era suficiente.

Mordió su labio inferior hiriéndolo un poco. Maldijo entre dientes y dio media vuelta listo para irse de vuelta a sus aposentos preparando su próxima jugada. Después de todo no se iba rendir con facilidad, nunca lo haría…

.

La gente se fue retirando al terminar la celebración. Para aquel entonces Naruto había podido recobrar su cordura y con un esfuerzo sobre humano había podido llegar al lado de su esposa y saludarla. Había logrado en un pequeño tiempo hablar con Neji, este le había pedido que no hablara nada con Hinata acerca de su vergonzosa relación con Sasuke y después se había retirado, quizás con el temor de golpearlo de nuevo.

Cuando por fin los invitados se habían retirado Naruto fuere trasladado a lo que sería su nueva casa, esta se encontraba de manera adyacente a la casa principal de los Hyuuga, esto se debía a los intensos cuidados que tenían hacia Hinata. Esta última había llegado con anterioridad a su nueva residencia por órdenes de su padre (el cual fue influenciado por Neji), Naruto había llegado justamente después de que la fiesta se acabara; en ese transcurso no había visto a Neji y por ende no había aclarado por completo que es lo que este haría después de que supo la verdad.

-Llegamos, señor.

-Gracias…- esforzó una gran sonrisa en aquel momento dedicándosela al conductor y después bajo del carruaje.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron antes de que este se acercara lo suficiente dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Dos de las sirvientas dieron reverencia ante el, el rubio las analizo rápidamente de los pies a la cabeza… ninguna de ellas tenia el aire que tenían las personas que trabajan anteriormente con el, estas tenían expresiones mas serias y eran horrorosamente educadas.

-¡Bienvenido!- le dijeron al unisonó como dos maquinas programadas para ello.

Naruto inclino la cabeza, no se atrevió a decirles una palabra por alguna razón la cual no entendía.

-Que bueno que llegas…- la voz de su suegro se hizo presente frente. Este bajaba de manera elegante por las escaleras, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Neji el cual le miraba con cierto desdén de desprecio.- Mi hija ya se encuentra en su habitación descansando.

-Debe de estar agotada con lo de la boda…

-Las sirvientas se encargaran de ella y mi esposa y yo ventaremos mañana a primera hora para ver como están.

-Le esperáremos con impaciencia…- Tanto el padre como Neji ya se encontraban frente a Naruto en aquel momento.

Hiashi Hyuuga hizo una señal a una de las sirvientas y esta se acerco a el inmediatamente.

-Lleven a Naruto a su habitación- le ordeno para después sonreírle a su yerno- que descanses Naruto.

-Igualmente, señor…

Neji le dirigió una mirada que bien lo hubiera podido fulminar con ella si se pudiera para después seguir a su tío quien ya se encontraba bastante delante de el.

Naruto trago saliva con dificultad y los observo salir de su casa. Pocos segundos después de que se cerrara la puerta la mujer que había sido llamada por el señor Hyuuga se acerco a el.

-Mi señor, sígame por favor, le guiare a su habitación.

El asintió y comenzó a seguir a aquella mujer por aquellas largas escaleras, le preocupo el hecho de que Hinata fuera a subir y bajar aquellas escaleras día a día, después de todo era una invalidad, tenía que hacer que le cambiaran una habitación a bajo.

La mujer se detuvo en una elegante puerta de madera tallada a mano con hermosas figuras, la mujer las abrió y entro para buscar una lámpara y así prenderla. El cuarto estaba en su mayoría oscuro pero aun así se pudo percatar de que la habitación era demasiado grande aunque fuera para dos. Las luces se prendieron y examino la habitación.

-Me retiro, mi señor, que pase una buena noche…- la mujer dio media vuela dispuesta a irse.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- la mujer se dio vuelta para mirar a su nuevo jefe.

-¿Disculpe?

-Pregunte por mi esposa, ¿Dónde esta? Me avisaron que ya se encontraba dormida pero…- Naruto vio claramente la mirada desaprobadora que le deba aquella mujer - ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno como le aviso el señor Hyuuga la señorita esta dormida en "su habitación…"- le dijo dando énfasis a las ultimas palabras. Naruto le miro dudoso.

-No entiendo, pensé que dormiría con mi esposa.

La mujer abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, Naruto pensó por un momento que los ojos se le saldrían, esta torció la boca y apretó sus manos reprimiendo una palabra que solo Dios sabría cual era.

-Lo siento, señor. Pero la señorita y usted no tienen un mismo cuarto, ambos dormirán en habitaciones separadas por órdenes de mi Señor Hyuuga.

Naruto aun no comprendía lo que sucedía pero por el momento estaba bien así. No discutió otra cosa más y la mujer se retiro con paso fuerte como si la hubieran ofendido con la peor de las palabras. El rubio se recostó en su cama, tenia bastantes dudas para poder aclararlas en aquel instante, ¿Qué clase de matrimonio les tenia preparado el señor Hiashi Hyuuga? Al día siguiente iría Tsunade y trataría de averiguar algo, lo que sea al menos sería suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente escucho unos cuantos ruidos que le hicieron despertarse, había estado tan cansado que no había podido quitarse la ropa de la noche anterior ni tampoco sus zapatos, se levanto tratando de averiguar que tan temprano sería. Observo a su alrededor dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué están habiendo en mi habitación?- cuestiono atónito al ver a la servidumbre en su habitación ordenando y sacudiendo por todo el lugar.

-Buenos días señor…- hablo una chica modosita, al ver su rostro pudo darse cuenta que probablemente era una de las hijas de la servidumbre debido a que era demasiado joven.- que bueno que despierta, ya se le a preparado el agua para poder bañarlo.

-¿Perdón? – aquella ultima palabra no la había entendido muy bien, ¿Bañarlo? -¿Qué hora es?

-Son las cinco de la mañana, la señorita Hinata le estará esperando dentro de una hora para empezar a desayunar.

-¿Tan temprano?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa, al menos le alegraba el hecho de que no toda la servidumbre se comportara como una maquina obediente.

-¿Qué hacemos con esta camisa?- dijo una de las mujeres al examinar una de sus camisas que se encontraba en su maleta.

Naruto la identifico rápidamente y se la arrebato.

-lo siento, pero yo me encargare de ella.

-¿No quiere que la lavemos?- dijo la mas joven de las chicas.

-esta bien así. No quiero que la toquen, ¿Esta bien?

Las mujeres asintieron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo sin cuestionar nada, en ese momento Naruto la guardo entre las sabanas por el momento. Ahora tenia que pensar como devolvérsela a Sasuke.

Varias muchachas mas se acercaron para levantarlo y desvestirlo a pesar de las protestas que el hacia, después de quitarle la mayor parte de su ropa lo metieron a una bañera enorme donde comenzaron a lavar su cuerpo y a enjabonarlo con esos extraños jabones que producían un olor agradable y que se quedaba impregnado en el cuerpo.

Después de su dura ducha lo vistieron, para su fortuna lo habían vestido con su ropa y no con una que lo distinga como nuevo miembro de los Hyuuga. Cuando terminaron le dieron indicaciones de donde estaba el comedor y se retiraron del lugar.

Después de unos segundos bajo en dirección al comedor, la casa era demasiado grande. Había cuadros por todo el lugar, unos eran paisajes realmente hermosos y otros eran unos retratos pintados de la familia Hyuuga y sus ancestros.

-¿¡eh?!

Miro por todo el lugar dándose cuenta que ya se había perdido, trato de recordar las indicaciones de la sirvienta para poder orientarse y llegar al comedor pero cada cosa que recordaba le revolvía mas aun y lo perdía mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Sucede algo, señor?

-¡Por fin!- no pudo evitar la emoción que le daba poder ver a alguien en aquella casa y abrazo a la joven haciéndola sonrojar- ¡por fin encuentro a alguien en esta casa! ¡Pensé que me había perdido!

-¿Qué... que es lo que busca? – pregunto una vez que la soltó.

-estoy buscando el comedor, es probable que Hinata me este esperando.

-bien yo lo llevare.

La mujer lo condujo hasta el comedor y esta vez presto bastante atención a su al rededor buscando pistas de lugares que debería recorrer para ir al comedor u a otro lugar. La chica le abrió otra de las grandes puertas de la casa, era un gran salón blanco donde se encontraba en el centro una larga mesa rectangular de madera. En una esquina se encontraba Hinata.

-¡Buenos días HInata!- trato de sonar normal- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

La chica al oír su voz alzo la cabeza sonrojada y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Una de las sirvientas le indico en que lugar donde debería sentarse, estaba justamente frente a ella pero a una muy larga distancia.

-¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar!

-no… no te preocupes, Naruto…- su voz era tan fina que Naruto no pudo oír nada.

-¿¡Que dices?! ¡No te escucho!

-Joven, compórtese por favor.

Naruto alzo la mirada, era la misma mujer que lo había llevado a su habitación.

-lo siento…

Hinata rio divertida al ver el gesto que este hacia al disculparse. Comenzaron a servirle y pronto comenzaron a comer en silencio.

.0.0

Sasuke se levanto de su cama, no había dormido en lo absoluto. Apenas y había cerrado los ojos unos cuantos segundos, mas sin embargo no había soñado ni mucho menos descansado.

Una de sus sirvientas entro a la habitación y se acerco a él pelinegro el cual lucia de una manera fatal. Tomo su mano y comenzó a cambiarle los vendajes de sus heridas.

-¿Cómo se siente joven Sasuke?- pregunto la chica.

Conocía aquella respuesta, no se tenía que ser un genio para ver el estado en el que se encontraba el chico pero aun así pregunto.

-¿Quiere que llame un medico?-

-Limítate a tus asuntos…- le reprocho Sasuke.

Ni su aspecto ni su voz eran buenos. Su piel se denotaba más pálida de lo que ya era, se podía notar lo poco que había dormido en aquellos días debido a sus ojeras que ya comenzaban a hacerse visibles.

-El desayuno ya esta listo…- le dijo la joven una vez que termino de cambiarle los vendajes.

-Voy a salir, guarda la comida para luego.

-pero…

-que arreglen los caballos enseguida.- le interrumpió.

-como ordene.

La chica se fue y Sasuke se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, no había comido muy bien los últimos días y el día anterior no había probado bocado alguno, tampoco había dormido placenteramente y para colmo se la había pasado todo el día fuera. Se sentía mal y eso no lo podía negar pero aun tenía cosas que hacer.

Estaba consiente que no podía ir a la casa de Naruto, eso sería un acto bastante tonto e imprudente. Además como estaba no lograría absolutamente nada. Se dirigió al baño para así ducharse y parecer un poco mas despierto.

Una vez que se desvistió se metió a la bañera, para eso ya le había pedido a su servidumbre que la prepararan. Recargo ambas manos a los extremos y trato de relajarse. Cerró los ojos, le pesaban bastante y todo su cuerpo le dolía, quizás descansaría unos segundos más ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Como había prometido, Hiashi Hyuuga, su esposa y Neji ya se encontraban a muy tempranas horas en la casa de Naruto. Neji bajo del carruaje antes de llegar a la casa, con la escusa de que tenia asuntos que atender con los guardias. Estos últimos al ver a Neji aproximarse se inclinaron con sumo respeto como si se encontraran con el líder de la familia.

-Les tengo una nueva orden…- hablo Neji con una seriedad exagerada-No quiero que le den entrada a Sasuke Uchiha por ninguna razón. También cada vez que salga Naruto necesito que alguien le vigile de cerca y me indique cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Entendido?

-si, señor- le dijeron al unisonó.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente para sorpresa de Neji, el carruaje se detuvo en frente de el y una cara familiar se asomo por la ventanilla.

-buenos Días, Neji.-

-Buen día, Tsunade. Supongo que vino a visitar a Naruto.

-así es, quiero ver como esta. Aun que no creo que este despierto a estas horas. ¿También viniste a verlo?

-así es.

-vamos, sube y así llegamos juntos a la casa. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encantaría.

Las puertas del carruaje fueron abiertas y Neji entro en el.

-¿Puedo preguntarle que clase de relación tenían Naruto y Sasuke? – pregunto el joven una vez que los caballos comenzaron a andar.

-Pues se llevaban muy bien, a decir verdad cuando no estaba con ustedes estaba con Sasuke. Me dijo una vez que lo había conocido en una fiesta… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-no es importante.

-vaya, no lo ocultes… ¿También estas preocupado verdad?- Neji arqueo una ceja confundido y dejo que la mujer continuara hablando- yo también, creo que tuvieron una riña ya que no se presento a la boda, además de que Naruto lucia algo triste los últimos días antes de casarse.

El carruaje se detuvo y un hombre les abrió la puerta con educación, ambos se bajaron. Neji le ofreció su brazo a Tsunade y esta acepto gustosa. Ahora ambos caminaban hacia los adentros de la casa.

-¡Naruto!-exclamo Tsunade en cuanto entro a la casa y lo vio.

-¿Tsunade? Pensé que llegarías mas tarde…

-quería verte pronto, además tengo algo importante que decirte…- Naruto le miro dudoso para luego ver por arriba de su hombro observando a Neji quien le miraba con cierto rencor, de ahora en adelante tenia que acostumbrarse a esa mirada.

-Bueno días Neji.- el aludido asintió.

-con su permiso, los dejare solos… iré a ver a mi prima.

Neji desapareció y Naruto condujo a Tsunade a lo que creía seria una habitación para poder charlar con su tutora. Una vez dentro ambos tomaron asiento en dos lujosos sillones rojos para así esperar a que hablara y poder interrogarla también.

-Tsunade, tengo algo que preguntarte… pero primero me gustaría oír lo que tienes que decir.

-Hoy cuando salí me entere de algo que pensé seria de tu interés…- hizo una pausa- tal parece ser que Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra algo grave de salud.

Quizás era su imaginación pero en aquel momento pensó que el corazón se le había detenido. ¿Sasuke enfermo? ¿Qué tan grave estaría? ¿De que estaba enfermo? Quería preguntar esas y más cosas pero eran tantas que no sabia por cual empezar quizás lo mejor era salir en aquel momento y saber que es lo que le estaba pasando.

continuara....


	16. Cuidame Bien

Hola!!!!

bueno ejem... primero que nada quería disculparme, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar T_T y bueno perdón. Una vez que termine mi genial disculpa (ja ja si claro) los dejare para que así continuen leyendo el fic, claro no sin antes agradecer a las maravillosas personas que me dejan reviews al terminar el capitulo T.T se les agradece demasiado.

Reviews:

suchan6

o0o0-nina-0o0o

Tsunade25

KURENAI

Selene Mindthelay

dark angel-loveless

Dark-ekin

sakuris

esto.. perdonen por no responder esta vez.. jeje es que ando de carrera con eso de las tareas apenas y puedo respirar XD pero en realidad les agradezco sus hermosos reviews.

^_^

* * *

=:=:=:=: SOÑANDO CON TIGO:=:=:=:

Capitulo dieciséis.- Cuídame Bien

¿Sasuke estaba enfermo? Realmente quería ir a verlo pero ¿Qué tal si resultaba ser una trampa para atraerlo a su lado? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esa idea, después de todo el no era ese tipo de personas, si el quería algo simplemente lo tomaba sin usar ningún truco sucio o algo que se le pareciera.

-¿Es cierto eso?- dijo aun dudoso.

-si, ¿Piensas ir a verlo? Aun que… ahora que estas casado tienes nuevos compromisos, quizás no se te sea facilite ir.

-¿Me prestarías tu carruaje?

-¿eh? ¿Mi carruaje?

Neji había llegado a la sala principal para encontrarse con su familia y su adorada prima a la cual había deseado ver. Al entrar Hinata le sonrió débilmente, quizás aun estaba molesta por que no le dio una explicación con respecto a lo de Naruto.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, Hinata?

-bien, gracias.

Le hablo de manera cortante, algo que le dolía pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo tenia motivos para enojarse con el. Guardo silencio por unos segundos para después incorporarse al lado de su tío el cual parecía no haber percatado de nada, situación que realmente agradecía.

-Escuche que llego alguien, ¿Quién fue?

-Tsunade, la tutora de Naruto.

El hombre hizo un mohín que fue difícil de descifrar. Segundos después su madre se llevo a Hinata como si hubiera entendido el mensaje de su esposo, se fueron alegando querer tener una charla con su pequeña señorita.

-¿a que vino Tsunade?-

-no se. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

-Escuche una noticia muy lamentable esta mañana- Neji le miro curioso esperando a que continuara- parece ser que el estado de salud de su Madre ha ido empeorando cada vez mas.

-ahora que lo recuerdo ella no asistió a la boda.

-El doctor que le esta atendiendo dice que la mujer no durara mucho.

-ya veo. ¿Sera que Tsunade ya sabe eso?

-no estoy seguro…

.0

Los guardias abrieron las puertas para dejar pasar el carruaje que se aproximaba a ellos, pudieron distinguir claramente el sello distintivo de la familia Usumaki, les sorprendió el hecho de que Tsunade se saliera tan temprano, pero en fin, su trabajo ahí no consistía en cuestionar ni mucho menos averiguar cuanto tiempo duraba cada visita que llagaba a aquella casa.

El carruaje paso de largo sin siquiera detenerse a saludar, después de su salida cerraron las puertas como se los había ordenado el señor Hyuuga impidiendo así la entrada de algún intruso.

..0

El doctor cerró su maletín una vez que termino de inspeccionar a Sasuke el cual se encontraba recostado en la cama en contra de su voluntad.

-haga lo que le digo…- hablo el doctor- descanse hoy todo el día, yo ya hable con sus subordinados y les dije sobre su estado de salud; ellos entendieron perfectamente.

-muchas gracias por venir pero creo que…

-si trata de decir que esta bien le cobrare el triple de lo que debería.

Sasuke se río un poco ante el comentario del doctor, en ese momento escucho el sonido de un carruaje. Una de las sirvientas entro segundos después colocando una charola con sopa caliente a un costado de él.

-¿Quién llego?

-no lo se, señor, en seguida le avisare…

Las puertas del cuarto se abrieron bruscamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes los cuales miraban aquella figura de manera extraña.

-¡Sasuke!- se acerco a hasta la cama y lo miro con detenimiento- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tienes?

-Sasuke esta bien…- hablo el doctor llamando la atención del rubio quien en cuanto lo escucho hablar le presto toda su atención a el- solo necesita estar en cama uno o dos días. Se descuido un poco y necesita recuperarse eso es todo.

-ya veo, pero… ¿No hay peligro alguno?

-ya no, por eso no se preocupe. Bueno…- tomo su maletín y se puso su sombrero dispuesto a irse- eso es todo por ahora, vendré a verlo mañana y por favor descanse y no se levante de su cama si no es para ir al baño…

-muchas gracias por su visita- contesto Sasuke- trataré de hacer lo que me indico.

-eso es pero, con su permiso… y jovencito- se dirigió a Naruto- trate de convencer a este hombre de que siga mis indicaciones ya que nunca lo hace. Que tengan un buen día. Y por cierto, es usted muy rápido ¿Hace usted ejerció?

-en ocasiones…- le dijo algo aturdido.

-Suzuki por favor acompaña al doctor a la salida.

-como ordene.

-Nos vemos.

El hombre sonrió de nueva cuenta para acto seguido comenzar a salir de su habitación junto con la joven sirvienta dejando así solos a Sasuke y Naruto. Este último se giro a mirarlo, realmente estaba pálido y podía notar como su hermoso rostro se veía deteriorar por culpa de esas ojeras.

-me sorprende verte aquí…- trato de levantarse pero Naruto le tomo de los hombre impidiéndoselo.

-quédate así o empeoraras…

-estoy bien, y mas ahora que pude verte. Me sorprende que hayas venido a verme pensé que aun estabas enojado conmigo…

-No te equivoques, Tsunade me conto sobre tu estado de salud y me preocupe, quise venir a ver como estabas.

Naruto esquivo su mirada topando con aquella sopa caliente, no le tomo mas de medio segundo adivinar que era para Sasuke.

-te ayudare a levantarte un poco para que puedas comer.

- pensé que empeoraría si me levantaba…- Naruto le miro con severidad y entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir y sonrió- no es necesario, yo puedo solo…- se reincorporo quedando sentado, segundos después Naruto le coloco una servilleta alrededor de su cuello- sabes, ya no soy un niño.

-cállate y déjame hacer esto…- coloco la bandeja de comida sobre sus pies y tomo la cuchara llenándola de sopa para así dirigirla a la boca de Sasuke- ahora abre la boca.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar reír al ver el rostro casi serio de Naruto.

-¡¿De que rayos te estas riendo?!

-Lo… lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo.

-solo calla y come.

El rubio no le presto mas atención y se concentro mas en evitar que la sopa se callera de la cuchara hasta que llegara a la boca de Sasuke. Continuo así unos minutos mas, sin decir nada hasta que casi acabara aquel tazón de sopa.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

- ya te dije, Tsunade mi dijo que estabas enfermo…

-no era necesario que vinieras.- le espeto fingiendo indiferencia.

-lo se… pero no me detuve a pensarlo cuando me dieron la noticia. Bueno quizás si lo pensé un poco pero no me importo al final.

Naruto acerco su mano para quitarle la servilleta del cuello, en el acto Sasuke le tomo la muñeca con la poca fuerza que aun lograba almacenar con la esperanza de poder retenerlo al menos unos segundos. Naruto por su parte sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su vertebra con el simple contacto de su piel, se sentía fría pero a la vez tan cálida. Recordando así la noche en que aquellas manos había recorrido si cuerpo.

-Naruto, lamento mucho lo que te hice, se que no estuvo bien, que no fue lo correcto pero esa era la única forma en la que…

-¿Creíste que si te acostabas con migo iba a dimitir de mi boda?

-Yo se que no…- bajo la mirada esquivando la de Naruto por primera vez desde que se habían conocido- yo probablemente soy la persona que mas deseaba que ese matrimonio no se ejecutara… yo solo deseo que seas muy feliz y se que esa felicidad no será con aquella mujer…

-Tu no sabes nada…- le espeto con firmeza creyéndose su propia mentira- estoy bien con ella, seremos felices y…

-conozco a la familia Hyuuga, Naruto.- alzo la mirada demostrándole así la seguridad en sus palabras- se perfectamente lo austera que es, hasta te puedo decir con seguridad que ninguno de su familia dejara que toques siquiera un pelo de ella ¿O me equivoco?

Sasuke sonrió observando en los ojos del rubio como sus palabras eran ciertas.

-aun que eso no me molesta- continuo- es mas, hasta les estoy agradecido…

-será mejor que me vaya.- Tiro de su mano liberándola con una increíble facilidad.- Espero que te recuperes…

-antes de que te vallas quiero decirte algo importante.- Naruto le miro con impaciencia- Te quiero y ni yo mismo tengo idea cual es su limite. Te puedo asegurar que yo se todo de ti y no solo por lo increíblemente fácil que es leerte. Se perfectamente que aun me quieres…

-No seas tan ególatra, no te hagas de esas ideas por que…- se detuvo al ver como Sasuke se quitaba las sabanas he intentaba levantarse- ¡no te muevas, te puedes hacer daño!

Sasuke se mantuvo débilmente en el borde de la cama y sonrió victorioso cuando Naruto camino hasta a el y trato torpemente de sostenerlo.

-vez como aun me quieres, tu preocupación es una clara muestra de ello…

-eso lo haría por cualquiera.

-nunca había oído peor escusa.- Sasuke se sentó en la cama.- me gustaría que volvieras a verme mañana.

-No te prometo nada. Por ahora hazme el favor de descansar…

Sasuke se recostó de nueva cuanta no solo por la petición de Naruto sino porque sus constantes malestares se hacían mas dolorosos con forme pasaban los segundos y sus parpados se le hacían tan pesados que solamente deseaba dormir por un largo rato. Lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de que sus parpados se cerraran fue el rostro borroso de Naruto observándolo pensando en sabe que cosas que le hubiera gustado adivinar.

.0

Al llegar a su casa sus suegros ya se habían ido al igual que Tsunade y Neji. Mando uno de sus sirvientes que le enviaran la carreta a Tsunade para así entrar a la casa siendo recibido para su pesar por la misma mujer que lo había recibido la primera vez que piso aquella casa.

-la señorita Hinata lo esta esperando en el comedor.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Casi las cuatro de la tarde, señor.

Entro al comedor encontrándose con su esposa quien sonrió al verlo, Naruto se acerco a ella y se hincó a su lado tomando una de sus manos.

-lamento haberte hecho esperar, Hinata.

-no… no te preocupes, no me hiciste esperar.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, se levanto y se acerco a ella para besar su frente como si fuera una pequeña niña. Se sentó a su lado a pesar de las miradas de reprobación que le lanzaba la vieja sirvienta. La comida se le fue servida a pocos segundos y ambos empezaron a comer.

-Lamento no haber estado para recibir a tus padres.

-Esta bien, ¿Se encuentra bien el joven Sasuke?- Naruto alzo la mirada sorprendido- Tsunade son comento el estado de salud que tiene.

-ha… el esta bien.

No se comento nada después de eso. Al terminar la comida una de las sirvientas se llevo a Hinata para empezar los tratamientos rutinarios que se le daban a sus piernas y Naruto por su parte decidió hacer unas cuantas tareas que tenia pendiente.

La vieja sirvienta se acerco a uno de los guardias con discreción una vez que dejo a Hinata.

-avísale al joven Neji que Naruto ya llego.

-como ordene.

El hombre uniformado camino sin mucho apuro a la casa adyacente a esa. Al llegar espero paciente en la puerta de estar como siempre lo hacia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Marlon?- la presencia de Hiashi Hyuuga se hizo presente lo cual puso nervioso al guardia.

-bueno yo…

-Yo lo mande llamar, tío.

-¿Y para que?- cuestiono el mayor girándose para ver a su sobrino.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Solo quería estar informado acerca de si Hinata comió como tenia que ser- le dirigió una mirada al guardia- ¿Por qué es a eso a lo que venias, no?

El hombre entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir y asintió.

-No tienes por que preocuparte tanto por Hinata…- sonrió- mi hija estará bien, aunque entiendo perfectamente como te sientes.

-ya puedes retirarte.

-con su permiso.

El hombre se retiro volviéndose así a su lugar de trabajo. Neji sonrió aliviado al ver que el hombre no le había dicho a su tío el verdadero motivo del porque estaba ahí.

-Saldré esta tarde, así que te harás cargo de todo hasta que vuelva.

-¿A dónde ira, tío?

-Iré a ver a la madre de Naruto, como te dije esa mujer no durara mucho y tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes de su muerte.

-Entiendo.

Como lo había dicho el mayor de los Hyuuga, se fue al pasar el medio día, momento que aprovecho Neji para caminar a la casa adyacente y así encontrarse con Naruto. Como era de esperarse fue recibido con cordialidad por la servidumbre y se dirigido hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto.

-Neji…

Dijo al verlo entrar estrepitosamente a la habitación.

-Escuche que fuiste a la casa de tu amante.-

El rubio frunció el señor ante el comentario y observo con detenimiento la figura de Neji recorrer la habitación hasta tocar en un pequeño buro donde se recargo con cinismo y prepotencia algo que jamás pensó ver en aquel chico.

-¿Y que tal fue su encuentro? ¿Fue placentero? –

Naruto guardo silencio y continuo con lo que minutos antes estaba haciendo ignorando así la presencia del chico.

-apuesto que si, después de todo son amantes, quien sabe cuantas cosas asquerosas puedan hacer. No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo engañando de esa manera a Hinata pero…

-¿Qué es lo que mas te enoja Neji?- se levanto de su asiento y miro a Neji directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué este engañando a Hinata o que tu no puedas tenerla para ti?

Neji frunció el seño poniéndose rígido incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

-vaya creo que es la segunda…- pudo ver con claridad la furia en los ojos de Neji- no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos días y para serte sincero aun lo dudaba pero ahora tu me lo acabas de confirmar…

-¡No digas tonterías!

-tu tampoco las digas. Y te exijo que me respetes.

Hinata entro despacio a la habitación y por fortuna ambos se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Neji pudo sentir una gota de sudor recorrer su frente esperando que no haya escuchado nada de lo anterior.

-Hinata, ¿ya terminaste tu tratamiento?- hablo Naruto con amabilidad.

-si… solo que escuche la voz de Neji y vine hacia acá.

Giro la silla de ruedas para así encarar a su primo quien sonrió al verla.

-¿Sucede algo, Neji? Te escuche hablar muy alto y por eso me acerque.

-No es nada Hinata, es solo que no escuchaba bien las palabras de Neji y por eso es que alzo la voz… perdón si te hicimos pensar otra cosa.

A pesar de que aquellas palabras las había dicho Naruto, no creía absolutamente nada de lo que le había dicho más por la escena que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Una de las sirvientas entro con discreción llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Señor- se dirigió a Naruto y le extendió una carta- se le ha enviado el señor Hyuuga.

-¿Mi tío?- dijo Neji sorprendido- pero si el apenas se acaba de ir.

Naruto tomo la carta y la abrió con cuidado leyendo el contenido de esta, no termino de leer todo el contenido de esta cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su rostro palidecía y se transformaba en una expresión de tristeza.

-¿sucede algo, Naruto? – le hablo Hinata al percatarse de su estado.

-Mi madre… ah muerto.

continuara...

* * *

Bueno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y agradeserle infinitamente a mi querída amiga Criss quien sacrifico un día con su novio para dejar usar su compu y bajar el capitulo. (aveces creo que se pasa de buena amiga (o me vio de plano muy desesperada ¬¬) ) Por eso este capitulo te lo dedico a Tí jeje

muchisimas gracias y no se olviden de dejarme sus mensajes ya sea sujerencia, queja o al menos un saludo ejem...

buena suerte y espero tener una actualizacion la proxima semana o almenos antes de navidad (eso es seguro) ;)

se cuidan!!


	17. El pesar mas grande

Hola bellas señoritas, (si hay hombres (que lo dudo) ¡HOla joven etto... bueno hola!)) ja ja bueno pues se que llevo mucho sin actualizar y me disculpo, se que no debi de tardarme tanto pero se me fue la inspiracion bien feo, pero bueno cada día trataba de escribir por lo menos una linea y bueno ¡ta tan! aqui esta el resultado, je je espero y que les guste, ya casi estamos en los capitulos finales lo cual me da una terrible trsiteza pero bueno asi son las cosas lo que empieza siempre tiene que acabar. Quiero pedir una siculpa por no contestar los reviews esta vez pero ando muy cansada y bueno, se las devo para la proxima, pero aun asi quiciera agradecer a las siguientes personas por estar capitulo a capitulo en la historia y dejarme su comentario.

tsunade25

akari uzumaki

SAKURIS

suchan6

dark angel-loveless

kami-sama

honki

muchas gracias!!!!!

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-: SOÑANDO CONTIGO:-:-:-:-:-:

Capitulo diecisiete.- "El pesar mas grande"

:-:-:-:-:

.

Sus manos no dejaban de temblarle, simplemente se negaba a creer que eso fuera cierto ¿su madre estaba muerta? No, eso tenía que ser una mala broma, no hacia mucho que la había ido a visitar y esta se encontraba en muy buen estado.

Hinata se acerco cuidadosamente a su lado para así tratar de brindarle su apoyo aun que no tuviese ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero en cuanto estuvo a un costado de Naruto se desplomo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Estas bien?!- dijo la chica asustada al ver tal reacción.

El rubio se mantuvo callado unos segundos para acto seguido levantarse del suelo y sonreírle amargamente. Hinata pudo percatarse que en su rostro no caía lágrima alguna, mas sin embargo su rostro marcaba todo el dolor que mil lagrimas podían expresar.

-estoy bien, Hinata.

-Manda a arreglar un carruaje, partiremos enseguida.- le ordeno Neji y la sirvienta obedeció enseguida- Naruto, lamento mucho tu perdida… el carruaje estará listo en unos segundos para que te dirijas hasta allá. Me encantaría poder acompañarte.

-muchas gracias, Neji.

-¡Yo también quiero ir!- suplico Hinata.

-no puedes, quédate aquí Hinata…

-¡quiero acompañarlos! Por favor, Neji.

-deja que venga, Neji. Después de todo es mi esposa.

Hinata sonrió levemente agradeciéndole su apoyo y a Neji no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar su petición. El carruaje ya se encontraba listo y los tres entraron en el; Neji ordeno que se les mandaran unos cambios de ropa y que además se le avisara la noticia a Tsunade y a la demás familia, una vez terminada las instrucciones partieron.

El camino era bastante largo y un tanto lodoso por la temporada de lluvias lo cual hacia el camino mas pesado de lo que ya era. El trayecto estuvo bastante silencioso, cada uno estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que ninguno prestaba atención a las actividades del otro.

-Hinata ya se durmió…- hablo Neji al sentirla acurrucada en sus piernas. Asomo un poco su cabeza por la pequeña ventana notando así que ya estaba oscureciendo.- será mejor que busquemos un refugio para pasar la noche.

-hm…

-Naruto, quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo que te dije antes de partir.

El aludido lo miro, estaba justamente en frente de él con Hinata la cual estaba profundamente dormida recostada en sus piernas, sus palabras se oían sinceras, de la misma forma como le había dado el pésame de la muerte de su madre, no le quedo mas que simular una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo lo que estaba pasando no era mas que su culpa.

-no te preocupes por eso, puedo comprender por que hiciste eso…- miro a Hinata unos segundos, se veía tan tierna que no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo- te quite al ser que mas quieres, es natural.

-No, no es natural, es algo cobarde e impropio- frunció el ceño mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el suave pelo de Hinata- debí oponerme cuando mi tío propuso casar a Hinata y declararle lo que siento por ella.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Neji guardo silencio unos minutos y con un esfuerzo sobre humano dibujo una sonrisa que Naruto se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta, dándose cuenta así que Neji realmente amaba a la chica.

-por que te conoció cuando yo me decidí a hablar, ella quedo completamente hipnotizada por ti y pensé que si ella era feliz eso estaba bien para mi, así que decidí no pelear y así no le causaría problemas.

El carruaje se detuvo y uno de los jinetes se acerco a la puerta del carruaje tocando a la puerta, Neji acudió al llamado casi al instante.

-señor, el camino que cruza la montaña esta demasiado oscuro y peligroso para los caballos, nos hemos percatado de que hay una posada uno muy lejos de aquí.

El pelinegro miro a Naruto y este asintió dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con descansar, le dio las órdenes al hombre y este regreso a su puesto, a los pocos segundos el carruaje ya se encontraba andando.

.0

Se habían seguido a pie de letra las instrucciones de Neji, uno de los soldados había ido directamente a la casa de Tsunade y le había informado lo sucedido. Esta última había adoptado una posición firme tratando de no perder la compostura, después de todo, la madre de Naruto había representado una figura importante de lo que era su vida. También fue informada que Naruto había ido al lado de su madre, miro por una ventana, se moría por irse y llegar al lado del rubio pero era demasiado tarde, si partía sería bastante peligroso tanto para ella como para sus hombres.

-¿puedo acompañarle, señorita Tsunade? – le dijo Shizune la cual era un manojo de nervios.

La aludida asintió y se acerco a la chica para tranquilizarla con un abrazo, a continuación uno de sus subordinados se acerco a ella dando reverencia ante su señora.

-¿Qué sucede?

- se les ha informado a todos los familiares cercanos sobre la muerte de nuestra señora.

-¿Se le informo también a los amigos de la familia?

- no mi señora, el señor Neji ordeno que solo se le informara a la familia.

-quiero que se le informe sobre este hecho a Sasuke Uchiha.

-pero señora…- Tsunade le dirigió una mirada severa al joven y este callo- como ordene mi señora.

El hombre salió de aquella sala a los poco segundos, Tsunade no entendía por que Neji había dado las ordenes de solo informarle a la familia, le parecía justo que también los amigos de la familia supieran sobre este trágico acontecimiento. Ahora Naruto iba a necesitar de la gente que le apreciaba y ella iba a ayudar en eso.

:-:-:_

Abrió los ojos esta vez los sentía menos pesados que el día anterior, se inclino un poco quedando así sentado en la cama, su temperatura había bajado mas sin embargo aun podía sentir algunos estragos de esta, su cabeza le punzaba un poco pero dio gracias de que era menos doloroso. Como siempre los medicamentos y el buen tratamiento que le había dado su doctor de cabecera habían funcionado.

Se recostó de nueva cuenta en la cama, recordando vagamente el día anterior, recordó perfectamente el rostro preocupado de Naruto y sonrió, esperaba que Naruto apareciera por esa puerta y le visitara de nuevo, lo ansiaba más que nada en el mundo.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, una de sus sirvientas apareció tras estas con unas toallas en mano, esta al darse cuenta que Sasuke se encontraba despierto dio reverencia con torpeza.

-lo siento, mi señor, pensé que estaba dormido.

-¿No ha venido nadie?

La mujer hizo una mueca pensativa, tratando de recordar, acto seguido asintió y se dirigió a su señor.

-creo haber visto a uno de los subordinados de la señora Tsunade.

-¿Dijo algo en especial? ¿Tenia que ver con Naruto?

-No estoy muy segura, mi señor. No escuche lo que le comento.

-llama a la persona que lo atendió ya que termines de hacer lo que estas haciendo.

-como ordene mi señor.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a al chica dejando que continuara con sus labores, cuando termino dio reverencia y se decidió a retirarse de la gran habitación del pelinegro. A los pocos minutos como era de esperarse uno de sus subordinados entro a su habitación.

-¿Tú atendiste al subordinado de la señora Tsunade?-

-así es mi señor, se me encargo que se le informara que la madre del señor Naruto falleció el día de ayer al medio día.

Sasuke guardo silencio por unos segundos, para acto seguido ordenarle al hombre que se le preparara un carruaje y llamara a las sirvientes para que le ayudaran a vestirse y arreglarse para irse. Pesé a las negativas de sus empleados estos obedecieron sus ordenes hasta que estuvo completamente listo para salir, el carruaje ya se encontraba listo, si partía en aquel momento lo mas seguro era que estuviera ese mismo día al lado de Naruto.

:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

La mayoría de los miembros de la familia ya se encontraban en aquella gran casa acompañando así el dolor de perder aquel ser querido. El cuerpo inerte de Kushina Usumaki, yacida dentro de una hermoso ataúd de madera, alrededor de ella se encontraban algunas personas, entre ellas sirvientes, amigos, aldeanos y en su minoría algunos familiares. Naruto había permanecido al lado del ataúd desde que había llegado, observando el rostro tranquilo de la mujer que mas amaba.

-Naruto…- se acerco Neji junto con el padre de Hinata- no has comido nada, ¿deseas que te traigamos algo?

-No es necesario…- les sonrió.

Para Neji era una visible sonrisa falsa para tranquilizarlos, desde que habían llegado el se había mostrado estable, había retenido tantas lagrimas como le fuese posible, no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo mas iba estar así.

-Si ocupas algo, no vaciles en avisarnos.- Naruto asintió a su suegro, en pocos segundos este se dio la media vuelta y se retiro.

-Naruto, no es sano que estés así… por lo menos come algo.

-Hinata esta en la cocina en estos momentos.- comento- me dijo que me traería algo de comer pero… parece que se esta tardando. ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?

-ya veo… por supuesto.

Neji se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, ahora entendía por que no había visto a su querida prima en todo el día. Al llegar comprobó lo que el rubio le había dicho, la joven estaba batiendo con delicadeza el contenido de un tazón de barro, varias de las cocineras estaban a su alrededor por si algo llegase a ocupar la chica.

-¡Neji!- dijo la chica al percatarse de su presencia.- ¿sucede algo?

-¿Qué estas asiendo?

-quiero hacerle algo a Naruto y a ti, las señoras me están ayudando pero aun así es muy tardado…

-no te esfuerces mucho ¿Esta bien?- la chica asintió- no le diré nada de esto a mi tío si me dejas ayudarte. ¿Esta bien?

Hinata sonrió contenta y asintió, segundos después Neji ya se encontraba al lado suyo siguiendo las ordenes que Hinata y las cocineras le daban.

Ya casi estaba oscureciendo, en ese momento llego un carruaje, el rubio asomo curioso la cabeza por la ventana reconociendo el carruaje enseguida, dio una media sonrisa y por primera vez se retiro del salón en el que se encontraba su madre, camino hasta la entrada la cual se encontraba abierta para así recibir a su invitado.

-bienvenida…

Tsunade camino hasta su estancia en compañía de Shizune, esta ultima camino más rápido para abrazar a Naruto, la chica comenzó a llorar en sus brazos mientras secaba su nariz con un pañuelo, el rubio la abrazo de igual manera tratando de consolarla.

-lo siento mucho… joven Naruto…

-No te preocupes.

-Shizune, ve y tomate una taza de té para que te calmes, te alcanzare luego.

-si mi señora…

La chica se retiro de ahí aun con pañuelo en mano, el rubio se giro a mirar a su tutora y le sonrió, esta le devolvió la sonrisa acercándose a el.

-Trate de venir lo más rápido que pude…

-esta bien, muchas gracias por venir.

La mujer lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza, físicamente parecía estar bien pesé a la ausencia de su madre. Tsunade camino lentamente a su lado, a escasos centímetros extendió sus manos para abrazar con fuerza al rubio el cual respondió su abrazo al instante aferrándose a su cuerpo lo mas que pudo, demostrándole así el gran dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

.0

La noche ya había caído y algunas de las personas comenzaban a retirarse dejando solo a los miembros de la familia, Naruto se había dado a la tarea de buscar buenas habitaciones para su suegro y claro, también para su esposa y algunos invitados que habían decidido pasar ahí la noche.

Naruto volvió a salir de la casa por segunda vez, no entendía como había soportado tanto tiempo estar ahí adentro con tanta gente parloteando a su alrededor. Al salir pudo darse cuenta como a lo lejos se podía ver claramente un carruaje acercase a la casa, aquello le pareció extraño ya que le extraño que aun siguiera llegando gente a esas horas de la noche, suspiro cansado para alzar de nuevo su vista tratando de averiguar quien era.

-Sasuke…-Susurro para sí al ver el sello de la familia Uchiha impregnado en el carruaje. No paso mucho para que este quedara frente a la casa, la puerta del carruaje se abrió saliendo de ella la delgada figura de Sasuke.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-me entere de tu perdida…- Sasuke se acerco a el con paso débil.- trate de venir lo mas rápido que pude.

-pero tu aun no estas bien…

-y no lo iba estar sabiendo por lo que estas pasando- Sasuke giro a su derecha para darle una señal al jinete haciendo que este se retirara- quería verte, cerciorarme que estabas bien.

-muchas gracias pero…

-además- lo interrumpió- quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

Naruto tomo una posición erguida, acto seguido miro hacia el interior de la casa. Hinata estaba apunto de meterse a la cama y descansar y lo mas seguro era que sus suegros también lo hicieran, y posiblemente Neji se les uniría después. Volvió a mirarlo con un desdén un poco mas serio.

-sígueme…

Naruto comenzó a guiarlo hacia el costado izquierdo de la casa, el rubio se detuvo frente a lo que era un hermoso jardín lleno de arboles, gracias a estos era prácticamente imposible que alguien los viera desde el interior de la casa y hasta en el exterior.

-tienes un muy bonito jardín…

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? -Sasuke sonrió por la evidente prisa que mostraba el rubio suponiendo ya los motivos.

-te he estado investigando, Naruto…- el aludido hizo un mohín de desaprobación con evidente enojo- antes de que digas algo quiero decirte que encontré algo muy interesante acercas de tu matrimonio con Hinata.

-ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir…- advirtió.

Sasuke abrió su gabardina y con su mano izquierda comenzó a buscar en las bolsas interiores de esta sacando una hoja de papel doblada tres beses a lo largo, la desdoblo y se la extendió al rubio quien tomo la hoja dudoso.

-¿Qué significa esto? – desvió la vista del papel para concentrarse con el inexpresivo rostro de Sasuke.

Hinata desviaba su mirada cada vez que podía y se movía con dificultad por el lugar en busca de Naruto pero no había señal de el por ningún lado, por mas que busca no encontraba señal alguna del chico lo cual le preocupo, una vez que verifico que no estaba adentro salió con cuidado a la entrada de la casa pero no pudo ver mucho debido a la noche, miro dudosa las escaleras y la pequeña rampa que estaba ahí pensada para la madre de Naruto. Ambas eran mala opción si estaba sola pero aun así se arriesgo y bajo por la rampa con extremo cuidado hasta llegar al verde pasto que adornaba la entrada.

-¡Naruto!- dijo débilmente por lo que dudo que la fuera escuchar.

Volvió a mirar hacia los lados pero no encontró señal alguna de él, movió las ruedas con dificultad hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa instintivamente, luchando contra algunas hierbas que se encargaban de enredarse en las ruedas y dificultarle el camino, se detuvo un poco al escuchar unas voces, en aquella distancia no entendía lo que decían pero pudo reconocer perfectamente la voz de Naruto junto con otra que al igual se le hizo familiar, con forme se acercaba las palabras se hacían mas claras y audibles.

-Ellos te engañaron, Naruto…- Hinata reconoció la voz de Sasuke y pudo ver con dificultad su figura y la de Naruto oculta entre unos pares de arboles frondosos- lo que querían no era que te casaran con la in… Hinata- esta ultima se detuvo al escuchar su nombre- ellos quieren esta tierra a como de lugar y solo casándote con ella lo lograrían, ahora con la muerte de tu madre eso se les hará mas fácil aun.

Hinata tapo su boca instintivamente evitando hacer ruido alguno que delatara su estancia en el lugar y con cuidado retrocedió despacio, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al pensar que había sido utilizada para semejante acto.

-No lo puedo creer…- dijo Naruto con cierto desdén de dolor en su voz.

-Lo único que quiero es protegerte de cualquier persona que te pueda hacer daño por que tu lo eres todo para mi…

continuara....


	18. Cuartada

perdon por la demora!!! pero estaba ocupada en la escuela y en un proyecto que pronto sacare, jeje y bueno, al fin termine este capitulo.. y al terminar l capitulo se daran cuenta que ya estamos casi al final... de hecho planeo durar dos capilos mas para concluir ya con esta historia con la cual me encariñe jeje ya que es mi primer Sasunaru y bueno, sin mas preambulos los dejo leeer agusto...

* * *

:-._.-:_.-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-: SOÑANDO CONTIGO:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_._:-:-._:-:-:-

Capitulo dieciocho= Cuartada

:_:_:_:_:-::_.

El frio viento de la noche se hacia presente cada segundo que trascurría, haciendo que cada bello de su piel se erizara, pero protegerse del frio no era del todo importante no tanto como lo que le había dicho Sasuke, se negaba a creer que la familia Hyuuga tenía planeado quitarle sus tierras y que posiblemente Hinata era parte de todo esto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?- arque o una ceja satisfecho de los logros que había hecho hasta ese momento, la cara confusa de Naruto se lo decía todo.

El aludido entre abrió los labios dispuesto a responder sus preguntas pero su boca fue callada por un extraño ruido no muy lejos del lugar, algo se había caído. El rubio giro su mirada curioso mas sin embargo desde donde el estaba no se podía ver nada, dio unas cuantos pasos prestando mas intención a la silueta que se figuraba a unos cuantos metros, identifico un sigiloso sonido que se podía percibir de la silueta lo que le permitió adivinar lo que estaba frente suyo.

-no puede ser…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo en aquella dirección, Sasuke lo siguió sin mucha prisa, al llegar al lugar pudieron observar que en el suelo se encontraba la silla de ruedas volteada y a escasos centímetros de ella estaba Hinata tumbada en el suelo con un triste semblante en su rostro.

Naruto se acerco al instante a ella tomándola en brazos separándola un poco del suelo asegurándose de que se encontrase bien, pudo notar en el acto que de sus ojos asomaban unas pequeñas lagrimas esperando salir.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?- el tono de preocupación en sus voz era evidente.

Hinata simplemente se limito a asentir ya que si hablaba sentía que se soltaría en llanto. Por otra parte Sasuke se acerco a la silla de ruedas acomodándola en su posición normal, para acto seguido acercarla a la pareja con las claras intensiones de terminar con aquella imagen cursi poco creíble de amor mutuo.

-No deberías estar tu sola en los jardines, menos a estas horas- comento el pelinegro indicándole a Naruto con la mirada que sentara a la chica en la silla de ruedas. Mas sin embargo este solo se limito a mirarlo, se levanto con sumo cuidado sosteniendo a Hinata en sus brazos.

-Sasuke, me encantaría charlar contigo en la mañana, por ahora si no te molesta quisiera llevar a mi esposa a su habitación, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de la casa si gustas. Que descanses.

No dijo nada más y dio media vuelta aun con Hinata en brazos dirigiéndose hasta la entrada de la casa, Sasuke solo los vio alejarse, después de todo no podía hacer nada más que esperar la reacción de Naruto ante aquella noticia, lo que mas le interesaba aun era el hecho de que si Hinata los había escuchado, si había sido así todo se le seria mas fácil y podía tener mas rápido lo que el mas anhelaba… Naruto.

Cuando Hinata entro en brazos de Naruto el único que se pudo percatar de ello fue Neji el cual se levanto de su asiento y fue directamente hacia ellos, al llegar a su lado pudo darse cuenta del deje de tristeza que intenta esconder su pequeña prima.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- cuestiono mientras seguía su paso a una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

-Hinata se ha caído de la silla de ruedas mientras paseaba por el jardín.

-¿Pero como ha sucedido eso…?- guardo silencio unos segundos para después mirar a Hinata-¿acaso estabas tu sola en los jardines, Hinata?

Naruto se detuvo para abrir la puerta de la habitación, una vez abierta se adentro a esta seguido por Neji, el cual prendió todas las lámparas de gas posibles para que estas alumbraran todo lo posible la habitación. Naruto recostó a su esposa en la cama, acomodando su frágil cuerpo con el fin de que nada le molestara, tomo una pequeña sabana y cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo con esta.

-iré por unas sirvientas paraqué te preparen para dormir ¿esta bien? – Hinata asintió- además iré por tu silla de ruedas… - se giro a Neji antes de irse- te la encargo mucho.

No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que alguien le encargara a su propia prima con aquella autoridad. Dejo de lado ese asunto con un respiro hondo y se acerco a lo que era y siempre seria su prioridad, se acerco a la cama poniéndose en cuclillas para tener mejor visión del rostro de su prima, pudo notar que esta no solo sufría el dolor de una simple caída, la conocía perfectamente, sabía que algo le sucedía.

-Neji, necesito que me respondas algo…- su voz se escuchaba quebrada lo cual comenzó a preocuparle, asintió y tomo su mano en señal de que podía proseguir- ¿Tu sabias que mi padre estaba interesado en las tierras de Naruto?

Era evidente la sorpresa de Neji, no entendía como esa información había pasado hasta Hinata, desvió la mirada soltando poco a poco su mano.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¿Por eso es que me casaron con el?- Al ver que Neji se negaba a contestar frunció el ceño-¡contéstame!

El aludido torció la boca tratando de reprimir las palabras que estaban apunto de brotar de su boca. Observo como los blancos dedos de Hinata comenzaban a doblarse apretando fuertemente las sabanas que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, sus ojos demandan querer salir pequeñas lágrimas las cuales no se dejaron esperar haciendo aparición resbalando delicadamente por su mejilla.

-Si

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

-Lo supe después de la consumación de tu compromiso… me lo dijo tu padre- esquivo su mirada con cobardía- pero si lo hubiera sabido antes…

-¡aun así merecía saberlo…!

Llamaron a la puerta y la chica no tuvo mas remedio que secarse las lagrimas rápidamente, a los pocos segundos y sin que nadie dijera nada, se abrió la puerta entrando así la inoportuna figura de Sasuke, el cual, empujaba cuidadosamente la silla de ruedas de Hinata. Entro dejando la silla aun costado de la cama, y con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida le sonrió a ambos para dirigirse a ver a la chica.

-Me avisaron que aquí estabas, así que pensé en ser algo de ayuda y te traje tu silla…- Sasuke tapo su boca y tocio unas cuantas veces- ¿Te encuentras bien, señorita Hinata?

-Si…

-Me alegro.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y la cara de fastidio de Neji no se dejo esperar. Una de las sirvientas que había traído los Hyuuga entro por la puerta dando reverencia a los tres para acto seguido dirigirse a Neji acercándose hasta su oído para susurrarle. Una vez que termino Neji volvió a fruncir el seño.

-enseguida voy.

La mujer salió de la habitación. Neji por su parte no quería salir en aquel momento y menos por la presencia de Sasuke en esa habitación pero su tío le había mandado llamar y al no le gustaba esperar.

-Hinata, volveré enseguida…- tomo la delicada mano de su prima y la beso- descansa por ahora y hablaremos luego.

-yo le cuidare en tu lugar mientras llega alguien mas- Neji se giro a mirarlo sin mucho agrado y como respuesta este solo sonrió sínicamente- Puedes irte tranquilo.

Aquellas palabras no le tranquilizaban, en lo absoluto, solo hacían que se las pensara dos veces antes de salir por aquella puerta y dejarlos solos. Muy a regañadientes salió de la habitación esperando que no se quedaran mucho tiempo a solas.

-Parece que ocurrió algo entre ustedes…- dijo mientras jalaba una silla de madera para colocarla a un costado de la cama- ¿Paso algo de importancia?- se sentó para acto seguido girar a verla, pero la chica desvió la mirada- usted tampoco se ve muy bien señorita, la caída debió ser muy fuerte.

Estiro su mano hasta alcanzar el rostro desprevenido de Hinata, tomándola del mentón obligándola a verlo directamente.

-No me gustan los rodeos señorita- su tono de voz había cambiado a uno mas serio y áspero- ¿Escucho algo de la conversación que tuve con Naruto?

Por más que quiso desviar la mirada se le fue imposible y no le quedo mas remedio que asentir levemente evitando así que su voz se quebrara al hablar.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo no sabia nada de eso…-Sasuke la soltó.

-Te creo, y la verdad no te culpo… entiendo perfectamente que no tienes nada que ver con esto pero, ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-No lo se…- Sasuke volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca y tocio varias veces antes de poder hablar- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, no es nada de que preocuparse.- volvió a tomar su antigua postura y la miro- piénsalo bien, piensa en Naruto ¿quieres? No creo que sea justo lo que le están haciendo ¿o tu si?- ella negó con la cabeza- Creo que no es tan difícil adivinar lo que tienes que hacer… es realmente fácil, si te separas de Naruto el no perderá nada…

Hinata se quedo boquiabierta ante la simple idea, ¿Separarse de Naruto? La idea le entristecía pero Sasuke tenía razón y lo último que quería era hacer infeliz a Naruto y tampoco quitarle sus tierras pero ¿Qué no había otra solución? La puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?- la sorpresa en la voz de Naruto se escucho a sus espaldas haciéndolo sonreír.

-He traído la silla de ruedas de Hinata- Se levanto y se giro a verlo, a un costado de Naruto se encontraban dos sirvientas las cuales dieron reverencia ante el- creo que ya es tiempo que me vaya- nuevamente miro a Hinata- que descanse, señorita.

El pelinegro volvió a tapar su boca y tocio de nueva cuenta provocando inconscientemente que Naruto lo mirase con un desdén de preocupación, cuando termino de toser prosiguió por su camino.

-Por favor, atiendan a Hinata y vístanla para dormir…- la miro unos segundo- ahora vuelvo.

Naruto salió de la habitación tratando de seguir al pelinegro, no le tomo mucho ubicarlo y llegar hasta el, le tomo del brazo haciendo que se detuviera. Por fortuna en ese momento ya no había ninguna persona presente.

-vamos a mi habitación…- Sasuke suspiro.

-Estoy un poco cansado para la actividad física…

-¡Idiota…! Quiero hablar contigo.

Sasuke asintió divertido al ver el rostro rojo de Naruto ante aquella broma, le soltó y comenzó a caminar esperando a que este le siguiera. Y así fue, lo guio escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación, en el camino se detuvieron varias veces por la ahora constante tos de Sasuke.

-parece que estas empeorando de nuevo…- comento Naruto mientras le hacia la invitación de entrar.

-Se me pasara pronto- entro y Naruto cerro la puerta tras el, prendió la luces y le invito a sentarse- tienes una habitación muy bonita.

-¿Le has dicho algo a Hinata?

-¿Me crees capaz?- Naruto no dijo nada limitándose simplemente a mirarle- no le he dicho nada, pero sin duda escucho nuestra conversación, pero no hasta el final.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Por que me lo hubiera dicho o al menos se le hubiera notado- hizo una mueca y se acomodo en la cama- tu esposa es una mujer muy transparente.

Sasuke volvió a toser, esta vez con una tos mas prolongada que las otras, Naruto se acerco a un buro para sacar de sus cajones una pequeña caja.

-Toma esto- le extendió la caja- mi madre la usaba para su tos y le funcionaba.

Sasuke la toma e inspecciono su contenido, no eran más que plantas medicinales echas polvo.

-Bien me las tomare…- la girado en una de las bolsas de su saco y tocio de nuevo- ¿Y eso es todo lo que querías decirme?- arqueo una ceja esperando la respuesta.

-pensé que le habías dicho algo a Hinata, perdón por pensar mal.

Sasuke sonrió ante la ingenuidad del rubio preguntándose si algún día podría cambiar. Se levanto de la cama y lo tomo del brazo acercándolo a el con un movimiento brusco pero evitando hacerle daño, con su otra mano libre tomo su rostro enfocando sus ojos en los suyos.

-perdón pero, no puedo soportarlo mas…-

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra le beso tratando de disfrutar aquel contacto lo más que pudo, no entendía como había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin el cálido contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, pero no duro mucho al ser separado por las propias manos de Naruto quien lo alejo un poco aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Aun no he olvidado lo que me hiciste.

:-:-:.-:_._.

Neji entro a la habitación donde se encontraba su tío el cual, al oír que llamaba, le dio el pase de inmediato. Se adentro a la habitación, la cual estaba bastante amplia, supuso que esa era la habitación en la cual dormía la madre de Naruto antes de haberse enfermado y verse obligada a mudarse a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en la planta baja. En la habitación solo se encontraba su tío y nadie mas, lo que le hacia creer que aquello era un asunto grave.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija? – hablo el señor Hyuuga mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

-Esta en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, la están arreglando para dormir…

-¿Y Naruto?- le interrumpió.

-tengo entendido que dormirá en su vieja habitación o puede que permanezca al lado de su madre hasta mañana.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo para Neji, quería retirarse en seguida para asegurarse de que Hinata estuviese bien, aun que no creía que Sasuke fuera capaz de hacerle algún daño estando ellos ahí, además le consternaba el que Hinata supiera la verdad, miro a su tío unos segundos, dudoso de decirle que Hinata sabia el motivo de su casamiento con Naruto, se contuvo al oír a su tío hablar se nuevo.

-Los papeles que le otorgan las propiedades a Naruto ¿Cuándo se las entregan?

-Tango entendido que el licenciado Kakashi es el encargado de eso y llegara para el funeral.

-ya veo-

Pudo notar la clara prisa que tenia por obtener las tierras de Naruto, ¿Acaso estas tierras tenían algo que las otras no? ¿Por qué era tanto su interés por obtenerlas? Ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había mencionado el por que las quería, solo le había dicho de manera breve que las quería y por eso utilizo a Hinata para obtenerlas.

-quiero que estés alerta y me avises cuando el licenciado llegue.

-así será.

Neji salió de la habitación una hora después, quería ver a Hinata nuevamente pero una de las sirvientas le había avisado que la chica ya se había dormido por lo cual decidió abstenerse y mejor irse a descansar lo cual le vendría muy en aquel momento. También había querido ir a ver a Naruto y averiguar donde estaba Sasuke, pero al ver a Naruto dormido en el sofá de la sala donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su madre se tranquilizo un poco y pudo irse a descansar con mas tranquilidad.

La noche paso muy rápido y la gente había llegado nuevamente a la casa de Naruto para acompañarlo en el funeral, el cuerpo de su madre sería sepultado a tempranas horas de la mañana y casi toda la gente estaba lista para partir.

Varios hombres entre ellos Naruto cargaban el ataúd hasta llegar al pequeño panteón, en momentos se turnaban el ataúd a excepción de Naruto quien en ningún momento cedió su lugar. Hinata era guiada cuidadosamente unos metros atrás por Neji y sus padres, Sasuke por su parte se encontraba casi adelante a una distancia en la que pudiera observar de cercas a Naruto.

Al llegar colocaron el ataúd en las cuerdas para bajarlo cuidadosamente mientras un sacerdote decía unas cuantas oraciones y hacia mención de algunas de las buenas obras que había hecho esa mujer; alguna personas lloraban por supuesto, otras comentaban sus lamentos entre ellos y otros como Naruto simplemente veían descender la gran caja de madera hasta llegar a su limite…

La ceremonia dio por terminada cuando el ataúd fue cubierto en su totalidad por la tierra, las personas se fueron retirando después de darle un compasivo abrazo al rubio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el panteón estaba vacío, eran contadas las gentes que aun permanecían cercas de la tumba.

-¿No ha llegado el licenciado?- La pregunta del señor Hyuuga llamo la atención de Sasuke el cual se encontraba a una distancia prudente de estos.

-Aun no tío…

El aludido hizo una mueca de fastidio, a Sasuke no le tomo mas de un segundo adivinar de que es lo que estaban hablando, ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a ese hombre en toda la ceremonia ¿Qué diablos tramaba Hyuuga con respecto a las tierras de Naruto? No tenia caso tratar de averiguarlo en aquel momento, lo único que provocaría era levantar sospechas.

De una manera discreta y sin que lo vieran camino hasta llegar al lado de Naruto, el cual tomo una posición más erguida y se aclaro la garganta.

-pensé que ya te habías ido…

-me iré cuando tu lo hagas, además aun tengo algo que hacer antes de eso.

-tu voz se oye mejor…

-si, parce que lo que me diste funciono muy bien, aun que aun no me recupero por completo- dio un discreto vistazo hacia atrás y comento- tus suegro y esposa ya se van…

- no esperaba que se quedaran mucho, después de todo a Hinata no le hace nada bien estar fuera mucho tiempo.

-¿Te ha comentado algo?- Naruto negó con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaban.- quiero hablar contigo antes de regresar a tu casa… ayer te lo quería comentar pero no había intimidad suficiente.

-¿De que hablas?- se giro a mirarlo pero el le hizo una señal para que no hablara ya que Neji se acerco hasta ellos.

-Ya no vamos, Naruto…

- yo me quedare un poco mas, pero no tardare mucho.

Neji se giro a mirar a Sasuke quien le devolvió la mirada igual de afable que la que el le dirigía.

-Bueno entonces te vemos haya, no te tardes.

Neji se retiro. Sasuke aguardo a que el cementerio estuviera casi vacío para poder hablar de nuevo, caminaron hasta un roble no muy lejos de ahí, donde, Naruto prefirió acostarse recargando su espalda en el gran tronco.

-Esta todo muy tranquilo…- hablo Naruto- me gustaría que todos los días sean así…

-pueden ser así- interrumpió Sasuke mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, se arrodillo frente a el hasta quedar a su altura- consigue el divorcio y vente con migo.- estiro su brazo hasta alcanzar su mejilla donde se detuvo unos momentos para acariciarla- déjame estar nuevamente contigo, déjame seguir soñando despierto, por favor

-¿Qué dices? ¿Pero… a donde nos iríamos? No es posible...

-si lo es… es muy fácil, nos vamos muy lejos, donde podamos hacer nuestra vida.

-en todo caso, no creo que pueda divorciarme en estos momentos.

-solo escapemos, dame tiempo para arreglar las cosas y vente conmigo ¿Qué dices?

Naruto le miro de hito a hito, no cabía duda que hablaba en serio, quería estar con el de eso no tenia duda, pero lo que el pedía era demasiado, la familia Hyuuga los encontraría tarde o temprano, no podrían estar estar juntos amenos de que estuvieran muertos…

continuara...

* * *

Bien aqui termina el capitulo 18 je je y antes de irme quiciera agradercer a las siguientes personas por seguir leyendo el fic y por supuesto dejarme sus opiniones.

dark angel-loveless

sakuris

Tsunade25

akari uzumaki

Dark-ekin

ikarusee

Ale-are

Natusky

Realmente muchisimas gracias y perdon pór no contestarles pero ando algo apuradilla, am... bueno antes de irme he de decirles que el proximo capitulo sera publicado el Jueves de la proxima semana Sin falta, eso se los puedo acegurar, despues de todo estoy de vacaciones y estoy aprovechando esos hermosos momentos para escribir y hacer mis cositas jeje

bueno las que esten de vacaciones que se la pasen muy bien y las que no.. mm.. bueno... aun así disfruten sus días je je

sayo!! hasta el proximo capitulo y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y no artarse a un, jaja no se preocupen que ya casi acabo... je je


	19. Chapter 19

Hola!!! je je no soy Eali je je soy Criss, jhe je se supone que iba a actualizar mas temprano pero se me olvido que eali me habia encargado actualizar jaja y apenas y me acorde je je bueno la razon por la que eali no esta ahorita con nosotros es por que tubo que salir en sus ultimos días de vacaciones y bueno me encargo esta tarea a mi. ¡Disfruten el capitulo! que creo que es el penultimo:

* * *

:_:_._:-:-:_:_.:_

:-:-:-:-: SOÑANDO CON TIGO:-:-:-:-:-:

:-:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Capitulo diecinueve=

Habían pasado ya una semana del funeral de Uzumaki Kushina, regresaron a la pequeña ciudad donde al instante pusieron a trabajar a Naruto en los pequeños asuntos de la familia Hyuuga, en todo ese tiempo Naruto no había podido ver a Sasuke nuevamente, la ultima vez que lo vio fue cuando puso su carreta a andar para dirigirse de vuelta a ala ciudad. Todos esos días transcurridos se había puesto a pensar en la propuesta que le había hecho el pelinegro ¿escaparse con el? Quería estar con el, aquel sentimiento que sentía por Sasuke no había podido redimirlo aun por mas que lo intentaba.

En otro ámbito los papeles de sus ahora tierras aun no se le habían sido entregados, Kakashi le había mando a avisar que se retrasaría y según la carta se verían ese mismo día para arreglar dichos documentos, mas sin embargo ese detalle no se lo había dado a la familia Hyuuga, le había dado a entender que esos arreglos se llevarían acabo la siguiente semana.

-señor Naruto…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer de la servidumbre- el joven Kiba vino a visitarle.

-Hazle pasar por favor- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa al volver a ver a su antiguo amigo – que bueno es verte de nuevo- lo estrecho en un abrazo amistoso.

-lamento no haber estado en el funeral de tu madre, me acabo de enterar.

-no te preocupes…

-por cierto, traigo la información que me pediste.-Ambos tomaron asiento mientras Kiba sacaba de su maletín unas cuantos sobres los cuales rego por toda la mesa comenzando a buscar la indicada- encontré unas cosas muy curiosas… pero aun no las tengo bien claras ¡aquí esta!- Tomo una de los sobres y se lo extendió- aguárdalo bien por que no tengo mas copias que esa.

-entiendo…- abrió cuidadosamente el sobre dispuesto a sacar su contenido.

-yo que tu lo examinaría en un lugar mas discreto.- Naruto lo observo para acto seguido cerrar de nueva cuenta el sobre.

-si, tienes razón.

-aunque te advierto que no es mucha la información la que te traje pero si algo significativa…- sonrió victorioso- solo me falta una pieza para armar el rompecabezas.

La puerta se abrió y al instante Naruto guardo el sobre y se levanto, Kiba también lo hizo observando ambas figuras que se acercaban a su lado. Neji se acerco guiando a Hinata en la silla de ruedas.

-que sorpresa verlos por aquí…-hablo Naruto con naturalidad.

-solo veníamos a avisarte que saldremos por unos minutos.- Neji fijo su vista a su acompañante, su cara se le había hecho familiar pero no recordaba en donde lo había visto.

-El es mi buen amigo Kiba,- anuncio Naruto acercándose a ellos- Kiba te presento a mi esposa Hinata y a su primo Neji…

Kiba se acerco con una sonrisa, una vez estando ahí tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza.

-tienes una esposa muy bonita- Neji frunció el ceño- tienes mucha suerte.

Hinata se sonrojo levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa. En un acto discreto Neji aparto un poco a Hinata simulando una partida.

-Eso era todo lo que queríamos decir, te veo en la comida.

El rubio asintió dejando así que la pareja se fuera, ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido oportunidad alguna de hablar con Hinata, no habían podido estar ni unos segundos solos. Cuando regresaron a la ciudad fueron trasportados en carruajes diferentes, estaba casi seguro que Hinata no tenia nada que ver en eso pero aun no se habían disipado por completo sus dudas. Dejo ese asunto atrás y se giro a ver a su amigo quien parecía extrañamente fascinado sin alguna razón aparente.

-Tu esposa es realmente linda…-

Naruto pasó de largo ese comentario y se sentó en su escritorio. Platicaron algunos pormenores sobre los antiguos negocios de su madre y sobre ellos, lo que les había pasado en el tiempo que no se habían visto, por supuesto Naruto jamás comento sobre Sasuke y la relación que tenían. A las pocas horas Kiba se vio obligado a despedirse de Naruto ya que su trasporte partiría pronto, ambos se despidieron y siguieron sus caminos.

Por fortuna los Hyuuga habían salido, no sabia con certeza a donde pero si llevaban a Hinata y Neji era seguro que el señor y señora Hyuuga también saldrían con ellos, eso le daba una perfecta oportunidad para ver a Kakashi y arreglar aquel asunto, además también quería ver a Sasuke, después de todo la ultima vez que se vieron aun no se había recuperado del todo. Guardo los papeles entre ellos el sobre que le había entregado Kiba. Le dio instrucciones a una de las sirvientas sobre lo que le tenía que decir a la familia Hyuuga en caso de que se tardara, por supuesto toda esa información era mentira. Evito tomar un carruaje para no llamar la atención optando solo por tomar uno de sus caballos, llego al lugar citado por Kakashi, el aun no había llegado y eso no le extrañaba, se sentó en una de las mesas del restaurant y espero.

-lamento la tardanza… -La desaliña figura de Kakashi se hizo presente en aquel lugar, alzo la mano ordenando así un café a la bella camarera y esta obedeció- has crecido mucho, Naruto…- hizo una pequeña observación- lamento lo de tu madre.

-gracias por aceptar el vernos aquí.

-así, me consterno el hecho de que quisieras verme aparte… ¿algo esta sucediendo?

-Aun no…- Kakashi lo miro con extrañeza y saco unos papeles de su maletín.

-Bien, será mejor que empecemos- inspecciono cada papel seleccionando solo los indicados para, acto seguido leerlos- te lo reseñare para hacer las cosas mas agiles, como bien sabemos tu eres la única familia que tenia tu madre y por eso eres el único heredero de las dos únicas tierras que tenían, la de los cultivos y por supuesto la de la casa.- la mesera llego con el café provocando una péquela pausa- bien ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar los documento y las tierras serán tuyas…

-¿hay alguna forma de perder las tierras?- la pregunta del rubio le extraño.

-bien pues si, una es que tu las sedas, otra que alguien mas de la familia lo reclamara pero debido a que eres el único hijo…

-¿mi esposa las puede reclamar como suyas? Tomando en cuenta que ya es parte de la familia…

-olvidaba que estabas casado… veamos, si lo pones en ese caso… si, es muy posible que se te sean arrebatadas tus tierras si te prestas a ello.- Kakashi le extendió los documentos y una pluma, el rubio los tomo al instante y lo inspecciono.-

-¡son demasiadas palabras!- se quejo dejando las hojas en la mesa.

-por eso te lo resumí… ¡lo olvidaba! También en caso de divorcio existe la posibilidad de que te pueda quitar parte de tus tierras. ¿Pero por que la pregunta? ¿Tienes problemas en tu matrimonio?

-No, solo sentía curiosidad…- le devolvió de nueva cuenta los papeles junto con la pluma.

-No lo has firmado todavía- declaro Kakachi al tiempo que las revisaba- ¿acaso hay algún error?

-Quisiera que las guardes por un momento, las firmare pero por ahora no puedo, tengo que ver a alguien.

-¿Estas consiente que no te lleva mas de un segundo firmarlas, verdad? –

-te veré en otra ocasión…-

Se levanto de la mesa con una sonrisa corta dejando en la mesa unas monedas y sin más preámbulos salió dejando al mayor atónito.

Tomo su caballo montándose en el para acto seguido dirigirse a la gran casona de la familia Uchiha donde esperaba verlo a el, esperaba que ya estuviera completamente recuperado, después de todo habían pasado ya varios días después de su ultimo encuentro y había escuchado rumores de que había vuelto a trabajar en los asuntos de su familia y otros negocios.

Llego por fin, se bajo del caballo y pidió la entrada, un miembro de la servidumbre lo reconoció de inmediato debido a sus antiguas constantes visitas para luego, guiarlo hasta la entrada de la gran casa donde fueron recibidos por otra persona de la servidumbre.

-señor Naruto…- dijo la joven sirvienta.- Buenas tardes.

-Hola,- el aludido desvió la mirada esperando ver a Sasuke en algún rincón visible- ¿podrías decirle a Sasuke que estoy aquí?

-El señor Sasuke no se encuentra en estoy momentos, salió y no dijo a donde iría.

Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar un mohín demostrando su desilusión, ¿Adonde abra ido ese pelinegro? Si al menos hubiera avisado estaba seguro que estaría residiéndolo en aquellos momentos.

-si gusta puede esperarlo mientras le preparan una taza de té.

-No, mejor vendré en otra ocasión…- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo al chocar con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros los cuales le miraron fijamente.

-mejor quédate un rato mas, después de todo no esta bien que te vayas sin saludar…

Una pequeña sonrisa de cinismo se dibujo en su rostro haciéndolo sonrojar y desviar la mirada, en ese pequeño lapso pudo notar como Sasuke tenia puesta ropa parecida a la de un obrero, la cual estaba llena de tierras y algunas yerbas, también, parte de su rostro se veía afectado por lo mismo.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-te contare en unos instantes,- miro a su sirvienta- prepáreme el baño.

-como ordene.- la mujer dio reverencia y se retiro.

-Espérame en mi habitación mientras me baño- al ver que estaba apunto de protestar intervino de nuevo- es que la sala de espera esta muy lúgubre y quiero comentarte algo a solas.

-esta bien…-

Frunció el labio resignado y opto por seguir a "su amigo" hasta la habitación, ahora que lo pensaba solo una o dos veces había entrado a su habitación y nunca se había detenido mucho tiempo ahí. Al llegar Sasuke le hizo la invitación de pasar y antes de que Sasuke pudiera entrar también su sirvienta llego a su lado indicándole que estaba listo el baño, el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que dejar al rubio en su cuarto e ir a tomar un baño.

Naruto estaba completamente solo en aquel cuarto y sonrió al recordar que tenia algo de tiempo para examinarlo, después de todo tenia una pequeña curiosidad por saber que cosas guardaba este, camino por la habitación mirando distraídamente cada objeto de su habitación, se detuvo al ver curioso una fecha marcada en su calendario ¿seria acaso su cumpleaños? Ahora que lo pensaba no sabia cual era su fecha de cumpleaños y aun que lo fuera, esa fecha estaba ya pasada.

La puerta se abrió tomando por sorpresa al rubio quien al instante se alejo del calendario y miro a Sasuke quien al igual lo miraba de extraña manera.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-No estaba haciendo nada- dijo este con el rostro completamente rojo- además…- lo examino de pies a cabeza observando que este solo traía puesto su pantalón y su cabello aun estaba húmedo- por que no estas vestido.

-estoy vestido- se acerco a el para dar un vistazo a lo que creía que el rubio había visto.

-por cierto…- hablo nervioso- la fecha que tienes marcada en el calendario…am… ¿es tu cumpleaños?

Sasuke dio un pequeño vistazo y sonrió, tomo el calendario entre sus manos y se acerco al rubio aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-marzo 22…- dijo en voz alta- es el día en que te conocí, por eso esta marcada…

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces para luego en una acción tardada sonrojarse completamente, el no recordaba con exactitud aquella fecha, levanto la vista para encontrarse con Sasuke pero este estaba ya demasiado cercas de el, pudo oler perfectamente los perfumes provocados por el baño y la suave respiración que apenas acariciaba su cuerpo haciendo que le temblaran las piernas.

-lo pensaste…- atrapo su rostro con sus manos disfrutando aquel pequeño contacto- ¿vas a huir con migo?

-yo… quiero estar contigo- Sasuke sonrió y estuvo apunto de besarlo- pero, por ahora necesito que me des un tiempo.

-¿Un tiempo? – se alejo un poco- ¿Cuánto?

-quiero arreglar las cosas, no quiero causarle algún daño a Hinata.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo si eso es lo que quiere esperare, pero no te tardes.

Naruto no pudo responderle debido a que este le había besado, llevaba ya varios días que no lo había hecho lo cual le hizo disfrutar aun mas aquel beso, aprovechando cada segundo en el que Sasuke recorría sus labios, deseando que aquel pequeño momento no terminara.

-tengo un plan.- hablo el pelinegro terminado así con aquel beso.

-¿Un plan? ¿Qué clase de plan?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La familia Hyuuga había llegado de aquel "paseo", habían llevado a Hinata a su casa pero al llegar a esta pudieron percatarse de que el rubio no se encontraba y ninguna de las sirvientas parecía saber su ubicación lo cual puso de mal humor al mayor de los Hyuuga quien prefirió dejar a su sobrino a cargo de la situación como siempre lo hacia.

-me pregunto donde estará Naruto…- pregunta la joven.

-Hinata, ¿realmente lo quieres mucho?- el rostro de Hinata se puso completamente rojo dejándola en evidencia.

-bueno… el… yo…esto… - Neji bajo la vista enroscando su mano.

-¿Seria posible… que tu me quisieras de esa forma?- Hinata guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-Te quiero… eres mi…

-¡No!- le interrumpió- No de esa forma, yo deseo que me quieras de la manera como quieres a Naruto, yo deseo estar contigo…. Siempre lo he deseado.

Aquello lo había dicho sin pensar, no podía contenerlo ya, no le importaba lo que dijeran o pensaran, ya había soportado suficiente, había llegado a su limite; alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Hinata quien apenas y parpadeaba, al verla comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho pero… ¿y si lo aceptaba?

-Yo…

La puerta principal se abrió provocando que Hinata callara, la figura de su esposo no tardo en presentarse en aquella gran sala, al instante Naruto pudo percatarse del extraño ambiente que había, ambos lucían extraños, Neji mas serio de lo que ya era y Hinata simplemente lo miro una vez desviando la mirada con una seriedad.

-Buenas noches Na…Naruto.- hablo por fin Hinata.

-Perdón por la tardanza, me quede hasta tarde en la oficina- mintió- espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

-No te entretengas mucho ahí- dijo Neji levantándose de su asiento- tengo que irme ya.

Neji le dio un último vistazo a Hinata quien le desvió la mirada al chocar con la suya. En ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta que algo pasaba mas sin embargo se limito a preguntar estando ambos ahí. Al salir Neji, ambos se acomodaron en la mesa para comenzar a cenar, en el transcurso platicaron muy poco, le había preguntado en una ocasión si había pasado algo pero esta le había dicho que nada, después de eso no habían vuelto a tocar aquel tema.

-ya es tarde- comento Naruto al termino de la comida- espero y que no te haga daño dormir tan tarde, no le digas a Neji o me va a regañar…

-Naruto…- le interrumpió- ¿Tu….tu estas completamente feliz con nuestro matrimonio? ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

Naruto no supo que decir, aquello lo había soltado de improviso y de una forma muy seria, por unos segundos guardo silencio pensando si debía decirle la verdad o una mentira.

-No… no estoy feliz del todo.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno no me Aviso cuando seria su proxima actualizacion pero yo creo que tardara una o una semana y media je jhe

creo que eso sería todo.. ¡aso casi lo olvido! los reviews!! je je esos si los respondio ella:

sakuris: Holas!!! bueno si he esatdo leyendo alguna de tus historia jeje pero siempre se me olvida dejarte un reviews, jeje y bueno disfruta tus ultimos dias de vacaciones por que son los mas maravillosos jeje un saludo enorme y gracias por seguir leyendo je je, hasta el proximo capitulo je je

tsunade25 Bueno el por que desea las tierras te sera revelado en el siguiente y penultimo capitulo jeje T.T si penultimo!! nooo Bueno la siguiente pregunta no es posible responderala ja ja ya sabes para darle un poco de misterio al asunto. jeje y bueno gracias por seguir aqui je je espero y que sigas con migo hasta el final por que ya nos faltan dos capitulo jejeje que estes bien y hasta la vista!!

marieluchis: hola!! espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho jeje (con que no se le olvide a criss actualizar ¬¬) y pues muchas gracias por tu comentario jeje ese tipo de comentarios me alegra jeje bueno espero y que te aya gustado este capitulo y no dejes de leerlo que ya falta poco para terminar je je saludos! y hasta la proxima!!

Dark-ekin: jaja hola!! he de confesarte que gracias a ti me di una gran idea, jeje para certe sincera nunca me acorde que Kakashi se caracterizaba por su inpuntualidad jaja asi que quiero darte las gracias jeje sin tarde cuenta me ayudaste en este capitulo.

Ale-are: que alegria encontrarte por aqui de nuevo!!! jeje llebaba tiempo que no respondia reviews jeje y bueno me alegra que te siga gustando, je je espero y que este tambien te guste, je je que tu tambien estes bien y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!! sayo!!

Mikochan92: wi!! bueno je je que bueno que te guste el fic y el capitulo anterior, jeje ya estoy en los ultimos capitulos y espero que al final me des tu veredicto final!! un saludo grandote y hasta la proxima!!


	20. Ultima jugada

Hola que tal!! perdón por la demora... je je pero bueno no quería acabar el año y no haber terminado este fic, además je je al parecer hubo un pequeño malentendido este es el penúltimo capitulo y no quería actualizar hasta que no hubiera el ultimo, y bueno el ultimo capitulo se los daré como regalo de navidad y si ya los tengo se los tengo , no los retrasare mas gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

:.:.:.:.: SOÑANDO CONTIGO:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo veinte= ultima Jugada

:_:_:_:_:_:

.

* * *

Naruto miro a su delicada esposa mientras esta desviaba la mirada y trataba de forma una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios temblorosos, no quería engañarla mas, era su esposa y debía ser sincero, por aquel cariño que había podido tener hacia ella. Se puso de rodillas y tomo sus blancas manos encerrándolas entre las suyas.

-pero sabes…- hablo Naruto atrayendo su atención- tu eres una persona fabulosa y no soy feliz porque sea tu culpa, al contrario tu tienes todo lo necesario para que yo sea la persona mas feliz del mundo pero… alguien me atrapo antes de que tu lo hicieras.

Hinata aparto sus manos de las de Naruto para así poder apartar unas cuantas lágrimas que estaban apunto de caer, después de despejar su vista centro sus hermosos ojos en los de su marido, sus ojos eran sinceros sin ninguna intensión de lastimar sus sentimientos y ella lo había entendido perfectamente.

-gracias por ser sincero conmigo…- le sonrió.

-te llevare a tu habitación.- Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y empujo su silla guiándola hasta la habitación. La respuesta de Hinata había salido mejor de lo que el había esperado, aun que aquello no lo había planeado, ni siquiera había pensado en decírselo por la reacción que tomaría Hinata y su familia.

-yo… - hablo Hinata menudamente.

-Le ayudamos a prepararla.- una de las sirvientas se acerco a ellos poco antes de entrar a la habitación, interrumpiendo la apenas audible voz de Hinata.

-si, por favor…- dio vuelta y beso la pequeña frente de su esposa como si se estuviera despidiendo de una pequeña hermana- descansa Hinata.

La aludida no respondió y solo miro a su esposo marcharse mientras su silla era empujada por su sirvienta hasta la orilla de su cama; en todo el rato Hinata no había hablado, solo había hecho ademanes que indicaban un si o un no, la sirvienta una vez terminada su labor dejo a Hinata acostada en la cama y se retiro. En cuanto la puerta fue cerrada varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de manera precipitada por sus ojos implorando libertad, por primera vez su pecho le dolía tanto que podía sentir como en su interior desgarraban sus órganos sin piedad, sus manos se aferraron a la almohada al igual que su rostro evitando que algún sonido saliera de la habitación.

Aun con lagrimas en los ojos trato de levantarse inútilmente de su cama provocando que rodara y callera al suelo, por fortuna su cama no estaba tan alta como para que el impacto fuera audible y aparentemente nadie la había escuchado caer, observo por la pequeña abertura de la puerta que las luces se estaban apagando lo que indicaba que las sirvientas ya se estaban yendo a descansar. Se arrastro con desesperación hasta la puerta, una vez que llego a ella uso toda la fuerza posible para alcanzar la manija pero le costo mucho trabajo llegar a ella, una vez que lo consiguió entre abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que su delgada figura se arrastrara por el frio suelo, llego hasta la puerta principal la cual estaba dispuesta a abrir, mas sin embargo la puerta se abrió antes de que esta siquiera lo intentara, debido a la oscuridad no pudo reconocer al instante el rostro de su invitado mas sin embargo el invitado si pudo reconocerla a ella.

-¡Hinata! ¿¡Que haces?!

Neji se puso rápidamente a su altura y trato de cargarla, la joven en cuanto estuvo cercas de el se aferro a su cuerpo comenzando a derramar aun mas lagrimas, todas las que se le fue posible extender. Neji por su parte estaba aturdido por aquello, mas sin embargo no pregunto nada limitándose a abrazar de igual manera a su pequeña prima.

-te llevare a tu habitación-

Tomo a la chica entre sus brazos llevándosela silenciosamente, Hinata se aferro a su cuello escondiendo su rostro bajo su mentón tratando de tranquilizar su llanto. Al entrar Neji la puso con gentileza sobre la cama notando así varias marcas en su cuerpo.

-¿Te acabas de hacer esto? – Tomo sus brazos y al no encontrar respuesta continuó con voz un poco más elevada - ¡¿En que diablos pensabas?!

-Naruto… me lo dijo…- Neji no lograba entender lo que esta le decía por sus constantes sollozos- me dijo que no me quería por que quería alguien mas…

Neji bajo la mirada sintiendo sus delgados dedos apretar con fuerza su camisa mientras lloraba, acaricio su suave cabello tratando de darle confort. No podía creer que Naruto le hubiera dicho aquello… ¿también le había dicho de quien estaba enamorado? Se pregunto Neji al tiempo que separaba un poco a Hinata quitándole aquellas lagrimas con sus dedos.

-Aun así no tenias porque salir así. Hay gente que te quiere y se moriría si algo llegara a pasarte.-

-Perdón, yo e… - guardo silencio unos segundos- quiero estar sola.

-No te dejare sola- le tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo- me quedare aquí para que mojes mi camisa hasta que ya no puedas llorar mas.

Neji se quedo toda lo noche con ella hasta que sus ojos se secaron y quedo dormida entre sus brazos, se había desahogado con el y el había compartido su dolor. Cuando llegaron las sirvientas Neji les pidió que la dejaran descansar y que desayunaría en su habitación, el por otra parte tenía asuntos que arreglar con Naruto, antes de que algo como aquello se tuviera que repetir. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que el rubio bajaba las escaleras al tiempo en el que Neji ascendía.

-Necesito hablar contigo- sentencio Neji cuando estuvo frente a el.

-No puedo en este momento, tengo que ir con Tsunade- Neji le tomo del brazo con fuerza antes de que se pasara de largo.

-Que espere.

-No…- se soltó- Tu espera, tengo cosas que hacer y no me voy a detener solo porque quieres hablar, esto es mucho mas importante- Neji se sorprendió por la actitud que estaba tomando- por favor no me distraigas mas y mejor cuida a mi esposa.

Naruto continuo su camino, no le gustaba ser grosero menos con Neji que se había portado bien con el los últimos días pero aquello era urgente, se tenia que ver con Tsunade lo ante posible. Su carruaje estuvo listo cuando salió de la casa y solo le tocaba esperar que este llagara hasta su destino. No podía seguir haciéndole daño a Hinata ni a nadie mas, la próxima noche se fugaría con Sasuke y la dejaría en paz al lado de quien realmente la amaba.

-Tsunade…- le sonrió cuando al fin llego a su casa -perdón por la tardanza.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Naruto? ¿Cuál era la urgencia de vernos?

-¿Ya llego Kakashi?

-Sorprendentemente ya esta aquí, esta sentado en la sala de estar.

-Bien.

Ambos llegaron hasta la sala de estar, en efecto ahí estaba Kakashi sentado con toda calma mientras bebía el contenido de un pequeño baso frente a el. Ambos se sentaron esperando a comenzar el motivo de su reunión.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Todo lo traje- Tsunade veía a ambos hombre confundida.-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Kakashi, quiero que pases todas mis tierras a nombre de Tsunade- ante aquello la mayor quedo confundida- a excepción de el campo de cultivo esa quedara a nombre de Hinata y solo ella tiene derecho a tocarlas, venderlas o lo que quiera hacerle.

-¿Un testamento? ¿A que se debe esto, Naruto?

-Es solo por si acaso,- se dirigió a Tsunade- Si me llegara a pasar algo quiero que la propiedad de mi madre este a tu mando…

-¿Por qué tendría que pasarte algo?

-yo se que podrás cuidarlas bien. Y el testamento solo es por si acaso yo quizás desaparezca por mucho tiempo.

-¿Te iras? ¿No hablas de una muerte verdad? ¿A dónde iras?

- A ser feliz, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

:_:_:_:_:__:_:_:_:

Sasuke seco el sudor que caía por su frente, tomo un sorbo de agua y aguardo dentro de la cabaña, Naruto no tardaría en llegar, ese día se pondrían de acuerdo para escapar la noche siguiente, por su parte el ya había arreglado todos sus asuntos para poder partir, su puesto seria de uno de sus mas destacados compañeros y sus tierras solo eran de el, había dicho a todos aquellos que lo conocían que iría a un viaje y que no sabia con exactitud cuando llegaría, por supuesto todos le creyeron y no objetaron su decisión.

Escucho a lo lejos el sonido del cabalgar de un caballo, salió de la pequeña cabaña apresurado no dudaba que seria Naruto, después de todo solo ellos dos sabían la ubicación de ese lugar.

-La mentó la tardanza.

-No has llegado tarde… ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien- dijo bajando del caballo- les informe a Tsunade y a Kakashi que partiría, por supuesto no les dije a donde.

-¿Qué hay de tu mujer y su familia?

-Por supuesto que no les eh dicho nada, en seguida tratarían de detenerme.

-muy bien…- se acerco a el tomando su rostro entre sus manos – llego la hora de estar juntos.

-¿Todo esta listo ya? ¿Cómo lo planeamos?

- si… Nos veremos aquí mañana, al anochecer quince minutos antes de las doce.- se acerco al rubio sintiendo sus labios sobre los suyos.- no me moveré de aquí hasta que tu llegues.

Se quedaron un rato mas en aquella cabaña, disfrutando aquel tiempo juntos. Poco después de dos horas ambos se separaron con un dulce beso que les dio el motivo necesario para verse de nuevo, nada podía salir mal, todo estaba planeado cuidadosamente y ambos por fin serian felices.

Después de un largo rato con su amado Sasuke llego a su casa y le extraño ver que había un carruaje aguardando en su entrada, no pregunto su procedencia y simplemente pasó de largo adentrándose a su propiedad, donde le esperaba la chica de cabellos rosas que varias veces le había ido a visitar.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo contenta al verlo- te eh estado esperando.

-Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras… ¿que haces aquí?

-Solo quería contarte algo de tu amigo Naruto.- Sasuke frunció el ceño y tomo asiento delante de ella aguardando a que continuara con lo que había comenzado- eh oído un rumor bastante alarmante.

-Sin rodeos Sakura o tendré que sacarte de mi casa y averiguarlo por mi mismo.

-esta bien te contare- suspiro- ayer acompañe a mi criada a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba y fue cuando lo escuche… que Naruto Usumaki se fugaría con su amante mañana.

-¿Su amante? Tonterías…. ¿Quién a iniciado eso?

-Si, con su amante, todo el mundo lo esta diciendo, no se si el señor Hyuuga ya abra oído esos rumores, yo los escuche ayer pero como tu no estabas no te lo pude decir.

-Solo son rumores…- se levanto de su asiento- estoy muy ocupado ahora y no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, si no tienes nada mas que decir ya sabes donde esta la puerta.

No dijo nada más y camino hacia su habitación. El único que sabía sobre su romance era Neji y estaba seguro que nadie mas los había visto, no había duda de quien era el culpable.

:_:_:_::_:_:

Naruto llego a su hogar dándose cuenta que en el lugar se encontraban los trasportes de la familia Hyuuga estaban asentados a un costado de la entrada. Se bajo del caballo y se adentro a su casa, al entrar pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de su suegro y el de Neji mas sin embargo no pudo distinguir de lo que hablaban hasta que estuvo frente a ellos.

-Ya esta aquí- aviso Neji, el hombre frente a el se levanto y miro directamente al rubio.

-Naruto, te estábamos esperando- dijo en voz firme, Naruto no dijo nada y camino hasta el asiento mas próximo a el- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Fui a la casa de Tsunade, quería hablar unas cosas con ella. Después de todo ella se encarga de mis tierras. Le informe a Neji donde iba antes de salir- desvió su vista hasta Neji pero este se limito a cruzar miradas.

-Iré directo al punto, Naruto. ¿Tienes idea de que hago aquí?

-No lo se, señor. Esta es su casa y aquí esta su hija… puedo suponer que es por eso.

-Se han escuchado rumores y cada vez me convenzo más de que son más que eso.

-Se ha estado rumorando que tienes una amante- intervino Neji sin siquiera mirarlo- y que te escaparas con esa persona.

De nuevo Naruto miro a Neji con seriedad mas sin embargo este no le devolvía la vista. El rubio tomo una postura mas seria y se giro a mirar a la única persona que le miraba.

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto- el hombre frente a el pareció ablandar su rostro un tanto satisfecho por su respuesta mas sin embargo aun mantenía su figura seria.

-¿Qué significa eso?- cuestiono de nuevo el mayor.

-No se de donde salieron dichos rumores.

-Solo contesta ¿es cierto o falso?

-No tengo por que contestar y si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

No dijo nada más y se dio la media vuelta dándoles la espalda a sus invitados, no tenia intenciones de seguirles mintiendo mas sin embargo tampoco quería arriesgarse a contarles la verdad. Pudo escuchar claramente los llamados del señor Hyuuga demandándole que se detuviera mas sin embargo hizo caso omiso dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

-¡Neji!- llamo el mayor- quiero que a partir de hoy toda la casa este asediado por guardias, que ese muchacho no salga de aquí si no lleva a alguien consigo.

-Como ordene, tío.- dijo disimulando lo mucho que odiaba esa idea.

-Me iré de aquí, ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, tío. Quiero antes pasar a ver a Hinata.

-Como quieras, pero no se te olviden mis ordenes.

El hombre se fue de la casa mientras que Neji se apresuro a llegar a la habitación de Naruto donde estaba seguro que el aguardaría. Entro a su habitación sin siquiera llamar encontrándose con la figura erguida e inusual de Naruto, cuando este se volteo a mirarlo pudo ver una expresión seria en su rostro. El rubio se acerco a el tomándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo acorralo en la pared.

-¡¿Tu se lo contaste?! – Exclamo.- No puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto… pensé que habías cambiado.

-¡Y lo eh hecho!- se soltó de Naruto- Yo no eh hablado, nunca dejaría que Hinata se enterara de la bajeza que le hiciste.

-¿Entonces quien ah sido? Solo tu sabias lo mío con Sasuke.

-Lo que me confirma que aun a pesar de todo te seguías viendo con el. Aun que claro ya lo sabia, ya me lo habías dicho pero… dime una cosa- intercambiaron miradas- ¿Es cierto? ¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Te vas a fugar con ese tipo?

-Si, eso es lo que tengo planeado.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito imbécil! Vas a abandonar a Hinata, no sabes lo mucho que va a sufrir.

-Ya esta sufriendo mucho por mí ahora, si permanezco con ella más sufrirá.

-Mi tío me ordeno que te vigilara, mañana a primera hora tendrás gente custodiándote.

-¿De que diablos hablas?- dijo este alarmado.

-Solo te lo advierto por que no puedo desacatar sus ordenes, si te vas a escapar tendrás que ingeniártelas. Solo vine a avisarte por el bien de Hinata.

Neji salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas por otra parte Naruto tenía un nuevo problema encima, tenia que ingeniárselas para quitarse a los supuestos hombres que lo vigilarían. Ahora tenia otro motivo por el cual no dormir esa noche. Solo le queda un día, solo una oportunidad, las cosas estaban mucho mas serias de lo que el pensaba.

A la mañana siguiente pudo observar lo que le había dicho Neji, miro con discreción por su ventaba el exterior de la casa, al menos, hasta donde veían sus ojos estaban hombres ubicados de manera estratégica tanto en los jardines como en las afueras de su casa. Una de la servidumbre llamo a su puerta avisándole que el desayuno ya estaba listo, bajo y hasta ese momento todo era normal no habían entrado a la casa, solo le faltaba ver cuan lejos llegarían si salía de la casa.

Cuando salió de la casa le extraño el hecho de no haber visto a Hinata ni a Neji. Tomo un caballo y noto como a lo lejos cuatro sujetos le seguían, por el momento solo cabalgaría. Pasaron las horas entre ese intervalo se movió lo mas que pudo, fue a la zona de comerciantes para ver que tan hábil eran para asediarlo entre tanta gente y como lo supuso los había subestimado, su estrategia había fallado y comenzaba a atardecer. Decidió regresarse a su casa por el momento. Quizás haya podía encontrar la forma de librarse de ellos y llegar a tiempo con Sasuke.

-Te estábamos esperando.- apenas había entrado y el padre de Hinata se encontraba en la puerta recibiéndolo.

-No vi su trasporte en la entrada- anuncio mientras se adentraba.

-Decidimos sorprenderte, los carruajes aguardan en la parte de atrás. - algo en su voz sonaba extraño- pasa al comedor, toda la familia te esta esperando.

En efecto, al llegar el lugar mencionado encontró a todos ahí hasta gente que jamás había visto en la vida. Por el momento todo era ameno mas sin embargo a lo único que ponía atención en ese momento era a la hora, ya eran las nueve de la noche y aun no había descubierto la forma para salir de ahí.

-Neji ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? – le pregunto Naruto en un momento donde pudo estar solo.

-Mi tío convoco todo esto…. Duda de ti y sabes que tiene sus razones.

-tienes que ayudarme…

-estas pidiéndome que apuñale a mi propia familia.

-ES por el bien de todos, yo no pertenezco aquí y lo sabes.- Neji guardo silencio un momento y miro los grandes ojos del rubio, en ellos podía ver su determinación.

-Hinata, tiene palomas mensajeras podemos usar una, también puedo distraer a los invitados un poco lo suficiente como para que salgas.

-Es todo lo que necesito. ¿Pero como sabrá a donde ir?

-Escribe lo que tengas que escribir en quince minutos te veo arriba y me encargo de eso.

Y así fue escribió una pequeña carta y se la dio Neji debido a que difícilmente podía estar solo en ese momento, le indico el lugar y se lo confió todo a el, no le quedaba de otra. Ya eran las once y no le quedaba tiempo, la gente no se iba del lugar, al contrario llegaban más. En ese momento Neji apareció en la gran sala de su casa, en esos momentos poca gente prestó atención a su presencia hasta que comenzó a tocar, la melodía del piano atrajo la atención de todos por completo, observo la cara embelesada de los invitados prestando única atención a Neji incluso el señor Hyuuga había quedado atrapado en ella… entendió entonces que esa era su señal de partida.

Se escabullo entre la multitud de pronto alguien tomo su mano asustándolo. Observo la cara de una de la chica de la servidumbre que jamás había visto.

-Soy Ten Ten y te llevare a la salida.

Naruto asintió y fue guiado hacia un lugar que ni el conocía, un pequeño momento pensó que era una trampa pero rápidamente se despejaron sus sospechas al ver el final del corredor.

-Este lugar solo es usado por la servidumbre, pocas personas lo conocen y es el único lugar que no esta acechado por esos hombres, al final del camino hay arbustos que esconden una pared falsa, salga por ahí, el señor Neji dejo un caballo, si se va derecho lo encontrara, yo no puedo llegar mas que aquí o me metería en líos.

-Muchas gracias.

Naruto salió sigiloso hasta el supuesto lugar indicado, encontró la pared falsa y salió y poco después encontró el caballo que se encontraba amarrado en una de los troncos de aquel gran jardín. Se subió con cuidado el caballo por fortuna ya se había subido en el en varias ocasiones por lo que no hizo alboroto. Más sin embargo tenía que tomar el camino mas largo para no ser descubierto y así estar con su Sasuke.

Por otra parte Neji termino su pieza musical y agradeció a su público, diviso a lo lejos a la castaña de los chongos la cual le hizo una señal avisándole que el rubio se había ido lo cual lo tranquilizo pero, poco después escucho un ruido del otro lado de la ventana, era la paloma que había enviado, mas sin embargo para su mala suerte el señor Hyuuga también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la paloma, trato de acercarse antes de que su tío lo hiciera mas sin embargo este ultimo logro llegar antes, tomo la paloma y le quito el pequeño papel enrollado que tenia en su pata y leyó su contenido.

-¿Qué significa esto?- su rostro se deformo indicando claramente su enojo, cuando Neji llego a su lado ya era demasiado tarde y había sido descubierto.- Ese maldito bastardo… ¡Vayan tras Naruto!

Neji se quedo perplejo, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Unos hombres vestidos de negro se comenzaron a mover entre la multitud caminando deforma amenazante, su tío los siguió y por supuesto Neji también pretendiendo ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿sucede algo tío?- dijo tratando de alcanzar el apresurado ritmo del hombre.

-Sucede que mataremos a ese bastardo de Naruto.

COntinuara...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer seguir leyendo.. ¡Esperen! ¿siguen ahi?

T.T rayos...

BUeno muchas gracias por leer, sin duda les traere el ultimo capitulo en Navidad, je je como regalo de mi parte XD jajaja no sabria que regalarle a todas ustedes je jepor ser tan agradables creo que esto es lo unico que puedo darles por agradecimiento por sus buenos comentarias, por que para mi ninguno fue malo, todos fueron buenos y positivos.

Felices Fiestas!!!

Atte: Eali-chan


	21. Lagrimas en las Cenizas

Como lo prometido es deuda, este es definitivamente el ultimo capitulo de este fic, muchas gracias por compartir su tiempo en el y dejarme su valioda opinion. T.T sin duda las extrañare. je je

Les deseo antes que se me olvide una muy feliz Navidad, que disfruten este dia y todos los que vienen con una tremenda sonrisa. Muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Naruto me pertenece. Todo personaje relacionado a dicho Manga/Anime es propiedad de ******Masashi Kishimoto** **.**

**-  
**

**

* * *

  
**

t:_:_:_:_;:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

.

:.:.:.:.: SOÑANDO CONTIGO:.:.:.:.:

.

Capitulo veintiuno= Lagrimas en las cenizas

.

* * *

El caballo iba lo más rápido que podían sus patas, pudo escuchar a lo lejos el galopear de otros caballos mas sin embargo el rubio no se inmuto y continuo a pesar de la penumbra de la noche que apenas lo dejaba ver. Los sonidos se escuchaban aun mas cercas de el diciendo "_¡detente, detente!" _ , tenía que perderlos antes de llegar con Sasuke o los atraparían.

Aun dudoso desvió su camino hacia el bosque, una vez que se aseguro que se encontraba a una distancia prudente de sus perseguidores bajo del caballo y golpeo su trasero asiendo que siguiera solo, mientras el se escondía en los frondosos arbustos de aquel oscuro bosque y continuo caminando con sigiló hacia su objetivo. Por fortuna el conocía todos los alrededores de su cabaña, por lo cual no se preocupaba por perderse. Poco a poco los ruidos se esfumaron, debía creer que su trampa había funcionado. No le faltaba mucho, pronto estaría con su Sasuke.

:_:_:_:_:__:_:

Neji permanecía atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera su tío y sus hombres. Escucho a lo lejos una señal de alerta y todos los hombres se detuvieron, uno de ellos se acerco hasta donde estaban ellos dirigiéndose al líder de la familia.

-señor, encontramos el caballo que llevaba Naruto, pero no lo encontramos a él.

-Ese maldito infeliz debió haberse ocultado en el bosque con su amante. ¡Busquen por todo el bosque!

Los hombres obedecieron enseguida, esparciéndose por todo el lugar en pequeños grupos, el señor Hyuuga y Neji siguieron al grupo más confiable para dar con ellos.

-Hay un traidor entre nosotros…- mascullo Hiashi.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, tío?- hizo todo lo que pudo para no mostrar su nerviosismo delante de él.

-No había nadie que le dijera o supiera que lo estábamos vigilando, solo me cabe la idea de que alguien le ah dicho.

-Puede que el mismo se haya dado cuenta, Tío. Todo el lugar estaba asediado por esos hombres, no creo que haya sido tan difícil de imaginar después de que salió.

-Hm…

La charla no continuo, pero ahora sabia que sospechaba de el y si supiera la verdad, no tenia ni idea lo que ese hombre seria capaz de hacerle.

-¡Señor! Hay luz mas adelante… parece ser una cabaña, no logramos distinguir bien, esta bastante alejada.

-Vamos, haya…- Neji giro alarmado la vista hacia su tío a quien se le dibujo una sonrisa ante tal noticia. Aquel lugar podía ser el escondite de Naruto, los tenían atrapados.

:_:_:_::_:_:

Naruto se detuvo paralizado al escuchar las voces tras el, estaban lejanas pero aun así no podía creer que su trampa no los hubiese retrasado por mucho tiempo, si seguían así pronto darían con la cabaña y con Sasuke, ¡Maldición, los hombres de la familia Hyuuga eran buenos en su trabajo! Siguió su camino, ahora con un paso rápido y silencioso, evitando ser descubierto, además estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar, tenía que apresurarse.

Sasuke por su parte permanecía inquieto de pie junto a la ventana, Naruto llevaba una hora de retraso y su mente comenzaba a maquilar la horrible idea de que lo había dejado. Sacudió esa idea de su cabeza y decidió seguir esperando, esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario, guardo la compostura y volvió a asomarse por la ventana sorprendiéndose de lo que veía. Varias luces pequeñas comenzaban a acercarse a su refugio. ¡Lo habían seguido! Tenia que actuar antes de que ellos lo hicieran. La pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

Corrió hasta llegar a la pequeña cocina tomando paja del lugar junto con una caja de pólvora, en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió tomándolo por sorpresa. Naruto estaba parado en el borde la puerta con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, las gotas de sudor caía de su frente de manera sorprendente.

-Me siguieron, ¡vienen hacia acá!- anuncio Naruto apenas conteniendo la respiración.

-Ya me eh dado cuenta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Recuerdas nuestro plan? Lo que haríamos si esto llegase a suceder- se acerco a el entregándole lo que momentos antes había estado buscando.

-Lo entiendo… ¡lo hare!

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Los Hyuuga estaban casi enfrente de ellos, pudieron divisar a lo lejos la figura de Naruto entrar por la puerta de aquella humilde morada, en la mente del líder de la familia ya veía venir el gran castigo que le correspondía a su nuero, le enseñaría lo que es respetar y honrar a la familia Hyuuga.

-¡Lo tenemos, rodéenlo!

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, tío?- Neji estaba mas que alarmado y no se preocupo en disimularlo.

Ya se encontraban a una distancia prudente y pudieron observar como alrededor de la casa había mucha paja, Neji se llego a preguntar si aquella paja no escondía algo o simplemente era una simple distracción. Todos se detuvieron a seis metros de distancia por órdenes del señor Hyuuga.

-¡Naruto, te tenemos!- grito victorioso Hiashi- ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Entrégate!

Naruto permaneció en calma junto con Sasuke, ellos no entrarían aun. Podrían hacerlo, aun no era demasiado tarde. Se giro a ver Sasuke quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la puerta oculto de la vista de los visitantes, este último asintió dándole su aprobación de sus actos.

Con la cabeza muy arriba Naruto se dejo ver por la puerta, sin dar ningún paso hacia afuera miro directamente a Neji quien se encontraba a un costado del señor Hyuuga y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y a continuación miro a su tío. Aquel hombre le miraba de igual manera pero este con desprecio y rencor. Pudo observar como estaba completamente rodeado por los falderos de la familia Hyuuga, unos traían armas pero no amenazaban con ellas.

-Lo siento- dijo Naruto- pero no me iré con usted, yo no pertenezco a su familia.

-¡Me vas a obligar a usar la fuerza, Naruto!- Neji se alarmo al escuchar la voz de su tío siendo alzada tan rudamente, si esto continuaba iba actuar a favor de Naruto.

-No, no lo vas a hacer porque yo te lo voy a impedir. – estiro la mano, lo suficiente como para que Sasuke alcanzara a darle una pequeña antorcha sin siquiera ser visto.- No voy a dejar que te acerques ni un paso.

Arrojo la antorcha a la paja y no tardo en quemarse y rodear la casa, todos los espectadores estaban alarmados, no sabían como reaccionar, Naruto se mantuvo de pie frente a ellos unos segundos más, con una mirada retadora.

-¡Naruto, no!- Neji trato de acercarse desesperadamente pero el caballo se detuvo al sentir el calor de las llamas- ¡No lo hagas Naruto! ¡Por favor, piensa en las personas que te queremos! ¡No lo hagas!

-Te confió mucho a Hinata- le sonrió- se que la cuidaras mejor que nadie…

-¡No, Naruto!

Naruto no dijo nada mas, y se dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras el esperando a que las llamas consumieran la casa y no quedase mas que polvo en la superficie. Neji por su parte no pudo contener su desesperación rodeo la casa tratando de encontrar alguna abertura por la cual entrar pero la casa estaba rodeada por las llamas y el caballo no se atrevía a saltar.

-¡Maldita sea!- mascullo dirigiéndose hacia su tío- ¡tenemos que ayudarlo! ¡Hay que sacarlo de ahí!

-el ya eligió su destino…- miro a sus hombres dándole la señal de retirada.

-No podemos dejarlo así, hay que apagar el fuego- se bajo del caballo y se acerco al pequeño lago que se encontraba a un costado quitándose la bota tratando de apagar las llamas que se extendían a un mas.-

-¡Ya es inútil, Neji! El se quemara en su propio infierno, el mismo cabo su tumba.

-¡No tío! Tu la cavaste por el…- el aludido frunció el ceño ante tal atrevimiento pero no dijo nada.- Nosotros lo hicimos.

-Vámonos, tenemos que avisarle a Hinata y a la familia.

Neji no quería irse pero ya no podía hacer nada, toda la casa estaba rodeada de fuego y ya había alcanzado la casa destruyendo pedazos del techo que se desplomaban y esparcían el fuego. Decidió no irse, presencio con horror y lagrimas lo que el y su familia habían provocado, no quería regresar, darle la cara a Hinata, nunca se perdonaría la poco ayuda que le pudo dar.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES.

Neji tomo a su delicada prima entre sus brazos bajándola de aquel elegante carruaje para depositarla en su silla de ruedas, ella le sonrió como agradecimiento y el solo se limito a conducirla tras ese hermoso camino verdoso lleno de flores y lapidas. Hinata cuidaba con cariño aquel hermoso ramo de flores que deposito en sus piernas mientras el recorrido terminaba.

-Han pasado ya cinco años…- Hablo Neji rompiendo el silencio.

-Si… han pasado muy rápido- Hinata alzo la vista y miro con extrañeza hacia el frente- ¿Quién es esa persona que esta en frente de la lapida de Naruto?

Al oír aquello Neji también enfoco su mirada en aquella persona, esta vestía de negro, su figura era alta y delgada, podía notarlo a pesar de la robusta gabardina negra que llevaba puesta, trato de enfocar su vista a su cara, pero esta era cubierta por un sombrero abultado y su barba tapaba la mayor parte de su rostro. Este al percatarse de su presencia deposito una flor en la lapida y se alejo.

-¿Quién abra sido? – dijo Hinata una vez estando en la tumba del rubio.

-No lo se, nunca lo había visto.

-¡Señora Hinata, Señor Neji!- Ambos acudieron al llamado girando hacia un costado.

-¿Tu eres Sakura Haruno, verdad? – cuestiono Neji al tratar de identificarla.

-Así es, que gusto volver a verlos. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la señora Hinata en una fiesta cuando su esposo aun vivía.

-Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo a estado usted?- respondió Hinata con amabilidad.- ¿Han tenido noticias de la desaparición del joven Sasuke?

-No…- dijo con un deje de tristeza- pareciera que se lo ah comido la tierra. Solo espero que este bien.

-Estoy seguro que lo estará- respondió Neji- Hinata, será mejor que nos vayamos, la ceremonia de nuestro compromiso casi esta por empezar.- se giro a ver Sakura- esperamos que pueda asistir a nuestra boda.

-Por supuesto, que tengan un buen día.

Sakura los vio irse, sintiendo pena por la pobre pareja, desde la muerte de Naruto todo les había ido mal a la familia Hyuuga, se había enterado que el líder de la familia había sido revocado y Neji había asumido el mando y ahora el controlaría los adeudos de su familia gracias a la propiedad que se le fue entregada a Hinata como herencia, según sabia esas tierras eran bastante fértiles y que Neji estaba dispuesto a trabajarlas solo para ayudar a su familia, lo que no se esperaba era que este contrajera matrimonio con su propia prima después de cinco años del fallecimiento de su esposo. Miro hacia atrás sintiendo una fuerte mirada desde lejos, mas sin embargo no vio nada y atemorizada salió del lugar.

Aquel hombre de capucha negra la miro retirarse y sonrió, dio un último vistazo al pequeño y basto cementerio para a continuación seguir su camino. Después de un largo rato de caminar por el bosque monto un caballo que se encontraba estratégicamente escondido, una vez sobre el animal comenzó a cabalgar por un extraño sendero, así continuo tres días y dos noches hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo bastante alejado del que venia.

El hombre bajo del caballo y lo amorro a un árbol que se encontraba adyacente a una vieja casa alejada de las demás. Entro en ella y en su rostro asomo una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la capucha y el sombrero.

-que feo te vez con esa barba, Sasuke.

- Hola, Naruto- se giro a mirar al hombre que se encontraba parado frente a el. Este le recibía con una gran sonrisa mientras cruzaba las manos con cierto orgullo.- ¿te la pasaste bien sin mi? – el aludido sonrió.

-siempre eh odiado tu arrogancia… ¿Cómo te fue?

El pelinegro se quito del rostro la falsa barba que llevaba y tomo asiento frente a el y con un suspiro continuo la charla.

-al parecer todo en la familia Hyuuga va bien desde que Neji tomo el cargo como líder de la familia y además visite tu tumba…

-Vaya… sabes- camino hacia el sentándose en el asiento adyacente- aun sigo pensando que exageramos en esto… fingir nuestra muerte, se me hizo demasiado.

- Si hubiésemos escapado juntos como lo teníamos planeado en un principio nos hubieran seguido nunca estaríamos en paz. Yo nunca e sido muy aséptico, nunca eh creído ni eh tenido la esperanza de que cuando nos llegue la hora de partir estaremos juntos después de muertos, eso es algo incierto y para mi lo que me importaba era vivir mi vida contigo, no mi muerte

-SI… eso lo entiendo.

-Por eso es que esparcí esos rumores acerca de tu huida con un amante, sabia que llegarían a oídos de ese hombre y solo al presenciarte morir el te dejaría en paz. Por fortuna el túnel que hice por debajo de la casa funciono muy bien y pudimos escapar sin problemas y la evidencia de nuestro escape fue oculta por las cenizas.

-Me siento culpable pero… estoy muy feliz de poder estar contigo.

Sasuke se levanto con una sonrisa camino hasta su amado tomándolo gentilmente por el rostro y lo beso, un beso tan tierno que nadie mas podía romper. El beso duro unos segundos y él disfrutando cada centímetro de sus labios sin arrepentimiento alguno. Lo miro a los ojos y dijo.

-Ahora si… ya no soñare más contigo, ahora viviremos nuestra realidad juntos hasta nuestra muerte.

FIN.

* * *

T.T bien este es el fin que les traigo ¿Qué les pareció? (o no no me apedrien .")

Bien como dato extra: Sasuke tenía planeado desde un principio que Naruto se casara con Hinata, por eso hizo lo que hizo… por que sabía que Naruto renunciaría a la boda por estar con el. Mas sin embargo si eso pasaba corría el riesgo que la familia Hyuuga se vengara, por eso decidió que lo mejor era que desposara a Hinata y después planear su muerte frente a los ojos del mismo Hyuuga (esto ultimo lo planeo una vez que Naruto se caso ya que no soportaba la idea que Naruto estuviese lejos de él.).

Bien creo que eso era todo... XD todo estaba en los planes de Sasuke (al menos lo que concierne a ellos dos XD)

Eso es todo, les agradezco de antemano todos sus comentarios que me ayudaron mucho a actualizar cuando no tenia ni una pisca de inspiración. Todas fueron muy amables y espero que estén conmigo en mis próximos fic… (por favor dejen comentarios es el ultimo capitulo T.T necesito saber que les pareció)

Atte: Eali-chan

"La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante." (Paulo Coelho)


End file.
